Straying From Tradition
by Irish American 67
Summary: AU. Rebeca Mitchell, of the Northern Georgian Clan of vampires, is sent to a school against her will to better learn how to control her own "special" powers. Though, despite her hesitance and frustration of being forced into school, she finds that perhaps it might not be as bad as she thinks when she finds something she did not think she was capable of: love.
1. Chapter 0

Straying From Tradition: A Pitch Perfect fanfiction by Irish American 67

Summary: AU. Rebeca Mitchell, of the Northern Georgian Clan of vampires, is sent to a school against her will to better learn how to control her own "special" powers. Though, despite her hesitance and frustration of being forced into school, she finds that perhaps it might not be as bad as she thinks when she finds something she did not think she was capable of: love. But this love comes in an ulikely form. Namely, the daughter of the Elder of her clan's greatest rivals, the Southern Georgian Clan, Aubrey Posen. All of a sudden, the hundred year peace between the two feuding clans is threatened when the two vampire heiresses stray from tradition in order to find the one thing that can make eternal life bearable: each other.

Chapter 0: Epilogue

I sink my fangs into my prey and feel the life draining from the young buck. I'm overcome by a sense of euphoria and my lifeless body is shaken with ecstasy as the life force spills from the throat of the deer and fills my body with the fuel I need to survive. The feeling is somewhat akin to a subtle, yet powerful orgasm that completely rules my body for a time. As the last of the blood trickles down my throat, I drop the buck's body to the ground and revel in the pleasure I just recieved.

I am by no means a killer. I take no pleasure in taking a life. It sickens me, the way I have to live. But even the most hesitant vampire is ruled by the sensations of a fresh kill. Soon, when the drunken delight fades from me, I'll fall to my knees and vomit. It's been fifty years already, since I was changed. Fifty years since the day my life ended, and my undead existence began. I can still remember the feeling of my heart beating, and the blood rushing through my body. It was something I used to take for granted. It's something every mortal still alive, still ignorant of this hidden world I now exist in, takes for granted. They don't even notice it. It's natural for them. And yet, now that it's gone for me, and my body is now permanently cold with death, I definitely notice the absense of my heartbeat, and the warmth of my blood. I miss it. I miss being able to eat real food. Now, whenever I try to eat normal food, I get sick. It doesn't satisfy me, and it doesn't even taste good anymore.

I miss being able to breathe. I _can_ breathe, technically, but it's not necessary, so I only do it when I'm actually thinking about it. I have to tell myself to breathe, and when I do, I get dizzy. My body isn't used to breathing anymore, so the feeling of inhaling and exhaling is strange, and foreign to me now. I curse my father every day and night that I have to suffer through this. He's not really my father. He's my sire. I remind him so much of the daughter he used to have, his mortal daughter, that he changed me against my will and now treats me like his daughter. I hate him, but I can't help but love him, at the same time. Or, at least, I feel a strange sense of loyalty to him. I'm still not convinced the vampires actually even _can_ love.

Just as the euphoria from my recent kill fades, my two bodyguards show up. Naturally, since vampires don't need to breathe, they aren't out of breath, they just stand behind me and watch as I double over and spill my stomach all over the forest floor.

"You gonna stand there and watch, or are you going to help me up and get me back home?" I growl after wiping my mouth. The blood gives us strength, but after gorging on blood like I just did, the pure, raw strength we recieve is too much, and our body trembles. I always gorge myself, because it means I won't have to feed again for a few days. But, right now, I'm weakened because of the trembling, and I'm shaky, and can't really do much of anything for myself.

"Fuck, Rebeca." Anna, one of my bodyguards, curses under her breath. "Why the hell do you always gorge yourself on blood. You know what that does to you."

"Yeah? And? Just means I won't have to feed for a few days."

"I still don't see why you can't just relax and let yourself enjoy it more. You're a vampire, Rebeca."

"Anna, how many times do I have to tell you? Not Rebeca. Beca. Rebeca just sounds too... formal. I'm no princess."

"But of course you are! You are King Michael's favorite! And when he dies, you will find yourself a suitable mate and take over as Head of the Clan! Imagine that! Queen Rabeca Mitchell!"

"I'm not going to be queen, Anna. I can't be queen. I'm a lesbian, remember? Only female "mates" for me. And in order to be queen of the clan, I'd have to find a man. And even then, the king would hold the power, not me. Besides, I don't want to be queen. I just want to be-"

"Human?" She finishes for me, and I nod.

"Yeah. I just want to be human again. Obviously, that's never going to happen, but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy being a fucking vampire. I'll just be happy to find a nice woman to fuck on occasion and do minimal hunting."

Anna rolls her eyes, but she and the other bodyguard, Kendrick, helped me to my feet and all but carried me back to the castle.

...

Once we're inside, my body's calmed down enough for me to walk on my own, and another member of the clan approaches me.

"Lady Rebeca, your father wishes to speak with you." The younger vampire says, refusing to look me in the eyes. I roll my own eyes and tell him I'll see my father immediately. "Yes, Lady Rebeca." The boy says, bowing, and I stalk past him towards my father's "throne room".

"You wanted to speak with me?" I ask. Screw formalities.

He sighs, noticing my refusal to observe formalities. He drops them as well, however. He looks me directly in the eyes and smiles.

"Dear Rebeca. Why do you gorge yourself so?"

"Because I feel like it."

He nods approvingly. He tends to gorge, too, but for a different reason. "Very well. In any case, that is not what I wished to speak with you about. As you are aware, you are a member of my bloodline because I sired you."

I nod, rolling my eyes. Duh.

"And that means you belong to a very pure bloodline. It makes you almost a direct descendant of Count Vladislaus Dracul himself. That means that you are stronger than other vampires. Much stronger. You may not wish to admit it, but you are very powerful. But you will need special training in order to control your special powers. You understand what I am sayingl do you not?"

I sigh. "Yes. I know wat you're talking about. I can't put it off anymore, can I?"

He laughs. "No, Rebeca. You cannot. It is time to go to Barden. It is a good school where you will learn many things. How to control your own powers as well as how to establish yourself as the Empress over the lower undead. Ghouls, goblins, spirits, they will bow down to you once you take my throne. And you can only do that once you learn to control your powers."

"What if I don't want to be queen?"

"You must be." He glares at me, angrily. "There is no other to take my place when I am gone."

"You're going to live forever, remember? Why do you even _need_ an heir?"

"I may be immortal, but invulnerable, I am not. Surely, one day, I will meet some unfortunate fate. I will die eventually, and it will be up to you to fill the void left by my death."

I roll my eyes. I've heard this speech thousands of times, and it's getting old.

"Look, I _really_ don't want to go. I don't want to be queen, I don't want a throne, I don't want other monsters bowing down to me. I just want to find myself a nice girl, and fuck her occasionally."

"Yes, yes, yes. I get your point. But I am sending you to this school. Maybe there, you will get this foolishness about being attracted only to girls out of your system, and will come to realize your place in this clan."

"Dad, it's not just foolishness. I'm a lesbian. I fuck girls. Not guys. I don't _like_ guys. I like to eat girls' pussies, not swallow some guy's dick, okay?" I've found, in the fifty years I've known my sire, that vulgar and straightforward was usually the way to go to shut him up.

But not this time, apparently.

"You're not getting out of this, Rebeca. You're going to Barden. Then, you will come back, and I'll have a suitable mate picked for you."

"I am not letting someone else choose my mate!" I snarl at him, and he smirks.

"Then by all means, choose your own mate. We have many men in our clan."

"Dad, I am _gay_! No guys! At all! I'd sooner mate with Anna!" Anna, who's standing behind me with Kendrick, raises her eyebrows in surprize.

But my sire rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"In any case, your bags have already been packed and loaded into the coach. You will be leaving tonight, as soon as the sun sets." He turns away from me in dismissal, and I sigh as I leave the room angrily. I don't even get a say in anything about my _own _ life.

...

The coah is black and the windows are drawn shut, blocking out the minimal sunlight that is still filtering in through the trees. The path through the forest is bumpy, so my bags are bouncing around the whole ride to the academy my sire is sending me to. For the next four years or so, I'll be far away from the lands I am so used to roaming. Oh well. I guess a change of scenery could be okay. At least I'll be far enough away that my sire cannot completely observe every single thing I do. Plus, there's bound to be some hot girls at this school, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The school grounds are teeming with other monsters and demons that, when I was alive, I'd had nightmares about. But now, they have nightmares about me. Or, at least, what I am. Vampires are among the higher forms of undead. As a vampire, I'm much higher up in the undead heirarchy than most of the other creatures. As a matter of fact, only Pure Ones, in other words, demons straight from the pits of Hell, are higher than vampires, and only werewolves are equal to us.

I'm walking around the front of campus, just taking everything in. I groan as I make my way to my dorm. There's some kind of school activity going on, so I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm looking forward to sleeping in a real bed instead of a coffin, anyway.

Something catches my eye, though, as I'm about to walk in the dorm hall. A flash of blonde hair in the crowd, and a flash of read beside it. I start to try and find it, find whatever distracted me, but I shake my head, berating myself, and head inside.

...

"You must be Kimmy?" I ask my room mate as I walk in. She doesn't answer. "Um... no english?"

She glares at me like I'm some idiot.

"Yes english?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Just tell me where you're at with english...?" I suggest. She turns away from me, obviously already deciding that I'm some bitch. Oh well.

I walk to the window and open it, staring outside. A large, gray bat flies in my window and I roll my eyes. I turn around to look at my sire.

"What?" I ask.

"Now, now Rebeca." He scolds me. "I'm merely here seeing that you've gotten here safely and that you are settling in."

"Yeah, I'm fine, _Your Majesty._" I growl, baring my fangs. He runs his hand through his slicked-back silver hair.

"Rebeca, I know that you do not want to be here, but you will _have_ to get over it. You are here to stay, at least for the next four years. Four years in the life of a vampire is but an instant."

"I know that, dad, but-"

"But nothing, Rebeca. You _will_ attend your classes, you _will _socialize, and you _will_ join at least one club whilst you are here."

"Why?" I gripe. "Attending classes should be enough. Just learn what I'm here to learn, nothing else."

"Because, Rebeca-"

"Okay, why do you do that?"

"Do what, Rebeca?"

"That! Every time you talk to me, or about me, you always say my name! I mean, every time! Not just every once in a while, but every time!"

"It is common coutesy to use the name of the one you are speaking to, Rebeca."

"It's annoying! Just _talk_ to me, will you?! Don't overuse my name! And for the record, I prefer "Beca". "Rebeca" is just too formal for my tastes."

King Michael rubs his temples and sighs. "Re-... Look, my daughter, you will do as I have said. Socializing may create alliances between our clan and other clans in the future. Joining a club could have the same effect. If I'm completely honest, this is the _real_ reason you are here. The children of countless clan Elders are attending school here, and it would not hurt for you to make friends here, as they might assist our clan in the future in terms of clan wars, hospitality, or other assistances. Of course, you must also learn to control your abilities completely. Therefore, this is the avenue I have chosen for alliances to be forged. You are to act as my agent here while still receiving an education. As a future clan Eldress, and the queen of our territory, you must also learn the weaknesses of our enemies."

I groan as I plop down on my bed. Naturally, as much as I've been looking forward to sleeping in a real bed as opposed to a coffin, my bed in the room just happens to _be_ a coffin.

"Do as I have instructed." he says, looking me in the eyes. His pupils dilate and I can see right through the hypnosis. It's weak, more like planting a suggestion in my mind. My sire doesn't like having to hypnotize me, therefore, whenever he does, he dulls the spell, only making it strong enough to make me more willing to do things, still leaving the choice up to me. But I know how serious he is that he actually resorted to using his hypnosis, so I agree to it, anyway.

"Thank you, Rebeca." I roll my eyes as he falls back into the habit of using my name every time he talks. He twirls around, swishing his cloak behind him, and the hair on his head spreads across his body and the cloak becomes skin attacked to his arms. His body shrinks drastically as he morphs into a bat again. A high-pitched shriek fills the room and he flies back out the window.

"Sorry about that." I say to Kimmy, who doesn't bother looking at me. "Hey, what's with the hat?' I ask her, noticing that she's wearing a large hat that concealed her hair completely.

She smiles slightly as she removes the hatand her hair spills out, slithering through the air around her head as hundreds of snakes wake up and start hissing at me. Now I notice that she has a few small patches of skin that's covered in scales, and her irises are yellow, her pupils slitted.

"Oh. Gorgon." I say, nodding in appreciation. She actually looks disappointed that I didn't turn to stone. "Sorry, but you have to have a soul for that to work." I point out. "I'm a vampire. Means no soul. Means no stone when I look a gorgon in the eyes." And that's the extent of my knowledge of Gorgons. I know the basic things, such as werewolves being allergic to silver, and to kill a zombie, you have to decapitate them or destroy their brain. I know not to impale myself through the heart on any wooden stakes, not to go out in sunlight, crucifixes are bad, and don't drink holy water. I know that ghosts are harmless, but if they become a poltergeist, the only way to beat them is to get them to calm down, which is very difficult. I know that genies are tricksters, so no making wishes with them. And I know that messing with Pure Ones is very bad. Even vampires and werewolves are inferior to the true demons.

But that's it. That's literally everything I know. I know my own weaknesses, and I know a few other creatures' weaknesses because I've watched my sire order their executions when they trespass on our territory. I guess I can see where he's coming from in terms ot the education thing, but I still don't care. I don't want to be here. I don't want to try and make friends. I don't want to join any clubs. But, if I play nice, maybe he'll let the whole lesbian thing slide. If this is the price I have to pay in order to _not_ have to fuck some guy for the rest of my existence, then so be it. I'll learn to control my powers, and I'll try to forge a couple alliances.

Kimmy puts her hat back on and walks outside. I follow her downstairs to the grounds, but not to follow her. I'm just trying to get a head start on the alliance thing.

...

I walk up to some club booth down on the grounds advertising open spots in the "DJ" club. I love music. It's one of the only things I have left from my life as a mortal, my love for music.

But when I get close, I see that the "DJ" actually stands for "Damned Jinns". I groan as I turn to walk away just as a pretty heavyset girl walks up.

"Aw yeah! DJ's!" She says, exicted, then reads the sign. "'Damned Jinns'. Oh... "

I roll my eyes and walk away.

The next booth I come to is... really wierd. It's all pink and cheerful and crap. It's really, really ridiculous. But when I start to walk past it, one of the girls behind it approaches me. I get a tingling in my body as I feel her presence. That's something I can do. I can sense someone's power level. From the strength of the tingling down my spine, I can tell that this girl is a vampire, too.

She grins at me, and my suspicion is confrimed as her fangs are revealed. Obviously, she's trying to intimidate me into doing whatever she's trying to get me to sign up for, so I laugh and bare my fangs back. She frowns slightly as she realizes the scare tactics won't work on me. Vampires aren't really afraid of much.

But then the smile is back, and very mischievous.

"Hey. I'm Chloe. Would you like to join our A Cappella group?"

"A Cappella? You mean people are _still_ doing that?" I retort, and she frowns again. The other girl behind the stand approaches to stand up for this stuff, and my breath catches. It's the same blonde hair as earlier, just before I walked into the dorm hall! And she's gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. But obviously, I'm not going to say that.

"Yes, we're _still_ doing this!" The blonde snaps.

"Totally." Chloe says with a grin, though her fangs are gritting against her lower jaw as she tries to hold back her own anger. The blonde takes the hint from the redhead and smiles.

"Wow... That's kind of lame." It really is. A Cappella is, like, the only music I've never liked. It's pretty stupid.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asks incredulously. "It is _not_ lame!"

"Look, I'm sure you guys really enjoy it, but it's just not for me, okay? I like _real_ music."

"A Cappella takes tons more skill than any of your perfect "_real musicians_" possess, you bitch!" The blonde says. Yeah, I like her. She's got an attitude. I like that.

"What Aubrey _means_ to say is that we're a talented group of ladies who just really love making music." Chloe says, elbowing Aubrey. I smirk.

"Yeah. Well... nice talking to you two." I turn and walk away.

**AN: Yes, so far in the first chapter, I've kept it similar to the actual movie, other than the fact that it's all supernatural, of course. But I assure you, it's all about to change. The story will become more serious soon, I swear, though there'll probably be **_**some**_** humor occasionally!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it when I found out that, even with the fact that the monster world is still pretty medieval, Barden still has an on-campus radio station. And what's more, I'm interning there now! It's actually kind of awesome. Sure, mainly all the station plays is the old spooky tunes like "Phantom of the Opera", but there is _some_ decent music being played occasionally. Yesterday, I even managed to convince Lucas, the manager, to play the Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme song. It was just for fun, kind of like a practical joke or something, but still, it _is _pretty badass.

And since I brought my computer and mixing equipment with me, I have something else to pass the time here. I'm actually working on a mix _using _the Buffy theme song as a background piece now. It's coming on pretty well, too, and I have this deal with Lucas, any time I finish a new mix, I can bring it to him, and if her likes it, he'll play it on the radio. It's awesome. I'm actually kind of starting to enjoy myself here. But I haven't made any _"friends" _yet, or joined any clubs. Nothing really appeals to me, and if I'm going to join a club, then I'd at least like to be able to _somewhat_ enjoy myself.

I haven't come across either of those two really hot girls from the grounds since I left them. I actually almost wish I could bump into that Aubrey chick in the hall or something. Who knows, maybe she's gay?

"Um... here's my newest mix." I say to Lucas, handing him my flash drive. Lucas is pretty much the _only_ person here at this ridiculous school that knows _anything_ about technology, so at least he knows how to work a flash drive.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll put it with the rest of them." He says nonchalantly. I nod and start to walk away to stack more CDs with the other intern, Jesse, who always smells like wet dog for some reason.

"Oh, hey, Becky?" Lucas asks, and I roll my eyes. It's been almost a month since I started interning here, you'd think he'd get my name right by now. But, I don't say anything.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"I need you to take over the booth for me tomorrow night."

"Wait, what? Seriously?!" I'm ecstatic.

"Yeah. Full moon night, you know?"

"Oh, you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah. School rules say I have to chain myself up in the school basement with the other werewolves on the night of the full moon. So I need someone to take over the booth for me."

"Oh. Okay. Not that I'm complaining, but why not Jesse? He was interning here first, anyway."

"He's coming with me. Werewolf. Besides, you're, like, a musical _genius_, so I'd rather have you running the booth, anyway."

_That explains Jesse's wet dog smell._

"By the way, I just realized I don't really know what your deal is, Becky."

"Um, it's Beca."

"Right. Well, what _is_ your deal, anyway?"

"Um... _deal_? Like... what kind of deal?"

"Witch, succubus, shapeshifter, vampire, what? Obviously you're not a werewolf, or you'd have said something by now about not being able to take over tomorrow night."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, vampire. That's me." I say awkwardly, pointing to myself with both thumbs while shifting on my feet.

"Nice. Well, like I said, you're in the booth tomorrow night, so play good music. Um, if you want to, you could just do your mixes all night. They're all really good, so..."

"Sweet! Thanks!" I say indifferently, though inside, I'm really excited. I can't wait for tomorrow night.

Lucas nods as he heads back inside the booth, and I walk back out to the main section of the station, and help Jesse stack CDs.

"Hey, Becky." He teases. I roll my eyes.

"What?" I ask, exasperated.

"You know, the Halloween dance is coming up next week."

"Yeah. I know."

"I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go?"

"Sure." I say.

"Great!" He exclaims. I smile. "So, uh... what time should I pick you up? Or do you want to meet there?"

"Oh, wait, you mean go together?"

Um... yeah?"

"Oh, sorry. No. Yeah, I'll go, just not with you."

"Oh..." Now he looks disappointed, and kind of angry when he sees me trying to hold back laughter. "Not that it matters or anything, but... can I ask why?"

"I'm a lesbian. Sorry. I'm into girls."

"Oh." He looks appeased now.

"Yeah, so it's not really a comment on you or anything, you're just not my type. Plus, you know, not that into bestiality."

"What?!" He chokes on the breath he was taking.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Oh." He coughs a few times, trying to catch his breath. Then he laughs at the joke I made.

"Sorry. Not trying to disappoint you or anything, but you just don't have the right parts."

"Yeah, I get it. Still, if you don't have anyone else to go with by Halloween, we could still go together." He suggests, and I raise my eyebrows like "really?". "As friends." He assures me, seeing my look. "We could just go and hang out, poke some fun at the little slimy creatures. Maybe dance a bit, and just talk."

"Sure. Why not? Sounds... okay, I guess." I shrug. Might as well. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to forge an alliance, like my dad wants, and get him off my back about it.

"Okay, so you know I'm a werewolf, but I don't know what you are. So what are you? And wow, before I got bitten, if I'd used _that_ pickup line, I'd get smacked." He jokes.

"Vampire."

"Oh. Wow. Look at us! Vampire and werewolf, actually getting along."

"What?"

"You know, vampire/werewolf rivalry?"

"Excuse me? I've never heard of that."

"Were you born a vampire, or bitten?"

"Bitten."

"Then how do you not know that vampires and werewolves are arch enemies?!"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Like, only those born into this world would know that?"

"No, I mean... God, do you, like, not watch movies? Come on! Anyone who was ever human knows that Dracula and Wolfman hate each other with a fiery passion!"

"Oh. Movies. Right. No. No movies."

"How do you not watch movies?"

"I don't like them. They're way too predictable."

"Predictable?"

"Yeah, you know, guy gets the girl, Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Okay, there's no way you just guessed that. That is the single biggest cinematic reveal in history."

"Vader in German means Father. His name is literally Darth Father."

"Oh. So you speak German. No wonder you know nothing about fun."

"Well, my clan spent some time in Germany about a decade ago."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Fifty years. You?"

"I haven't been a vampire at all." He jokes.

"You know what I mean."

"Two years. That's the thing about werewolves. We don't get the immortality. We live, then we die. It sucks!"

"Yeah. Having to die sucks."

"What, do you _want_ to die, or something?"

"Nevermind. Just forget about it. Look, let's just finish up here. I need to get back to my dorm and get a shower."

"Why? You smell fine."

"I'm getting your wet dog smell."

"Oh. Well, that explains why you smell fine to me."

"When's the last time you showered?" I ask in mock disgust.

"When's the last time it rained here?"

"That's gross." I say. The last rain storm was two weeks ago.

...

"Shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say." I sing as I take my black bathrobe off to get in the shower. "Talkin' loud, not sayin' much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up." I turn the water on in the shower. It tingles. It feels wierd, somehow, but I don't pay any mind to it. "I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet- AAAAAAHHH!" I stop singing and scream as my skin starts sizzling and burning under the water. Smoke is starting to fill the bathroom and I start bursting into flames.

I collapse on the ground and start shaking violently as the water burns me. I hear someone else in here, but I don't pay attention, I'm in too much pain. It's too much. I black out, certain that the end to my undead existence is here.

...

I wake up in a dark room with wall sconces as the only light. I look around with half-closed eyes and see that this is supposed to be some kind of hospital room, but it feels more like a dungeon of some kind.

"Oh good, you're awake." Someone says cheerily beside me. I move to sit up, but pain shoots through my body like fire, and I cry out in agony. "Yes, yes. Holy water has that effect on vampires. You're very lucky."

"Lucky?" I croak. "How is _this_ lucky?"

"Lucky that someone else just happened to be there. Nearly got herself killed helping you, so you should be grateful." The nurse nods to a bed beside me and I see the blonde from the A Cappella booth lying there, asleep.

"What happened?"

"Someone must have consecrated the ground around the water main. Several young vampires such as yourself got burned by the holy water when they went to take a shower."

I look back at the blonde... Aubrey, I think her name was?

"I could have been killed." I growl, my throat still hoarse, and my body is still on fire. Not literally, anymore, thank god. But I'm still in a lot of pain.

"Aubrey!" I hear a woman's voice scream, and the redhead, Chloe, came bursting into our shared room, and buried her head in Aubrey's blanket.

I finally sit up, despite the shooting pain throughout my body. The redhead looks up at me, like she'd finally realized I'm here.

"I... I need something... Drink..." I say to the nurse. That's one of the few upsides to being a vampire. I can heal quickly from injuries like this if I get something to drink. The bad part about that is that the drink has to be a very specific drink. One that I absolutely despise drinking.

"Of course." The nurse says, and heads over to a refrigerator, and brings back a couple pouches of blood. "I don't know what type is your favorite, so I just brought one of each."

"Don't care." I growl and take the top pouch. I tear the pouch open and let a couple swallows of the thick liquid run down my throat. It tastes almost sweet, so I look at the label. AB+. Of course. I drink a couple more swallows and the euphoria sets in so fast that I have to force myself to stop drinking.

The pain is all but gone now, only leaving a dull ache, and my burns and blisters have completely faded as well. Now I look like a mortal with a small case of sunburn, instead of someone who just escaped a burning building.

I slide out of bed and carry the pouch over to Aubrey. It's the least I can do, considering she nearly got herself killed trying to save me. Chloe watches me carefully while I hold the bag under Aubrey's nose, letting the smell of blood rouse her.

She slowly opens her eyes, then stares at the blood bag hungrily. She looks up at me, as if asking for permission.

"Um... here..." I say, handing the bag to Chloe. "She'll probably be more comfortable if you fed her." Chloe nods before taking the bag gratefully, then having Aubrey open her mouth for Chloe to pour some of the syrupy red liquid down her throat.

I slip off the gown the nurse has me in, leaving my body bare. Hey, I'm a vampire. Vampires don't really have boundaries like that. When it comes to vampires, nudity is all but expected.

I turn completely around, looking for my clothes, and out of the corner of my eyes, I see Aubrey and Chloe both looking at me hungrily, like they'd love to sink their fangs into more than one part of my body, and not just to drink.

Finally, I find my clothes, and I quickly dress. I may not have boundaries concerning nudity anymore, but their gaze was making me a bit nervous. I mean, I'm still a fucking virgin. Yeah, seventy-one years old, and I'm still a virgin.

"Um... thanks... for, you know..." I say to Aubrey before I walk out of the room.

I head immediately for my dorm room, glad when I see that Kimmy isn't in.

I just open my coffin as the sun starts to come up outside, grimacing again at the cliché, then crawl in, closing the lid above me, then go to sleep, waiting for the day to end.

...

As usual, my instincts wake me up just as the sun sets, and I push the lid of the coffin open, peeking out. Good, Kimmy still isn't in. I crawl out of my coffin and take off all my clothes. I don't have any classes for a while, so I figure I'll just hang out in here for a while. I don't bother getting dressed. Again, vampires don't really have boundaries about nudity, so even if Kimmy does walk in, it's not like either of us are going to freak out about it or anything. She'll probably groan and think to herself that she can't believe she's having to room with a vampire like me or something, but this is natural to me, so I don't think too much about it. That's another perk of being a vampire. Self-consciousness doesn't really exist anymore.

I lay back down in my coffin, not closing the lid, and I pull my laptop over and set it on my lap. I put the headphones around my ears and start working on a new mix. The computer quickly warms up, the heat resting right on my center, and I realize this was probably a bad idea, so I just save the few minutes of progress I'd made so far and shut the computer down again, setting it off to the side. Instead, I grab a book from the chest by my coffin and open it up to the bookmarked page.

_Twilight_. I've read this book five times already, but I can't help it. It's just so ridiculous, I can't stop reading it. It has this really ridiculous version of vampires in it. It's like the author did everything in her power to debunk everything about vampires and make us out to be the gods of sexual attraction. Okay, so maybe that's fairly accurate, but really? The whole vampiric lore thing about dying in sunlight can actually _add_ to the romance, if you do it right. But making Edward and the other vampires _sparkle_ in the sunlight? Really? I mean, _really_?

But, I digress. Despite my distaste for Stephanie Meyer's portrayal of vampires in the book, it is still pretty romantic. And I would actually put this book on my "Top Ten" list, if she hadn't called them vampires. Call them something else, like fairies or something. That would have been better. The sparkling in sunlight thing more accurately describes fairies, anyway.

Just as I get to the part where Bella and Edward have to run from the bad vampires after the baseball game, Kimmy gets back in, and she rolls her eyes when she sees me naked in my coffin with the book.

"Really?" She asks, and I smirk.

"What? See something you like?" I tease. She doesn't even blush a little. _So, she's not gay in the least_. I think to myself.

"Whatever. Stupid freaking vampires." She mutters under her breath, and I smile as I bury my face in my book again. Just as I'm getting back into the book, a knock sounds at the door.

"You expecting anyone?" I ask. She ignores me and the door.

_Take that as a no._ I crawl out of my coffin again and walk over to the door. I open it widely and stand there in the doorway, surprized when I see Aubrey standing in front of me. Her eyes grow dark again when she sees my state of undress. I walk back into the room nonchalantly, though if my heart could beat, it would be going a million miles a minute. I leave the door and grab my bathrobe from beside my coffin and slip it on. I turn back around to see Aubrey still standing in the hallway with her arms crossed, waiting for something expectantly.

_Oh. Duh._ I mentally face-palm, remembering that she's a vampire, so she can't come in without an invitation by either me or Kimmy.

"Well?" She asks.

"Well what?" I tease, smirking. She narrows her eyes at me, and I raise my eyebrows in mock confusion.

"Can I come in?"

"Apparently not." I point out.

She growls in annoyance.

"Damn it, would you just invite me in already?"

I grin, baring my fangs. "Yeah, come in." I nearly laugh. She nods and walks right in without hesitating again. "What's up?" I ask.

"First of all, what's you name?"

"Who wants to know?" I'm having fun at her expense, I know, but it's my way of dealing with the embarrassment I've now felt twice in her presence over the past twenty-four hours. I haven't felt embarrassed like this because of me being naked in little more than fifty years.

"You already know my name. We met down at the fair, remember? And you never said your name."

"Yeah, well, you've seen me nude twice already, so I think that evens the score."

She can't help but smirk. "Fine, you've got me there, but I'd still like to know your name."

"Why would you want that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'd like to get to know you."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Kimmy stands suddenly and walks out of the room. I smirk at her hasty retreat.

"Absolutely." Aubrey continues, baring her fangs. This just became a contest to see who could make the other more uncomfortable, I can feel it. And I don't back down from a challenge.

"Well then, I think you need a little less clothes on for that to work." I say with a wink.

She raises an eyebrow and her hands fly to her shirt buttons, and she starts undoing them. I guess she doesn't back down, either.

The corner of my mouth twitches. I let her continue, to see how far she'll actually take this.

She gets her shirt and pants off, and starts to reach around to undo the clasp on her bra before I break.

"Okay, fine! You win!" I say, turning around, and I can pretty much _hear_ the smirk spreading across her face as she starts putting her clothes back on.

"So what's your name?"

"Beca." I growl in defeat, turning back around to look at her. She's just buttoning the last buttons on her blouse.

"Just Beca, or is that short for something?"

"Rebeca. I prefer Beca."

"Okay, Beca it is, then."

"So is that what you're here for, just to learn my name?"

"Maybe..." She trails off. "But no. I'm just here to say thanks for... you know... for sharing earlier."

"Least I could do. I mean, you saved my... undeath. Got yourself burnt by holy water to save me. Which... actually... I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why? Why did you save me?"

She shrugs. "Holy water is a terrible way to die. Ten times worse than decapitation, or a stake through the heart. It's almost as bad as having a crucifix slowly burn its way through your skin."

I nod. "Right. Well... thanks."

"Don't mention it. I used to know someone who got herself killed by holy water. Promised myself if I ever saw someone dying from holy water again, I'd do something to help."

"So... what? Are you some kind of Champion, or something? Protector of the not-quite-innocent?"

"No. Like I said, holy water is a horrible way to die. Wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

I nod again.

"So, you gay?"

"What?" That one actually catches her by surprise.

"You didn't even flinch with the innuendos earlier. Makes a girl wonder if you're gay."

"Are you?" She fires back.

"Yeah." I answer immediately.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking that you're definitely fucking that redhead from earlier."

She smirks, but I can tell she's impressed. "Yeah. I am. What's it to you?"

I shrug. "Just making an observation. You two seem close. The way she reacted to seeing you in bed last night, had me kind of curious." _So why does it bother me that she's fucking her?_

"Well, contrary to what you may believe, sex is as far as it goes with Chloe and me. Other than the regular fucks, we're just friends."

Now's my chance to turn the tables. "So why'd you feel the need to assure me of that?" I ask, and it's not just teasing. I'm actually kind of curious.

She, for once, looks flustered. "Just clearing things up." She says finally.

"Why? You planning on fucking me or something, and didn't want me worried about her going all "jealous girlfriend" on me?"

And now she's back to her defiant and competitive self. So she's not going to back down this time. "Maybe." She says, and if I were breathing on a regular basis, my breath would have just caught in my throat.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask, trying to fight back. She raises her eyebrow again.

"Didn't I already win this one?" She asks. I curse myself. She's right. She's already won this one. But I'm _not_ backing down this time.

"Maybe I want a rematch."

She rolls her eyes, but starts taking off her clothes again. I one-up her, and just drop my robe to the ground, already completely naked, and she freezes. I grin, realizing that I'm not the only one very uncomfortable with this situation.

But she manages to gather herself, and in a flash, she's naked, too, and throwing me down in my coffin, jumping in after me.

_Holy fuck, is this actually happening?! Am I about to lose my fucking virginity to some chick I barely know?!_

But any apprehension I feel is erased as she starts sucking on my collarbone, and her hands are squeezing my breasts roughly. I let out a loud moan, and she grins against my skin. She moves up, grazing her fangs against my neck, and I shudder. _No way. _That_ is not happening._

There is no way I'm going to let her mark me. Sex is one thing. Sure, it's a very, very new thing to me, but still, casual sex with someone I only just met, I can deal with. But _marking_? That's the equivalent of _marriage_ to humans!

Luckily, she seems to realize what she's doing just before I push her off of me, and she pulls back quickly, wide-eyed.

_What the hell just happened?_ I ask myself, and I know that my eyes are just as wide as hers.

"Sorry... I can't do this." She says, and she jumps out of the coffin, getting dressed and darting out of the room without another word.

_Fuck..._ I think, and I groan in frustration. She got me all hot and bothered, but didn't even finish what she'd started. _Oh well. Guess I'm rubbing this one off, too._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, today's lesson is on the supernatural effects of the different phases of the moon on both mortals and those of the Otherworld." Ms. Macreedy, a seer says from where she stands at the front of the lecture hall.

Everyone groans as we open up our notebooks and grab a pencil to take notes with. College doesn't seem much different from High School. You still have to take notes on _everything_. Of course, learning how to shapeshift is infinitely more interesting than learning the Pythagorean Theorem or other useless crap like that. But still, almost two moths into school, and we haven't done anything hands/claws/talons/paws/tentacles-on yet. Everything so far has been notes, notes, notes and more notes.

"Now, the Waxing Crescent Moon is the phase where a mere sliver of the moon is seen immediately after the New Moon, moving towards the Full Moon." Ms. Macreedy rambled on about the different phases of the moon for over an hour. A lot of what she said was kind of obvious, such as the fact that the New Moon is when creatures like vampires are strongest, because the moon is between the sun and Earth, and so it isn't reflecting the ultraviolet radiation towards the Earth. Meanwhile, werewolves and other lycanthropic creatures are strongest on the Full Moon, because it reflects just enough sunlight towards them that they can shift into their beast forms, but not enough to hinder them.

Basically, it was a bunch of common sense. Vampires grow weaker the closer it is to the Full Moon, and stronger the closer it is to the New Moon, and vice versa for werewolves.

There was some stuff about how the moon affects mortals, but no one really pays attention to that, anyway, so I just zone out and think about what had happened that day, when Aubrey was in my room.

But I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, and the quick shuffle of feet on the ground as everyone hurried to get out of the class. I stay in my seat, waiting until everyone else is gone before I start for the door. Better not get trampled, you know.

At first, it seems like I wasn't the only one with that idea, because Aubrey's redheaded friend, Chloe, stays behind as well, but then she approaches me.

"Oh... hi." I say, confused.

"Hi. So your name's Rebeca?"

"I prefer Beca, actually, and how'd you know?"

"Aubrey." She says matter-of-factly. And smiles an obviously fake smile. "She's my best friend. We share _everything_. Okay? Absolutely _everything_." She's trying to intimidate me again, but I refuse to let it work. Still, the implication is in the air now.

"_Everything_, huh?"

"Absolutely. We're so close, some people even thing she's my _girlfriend_."

_So she's actually into Aubrey, huh? So much for just casual sex between two friends._

"That's great that you guys are so close. So... why'd you feel like you had to inform me about that?"

"You _know_ why." She growls, letting the "sweet, caring girl" face fade for a minute before she takes a deep breath and calms herself down. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a bitch about this or anything. I just... I really care about Aubrey. I've known her since we were little baby vampires."

_So they're not just undead, they're Unborns!_ An Unborn is someone who was born undead, most likely by the pairing of two undeads or an undead and a mortal. Though, some stillborn mortal babies come back as undead, too.

"That's cool."

"Look, obviously I have feelings for Aubrey. I would love for her to be more than my best friend, and I'm sure we will, in time. So look, I have no problems with you being her friend, and I'm sure, maybe, you and I can be friends. But don't even _think_ about trying to take her from me. Got it?"

"Look... I get that you like her and everything, but she can make her own decisions, okay? Just... just take comfort in the fact that I'm only here because my sire is forcing me to come here against my will, and I really want nothing to do with this place. I'm not really that interested in her or anything. I just want to do my time and go home."

She seems satisfied by my answer.

"Good. Because she doesn't know it yet, but she's mine. I may not look like much, but I have power. A lot of power. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some tiny, third-rate, bitten vampire take her away from me!" She takes another deep breath. "Sorry. Again. I just get carried away when it comes to Aubrey." She smiles sweetly, and the only thought running through my mind is that something is not right with Chloe in the head.

"That's cool." I say indifferently, though this girl actually kind of scares me. She smiles awkwardly and starts to walk away, then stops and turns back to me.

"Aubrey said she heard you singing in the shower."

"Yeah? What about it?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. I may be comfortable with my body, considering I'm a sexy ass vampire, but I've always been kind of self-conscious about my singing.

"She said you sounded _really_ good."

"Oh. Cool. Um... tell her I'm glad she enjoyed the concert." I say sarcastically, and Chloe frowns, then forces the jealousy back down again.

"You can tell her yourself. At auditions."

"Auditions? For what?"

"Bellas auditions. Anyone interested in joining one of the A Cappella groups here on campus auditions, and if one of the groups like them, then they can join. See you at auditions, Beca." With that, Chloe turned around again and walked away.

...

I can't believe I'm really doing this. Really, the only reason I'm doing this is because my sire told me to join a club, but still... _A Cappella?!_ The only upside to this is I'll be hanging out with a bunch of hot girls. Maybe I'll get lucky and get laid or something.

I get to the auditorium late, and the last auditioner is just finishing up.

"Again and again and agaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiin!" I hear a round of applause for the guy singing. Oh, it's that kid always hanging out with Jesse. What's his name? Ben... Benjamin? "Thank you. Performing gives me... such a rush." He says, choking out. I smile. It's good to know some people are still passionate about music. Unfortunately, not everyone in the auditorium shares my opinion.

"Alright, that's everyone." The guy hosting the auditions says, and Aubrey and Chloe look up at me.

"Wait! There's one more!" Aubrey shouts, and everyone turns to me.

_Great. No backing out now. _I think, and I walk out on the center of the stage.

"Hi... Um... I didn't know we had to prepare that song." I say.

"That's okay, sing anything you want." Chloe says with a smile.

I nod and think for a minute before I start humming a tune, then sing.

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off. But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know anymore... Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh.

"This is it, boys, this is war... what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white. I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style. That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight. She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am. Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

"Well, some nights I wish that this all would end, 'cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know...

"So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this?

"No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

"Well, that is it guys, that is all... five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands. This one is not for the folks at home; sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love". When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... some terrible nights... ah...

"Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up but we'd both agree it's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..."

Everyone's silent for a minute before everyone starts clapping and cheering. I blush at the response from the audience, and I hurry off stage. And run into Jesse.

"Whoa!" he says as I literally _run into_ him. We both crash to the ground, and he stands up first, laughing as he helps me up. "I've just got to say, that was awesome."

I blush as I realize he's talking about me singing, not just making a sarcastic comment about us colliding like that.

"Oh... thanks."

"Seriously, you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks." I repeat awkwardly.

"So. Tell me. You're beautiful, you can sing, and you can stack CDs like nobody's business..." He jokes. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Ride the Ferris Wheel at the state fair." I say, joking, glad that the topic is off my singing.

"Oh, I get it." He laughs. "So you make short jokes about yourself often?"

"Pretty much. But I'm the only one allowed to do it. Anyone else tries it, and it's just insulting."

"Oh, tough girl, huh?"

"Damn straight. I'm a fucking badass." I smile.

"Watch out!" He jokes back.

"Well, I gotta go."

"What, you have plans for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm running the booth at the station tonight. Full moon."

"Oh shit!" Jesse yells, running off. "I totally forgot!"

Before he gets more than ten feet away, though, he crashes to the ground, screaming in pain. My eyes go wide as I start to back away from him. His fingernails grow longer and sharper, and he starts tearing at his own skin, screams turning to snarls and growls. I feel my back against the wall, and I dig my fingernails into it, inching my way up the wall until I'm up against the ceiling.

I watch his body start breaking everywhere, his bones re-arranging themselves and changing shape. His nose starts growing longer, and his clothes lie in shreds around his deformed body. His hair spreads all across his body, covering his skin.

Finally, after ten horrifying minutes of the change, he lays still on the ground, panting deeply. I've seen plenty of werewolves in my fifty years as a vampire, but I'd never seen one change before. And if I could dream at all, I'd have nightmares about it for years.

He stands up on all fours when he's caught his breath. He sniffs the air, then looks dead at me. He snarls, then walks forward, keeping his head down low, like he's trying to keep me from seeing him.

I hiss at the monster below me, then shout for help.

A small Asian looking girl shows up and screams. A sharp, shrill sound pierces my ears, and my hands instinctively fly to block out the sound. Without my hands keeping me on the wall, I fall from my perch and have to somersault in the air in order to land on my feet. Jesse is on the ground, whimpering, and I realize I can no longer hear the whistle, though the girl's mouth is still open, and the werewolf in front of me is still writhing on the ground, claws over his ears.

_What is she?_ I ask myself.

Finally, Benjamin shows up.

"Crap, Jesse. I told you you wouldn't make it to the basement in time after auditions." Benjamin claps his hands together, then thrusts his palms towards the squirming wolf on the ground. Balls of light fly from Benjamin's palms and hit Jesse right in the chest. The werewolf falls limp on the ground, and the Asian girl closes her mouth.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys?" I ask my two saviors.

"Imagine this!" Benjamin grins. "A wizard and a banshee saving the big bad vampire! So much for top of the food chain, huh?"

"Wanna test that theory?" I ask, baring my fangs in a sinister grin.

Benjamin gulps, and I laugh.

"Relax, dude. I'm a vegetarian. Only animal blood for me."

He sighs in relief.

"That's good, then, because... I... um... I didn't want to have to put you down."

I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm a... really powerful wizard."

"I'm sure. So what did you do to him?" I ask, nodding towards Jesse.

"Oh, simple tranquilizer spell. Against a mid-level werewolf like Jesse, it should work for about ten minutes, so we've got about eight minutes left before he wakes up. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like some help getting him to the basement with the other wolves."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if the others attack us?"

"They're all chained up. Besides, there are guys there that are trained to deal with werewolves. They'll chain Jesse up somewhere, and no one will get hurt."

I nod and help Benjamin pick Jesse up, and the two of us carry him down to the basement.

...

"Great. Another one escaped, huh?" One of the dungeon guards asks us, nodding towards Jesse.

"Nah. He just didn't make it down here on time. He was on is way, but it was too-"

"Wait, what do you mean "another one"? Did a werewolf escape?" I interrupt Benjamin.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Some of these dogs are too strong even for the titanium chains."

"I take it you don't like werewolves."

"Not a bit. That's why I trained to learn how to deal with them. Now, if they act up, I can beat the living shit out of them." He grins, baring three rows of razor-sharp teeth on each jaw.

_Damn. A Pure One. A demon._

"Yeah, well, they're not all bad." I say.

"Yeah? Then why'd he attack you, if he's supposed to be your friend?"

"Well, werewolves lose their minds when they- wait, how'd you know he attacked me? And how'd you know we're friends?"

"Well, when you said not all werewolves are bad, you looked at him. So, either he's your boyfriend, or just a close friend. And I'm getting more of a lesbian vibe from you, anyway."

"He's not either, actually. We just work together. Yeah, I guess we're kind of friends, but we're not exactly close, and... why am I even explaining this to you? We don't have much time before the paralysis spell wears off, need to get him chained up." A snarl from Jesse emphasized the point.

"Fuck. I'll take him." The guard picked Jesse up easily and carried him into a cell, chaining him to the wall.

"Just don't hurt him." Benjamin says, and the guard snorts.

I roll my eyes and lead the Asian girl, who's told me her name several times already, I think, but I could never hear what she said, because she was always so quiet, and Benjamin out of the dungeons into the cool night air.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night, I hear a knock on my door. Kimmy the Gorgon is out with her friends or whatever, so I walk over to answer the door. Instantly, I'm thrown into darkness as someone throws a hood over my head. I lash out at the nearest person, but they seem to be expecting an attack, because my fist is caught by someone with an iron-strong vice grip, and both of my hands are tied behind my back with a very strong rope that even my vampiric strength can't break. I try to scream, but somehow, the scream echoes around in the hood, and I get the feeling that no sound escaped at all. I jump up and kick out, but I find myself hovering, weightless, unable to move, and not because I somehow developed levitation as one of my powers.

I let myself be carried somewhere, thinking the whole time that someone was kidnapping me to use as a ransom for my sire. But I can hear laughing outside the hood. Two very familiar voices. Female.

I smell the air, and I can smell their undead blood. Vampires. But how? They can't come in unless they're invited by someone living inside the room. I've only invited one vampire in my room since I've been here, and Kimmy hates vampires. No way she'd invite any of them in.

So who the hell just kidnapped me?

My question is answered as I find myself standing still in a big room. At least, I get a feeling I'm in a big room. I still can't see anything because of the hood.

"The sopranos. Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly." Aubrey says as three other girls have their hoods ripped off. "The mezzos. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori." Same thing. "And our altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." My blindness is remedied quickly as the hood is ripped off my head, and I'm blinded by the thousands of candles all over the place.

We're each handed a scarf and told to raise our right hand.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey continues, and Chloe hands me a chalice of red liquid.

"Dude, no!" I protest. "I don't drink anything but animal blood!"

"It's okay." Chloe explains. "It's pig's blood."

"Oh." I say, then take the chalice and down a swallow of it. I hand the chalice to the girl next to me, Ashley, I think her name is. She drinks from it and gags. So. Not a vampire, then. The other new Bellas pass the chalice down the line. Most of them gag, obviously not blood drinkers.

"Now, place your scarf in your right hand and repeat after me." Aubrey says.

_After me_. I think, and I smile.

"I, sing your name."

_Okay, she said sing your name, not do an imitation of a train wreck._

Aubrey and Chloe both wince at the sound, but they smile it off.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," Aubrey continues, like that dying cat hadn't just busted everyone's eardrums. "And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." The last part throws us all for a loop, but we repeat it all anyway. I might as well. Not like I'm in any danger of that. Treblemakers are all dudes. I'm a lesbian. I'm more in danger of sleeping with everyone in this room than the Treblemakers. Then again, I doubt everyone here is gay.

"You are all Bellas." Aubrey finishes, and everyone screams, including the Asian chick from last night. Apparently, her name is Lilly, and she's a banshee. And as soon as she opens her mouth to scream, all of us hit the floor, writhing in pain. She glances around at us and mouths an apology.

"Just... try not to do that in any rehearsals, okay?" Aubrey groans as we all get up.

"Okay, guys, first we have the Bellas-only celebration, then we'll all head down to the amphitheatre for Aca-Initiation Night." Aubrey says. She whips out three big bottles of wine for celebration, and a really heavy-set blonde chick, actually, the one from outside the "Damned Jinns" booth at the Activities Fair, grabs a bottle all for herself.

"What?" She asks me when I smirk at her. "I'm a mermaid. We can hold our liquids, you know." She says with a grin, and I can't help but smile back. Already, I can tell she's gonna be a cool girl to hang around with. Maybe making friends won't be so bad, if they're all gonna be as cool as her. "You want some, Shorty?"

I smirk, baring my fangs.

"Oh, are you on some kind of blood-only diet?" She asks.

"No. But I need something a little stronger than wine right now. I hear there's gonna be actual beer at the amphitheatre. I'm holding out for that."

"Ah, smart." She agrees. "I'm Fat Amy, by the way." She offers me a hand.

"Oh. Beca." I say, shaking her hand awkwardly. "So... mermaid?"

"Yeah. You know, half fish-half human? Tail springs forth when I'm in the water, but on dry land, I walk and talk. You know, it gives me a bit of an edge in mermaid dancing competitions." She laughs.

"Mermaid dancing?"

"Yeah. You usually start like this..." So Fat Amy drops down to the floor and straightens out her legs, then moves the top half of her body around, swaying. "It's a lot of floor work." She grins.

"Cool." I say. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm actually joining a freaking A Cappella group._

All the girls mingle for a while. Luckily, for the most part, they left me alone. Everyone came up at least once and asked me my name. I answered them all politely, but they could sense that I'm more of a loner, so they left me alone after.

Unfortunately, the one girl I _really_ didn't want to talk to was more stubborn than that.

"Hey, Beca." Aubrey says as she walks up.

"Oh. Hey Aubrey."

"Please, feel free to call me Bree. I mean, for crying out loud, we almost had sex together. If that doesn't put us on a nickname basis, I don't know what does." She flashes her fangs in an absolutely stunning smile that makes me forget any and all reservations I had about joining this group.

"Are you using hypnosis on me?" I ask, unable to stop myself. She wrinkles her eyebrows.

"Sorry. That's one ability I haven't quite gotten the hang of yet."

_Good, so she _was_ using hypnosis on me._

"Oh, good. For a second, I thought I was sounding completely rude." _Why do I even care if I was rude? I've known her for five seconds, it's not like I'm about to marry her! Why am I thinking about marrying her? Good god, what is the matter with me?!_

"Nah, it's okay. That's why I'm here. Being a pure-born vampiress, I have all these special powers that I can't quite control yet. I actually kind of need people to point out when I'm using them unawares. So... thanks..."

"Oh. No problem... I guess. So... pure-born, huh?" I already knew that, I just figured I'd make conversation, despite my status as an eternal loner.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Um... bitten." I pull my hair away from my neck and show her my scar.

"So... lover?"

"What?"

"The guy that bit you. Lover?"

"No!" I exclaim.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"No... it's okay. Um... I was mortal, and... well... This vampire saw me, and he turned me because I remind him of his daughter. She was a pure-born, too, just like him, but a hunter caught her and... well, I never figured out what happened to her, but my sire still keeps her dust in an urn in his room. Anyways, he decided that, because she was going to take over the clan when he dies, that now _I'm_ supposed to take over as queen of the clan when he's gone. That's why I'm here. I'm supposed to learn to control my powers here so I can become the new queen."

"You don't sound so thrilled about it. Why?"

"Well... I just don't want to be queen. I don't even really want to be a vampire."

"Vampir_ess_."

"What?"

"Female vampires are called vampir_esses_. Just like demons and demon_esses_."

"Oh. Well, whatever."

"So why don't you like being a vampiress? And why _wouldn't_ you want to be queen of your clan?"

"Well... I just... I remember what it was like, being human. I remember being able to eat actual food, and the way it tasted. I remember being able to breathe, what it was like to _have_ to breathe in order to survive. I remember being able to walk out into the sun and feel the warmth, and the safety that you feel under it. I remember the blissful ignorance of the real demons of the world, thinking the scariest thing out there was some potential rapist or something lurking in a dark alley. Now, I'm one of the things that are scarier than that rapist in the dark alley. Now, if I breathe, it's because I'm making the conscious decision to breathe, and it doesn't even feel like I'm breathing. Whenever I try to eat human food, I get sick. And if I try to stand in the sun, I'll die. And if I become queen of the clan... even my own choice of _mate_ will be taken from me."

"Why?"

I don't know why I'm telling her this stuff. I don't talk to anyone about my feelings, yet I can't seem to stop. "Well... I know other clans are not as strict as mine, especially when it comes to sexuality. But my clan... it's expected for a Queen to have a King, or a King to have a Queen, unless they rule alone. A King or a Queen can rule alone, or with a member of the opposite sex. But never with a member of the same sex. If I become Queen, I'll either spend the rest of my existence ruling alone, or with some guy at my side. Which means either I'll be forced to have sex with a guy, or never lose my virginity at all."

"You're still a virgin?"

"Really? That's what you picked up from that?"

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, that really sucks. But hey, you don't like it? Change it. Screw the rules. Get yourself coronated, then find yourself a woman, and fuck her brains out."

"Can't, unfortunately. They'll crucify me. Literally. They'll wear these little rubber gloves, or whatever, then chain me up on a crucifix. I'll slowly burn to death unless I renounce my lesbian ways and take a male mate. And the woman I try to make my mate wouldn't get a chance to renounce it. They'll crucify her, anyway. Several Queens, and even a couple Kings, have tried to change the rules of my clan by taking a mate of the same sex as themselves. It always ends the same way."

"Damn. That's fucking harsh."

"Yeah. You're telling me."

"Well, have you tried turning someone?"

"What?"

"Have you tried turning someone? Turning a human into a vampire? If you did that, then they'd be part of your clan's royal bloodline, technically, and you could choose to have the crown pass over you. Skip you, and go to whoever you chose to turn."

I shake my head. "I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

I sigh. "Well... I, um... I have a problem with drinking from humans."

"What kind of problem? You said earlier that you only drink animal blood. Why?"

"Um... Well... Let's just say that I don't drink from humans, okay? Leave it at that."

She looks disappointed, but drops it.

"Fine." She nods, then turns to walk away, but then she stops and looks back at me. "Listen... about what happened in your room... with us... in your coffin..."

"When you almost _marked_ me?"

"SHH!" She hushes me, looking around. No one heard. "Don't say anything about it!" She calms down when I promise I won't. "Anyway... I'm sorry, okay? I get carried away sometimes."

"How about Chloe?"

"What about Chloe?"

"You say you've fucked her lots of times. Ever marked her?"

"No! Of course not! We're just friends, that's all. The sex is just casual between us."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Because, somehow, I get the feeling that she wouldn't mind wearing your mark, or vice versa."

She rolls her eyes. "Maybe. I don't know. She's confusing as hell. I can't really tell one day to the next how she feels about me. One day, we're best friends who sleep together, the next day, she's hopelessly in love with me, and the next day, she's cold, not wanting to even be in the same room as me. She's always been a little insane. It's kind of a side effect of one of her more... _unique_ abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Chloe has this really rare power she got from some pure demon up in her family tree. Apparently, her great-great grandfather mated with a psychic Pure-One, and Chloe got the Pure One's power. She's an empath. She can feel other beings' emotions as her own, and it's kind of driven her a bit insane. But, because of it, she can connect to people much easier, too, and it really helps make her hypnotism _really_ powerful."

"Yikes." I say, glancing over to the redhead, who's mingling with some tall brunette who can't seem to stop groping herself. I think she introduced herself as Stacie earlier. She called herself something called a... a _suck-you-bus_? I make a mental note to look that up some time.

"Yeah. So far, no one's ever resisted her hypnotism. Her thrall, hypnotism, compulsion, whatever you want to call it, is the strongest hypnotic power anyone in our clan has ever seen or felt, and we've got vampires older than a millenium in our clan. If she really wanted to, I'll bet she could even hypnotize my father, the King of our clan. And he's strong enough that a basilisk's glare can't even paralyze him."

"Basilisk?"

"Wow, you don't know much about other creatures, huh?"

"Not really."

*****"Well, if you look into the eyes of a basilisk, it kills you. Unless you don't have a soul, in which case, it just turns you to stone. It's like a ten times more powerful version of a gorgon's abilities. If you're able to resist the petrification of the basilisk's glare, then you can get away with mere paralysis until you get an antidote, but my dad is so resistant to hypnosis that even a basilisk can't paralyze him."

"Wow. That's really cool."

"You know, I never caught what clan you're from."

"Oh. North Georgia." Aubrey freezes suddenly.

"Wait... North Georgia?"

"Yeah... Why? Is that a problem?"

Bree hesitates for a while, but then the momentary anger/fear I saw in her eyes fades. "No. No problem. Just surprized. Didn't expect you to have come from such a prominent clan as the Northern Georgian clan."

"Why? Am I not fancy enough?" I take offense.

"No, it's not that. It's just... you don't seem so uptight or anything. I've always been told that the North Georgian clan is snooty and uptight, with major sticks up their asses."

I laugh. "Okay, you got me there. Most members of my clan are pretty uptight. But as a human, I was actually from a pretty poor family, so I wasn't raised to be a fancy woman or anything."

"That's cool. I don't really like those snooty types, myself."

"You're pretty different from what I would have expected from a princess, yourself. You seem more down to Earth, you know? You don't seem to be afraid to speak your mind."

"Hey, my clan actually encourages strong women. In my clan, the women hold most of the power, and the men are actually okay with that. I guess you could say we... _dominate_." She smiles suggestively, and I raise my eyebrows in response, trying to hide the heat spreading through my stomach and nether regions.

***Please note that, while most of this information about basilisks is accurate, I tweaked it a bit to fit my own vision for this story. Generally, from what I've read about basilisks, looking them directly in the eye **_**will**_** kill, but if you only catch its reflection or see it through a transparent/translucent barrier, then you'll be turned to stone. According to J.K. Rowling, in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, an antidote to the petrification effects of a basilisk's stare can be produced with the root of mature Mandrake. Souls and resistance to hypnosis affecting the spell of the basilisk's glare is something I made up for the purposes of this story, so do not take my word for it!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aubrey left me alone soon after her "dominate" comment and went back to the front of the room.

"Okay, girls, now that you've all gotten to know each other a bit better, follow me." Aubrey demands, and we all follow her curiously. Chloe is pretty much dry humping her as they walk. She seems to always have to have some part of her touching some part of Aubrey.

We left the Bella's rehearsal space and followed Aubrey down to the amphitheatre, where the other A Cappella groups were gathering.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." I mutter as I walk down the steps.

"Just living the dream." Fat Amy says with a laugh. I didn't even notice she was beside me. "I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in!"

I smirk at her antics, then turn when I hear someone literally crowing my name.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!" Jesse laughed, drunk off his ass, and he stepped over seats to get to me. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Bella?"

"No." I deny, wanting nothing more than to get away from this drunk werewolf. He's kind of cool and all, but not _that _cool.

"You're one of those A Cappella girls, and I'm one of those A Cappella guys, and we're gonna have a-ca children. It's inevitable."

"Sorry, not a big fan of pups." I joke. "You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"No, I'm not drunk, you're just blurry."

He stumbles for a second, but catches himself.

"Yeah? You okay?" I ask, smirking.

"Yeah."

"You almost fell over?"

"No I didn't. You know I could-"

"Could you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yep."

"Can you stand up straight?" I ask, pushing on his chest slightly. He starts to lean back, but he rights himself again.

"See how I come right back?" I push on him again. "Aaaaand I come right back." He rights himself again, smirking victoriously.

"Right. Wow."

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks after a minute.

"Sounds good."

"I'm gonna get you a drink."

"Go for it."

"I think you need to get on this level." He prowls off in search of alcohol, and Aubrey takes his place quickly. She grabs my hands and holds them tightly.

"Hi. I am _so_ glad I met you. I think we're gonna be fast friends." Aubrey slurs drunkenly.

"Right. Well, you've seen me naked, so..." I wink at her, and she doesn't even try to hide her arousal at the memory.

But I'm spared any further awkwardness when someone starts some music playing and everyone starts singing along with "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer. Aubrey turns and walks off without another word, and I sigh in relief. If we'd been together like that much longer, one of us probably would've jumped the other right there and then.

Of course, Jesse _would_ choose that moment to come back with alcohol.

"I don't know the words, but I can..." Jesse sang along with the song... in theory.

"Thanks." I say as he hands me a red solo cup of alcohol. Normally, I don't drink alcohol, but I could definitely use something to dull my senses right now, maybe even to a human level.

"This is awesome." He says, turning around to look out over the rest of the amphitheatre.

"It's something, alright." I kind of agree.

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS!" He shouts out, and I have to cover my ears. No one else really pays attention to him, though.

"But you gotta keep your head up, oh. And you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh. And you can let your hair down, eh." I start singing quietly along with the song in the background. I like this song, and I'm planning to use it in a mix soon, or else I wouldn't even bother.

At one point during the night, I look over and see Chloe hanging onto Aubrey like a lifeline, both of them obviously drunk, and looking seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off and fucking each other right there. I'm instantly overcome by a feeling of jealousy for Chloe, something I don't even really understand. I mean, I only met Aubrey a few nights ago. I barely know anything about her. Why would I be jealous of Chloe? It doesn't make sense.

After my fifth cup of alcohol, I throw the cup away and start making my way back to my dorm room.

"Beca? Where are you going?" I turn and see Chloe right behind me.

"Gonna get back to my dorm." I say simply, then continue walking.

"Why?"

"Um... Because I just... I don't belong back there. I'm not one of those A Cappella people. I mean, I only joined because my sire is forcing me to join at least one club outside of my internship at the radio station. The only choices that I know anything about are this, Bloodsuckers United, and the school _Quidditch_ team. Seriously? Do you think I'm the type of person to actually want to play _Quidditch_?"

"Wait, you know about Quidditch?"

"Yeah. I read Harry Potter. Anyway, only people who know how to ride enchanted broomsticks can play Quidditch. I don't ride brooms."

Chloe laughs at that. "Yeah, that's pretty much only lame sorcerors and whatnot who don't know how to shape shift or teleport. By the way, why not join Bloodsuckers United? Pretty much every other vampire on campus has, along with some other species' of blood drinkers. I'm a member."

"I don't drink human blood."

"Oh yeah. I was meaning to ask you about that. I heard you say something about that earlier tonight. Why not?"

"I just... I just don't drink human blood, okay? It's just that simple. I don't talk about it, and I prefer people not to ask."

"Sorry. I'm just curious, is all. So that narrows down your choices to... A Cappella?"

"Yup. And the Bellas is the only one that I'd have _anything_ in common with. Basically, I'm a girl. That's all. I don't do drugs, so no "High Notes" for me, I couldn't handle that much Madonna, so no "BU Harmonics", and as for the "Treblemakers"... well, that much is obvious."

"True. So... we're a last resort, then?"

"Yeah. No offense, or anything, but... well, actually, I don't really care if that offends you."

"Nah, I get it. Overly controlling sires are a pain in the neck."

I smirk at her cheesy pun.

"So. How'd you enjoy her?" Chloe asks bitterly.

"Um... excuse me?"

"Aubrey. How'd you enjoy her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Beca. I know you slept with her."

"What? No I didn't."

"Really? Please. The night after you guys got out of the hospital after the shower incident. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you two didn't hook up?"

"Yeah. Nothing happened. But why does it even matter, even if we did?"

"Because she's mine!" And so evil, bitchy Chloe is back. I remember Aubrey's explanation behind Chloe's mood swings, so I cut her some slack.

"Well, don't worry. Nothing really happened between us."

"Bull crap, Beca! She went to your dorm room as soon as we got home!"

"So?"

"So? So, we both saw you naked, and I know you definitely saw the look in her eyes, the same as I did! She _wants_ you, Beca. And Aubrey doesn't just _refuse_ to go after what she wants! You're seriously telling me she didn't throw herself at you?!"

"Well, I didn't say that."

"Then you _refused_ her?! Bullshit! I see the way you look at her, Beca! You want her just as much as she wants you! But neither of you want each other _nearly_ as much as _I_ want her. And I _will_ have her. She already belongs to me. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Really? Because I don't remember seeing your mark anywhere on her." Okay, now I'm fighting back. I'm taunting her now, and both of us know it, but I can't stand this bitchy Chloe anymore.

Chloe's kick connects with my stomach before I can register the fact that she moved. _Damn she's fast!_

I double over, hacking and coughing.

She leans over so her mouth is right next to my ear.

"Not yet. Not yet, Beca. But soon." She whispers in my ear. "I haven't marked her yet, but I will soon. Then, she'll mark me, and we'll be together for eternity. She won't settle for some lowly _bitten_ half-breed like you."

She stands back up suddenly, then the look in her eyes change.

"Oh, Beca, I'm sorry!" She falls to her knees, trying to help me up, but I push her away.

"Get away from me, you crazy bitch!" I shout at her, and she flinches back, wounded.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." She has tears in her eyes, and I can tell she's being genuine.

_Fuck. Another mood swing, huh. She really _is_ insane._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what am I supposed to do about Chloe? She keeps beating the crap out of me every time we're alone." I ask Aubrey after one Bella's rehearsal. We've grown a bit closer ever since Hood Night. I can actually almost call her my friend. She's a bit hard on everyone, but I think it's just because she's so passionate about this. Sure, I don't get what's so great about this whole A Cappella thing, but I do understand being passionate about something, so I try not to push her too far, but I do know that in order to maintain your passion for something, you need to be goaded, so I intentionally push Aubrey's buttons mainly so I can challenge her to make herself better.

I just wish she'd let me show my passion for music.

"Well... I don't know what to say... Um... just try not to push her buttons too much. Like, I've noticed that she mainly seems to go "bitch-zilla" whenever you guys start talking about me. So, just try to stay away from that topic, and her "bitch-zilla" moments should come less frequently."

"Should? Great. Thanks for the help." I growl.

"I'm sorry. Just... give it time. Her shifts like that kind of ease up once she's known a person for a while. I almost never have to deal with her shifts anymore, unless she's still in one of her swings after talking to someone else."

"I've known her for almost two and a half months, and there's no end in sight."

"It'll take longer than that, Beca. Just give her time. It'll ease up eventually."

"I doubt it. As long as she's got it in her head that I'm trying to steal you away from her, there's no way she'll ever actually like me."

"Actually, she does like you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious. She likes you, Beca. I mean, not in a sexual way, though there's some of that there, too, because, let's face it, you're hot as hell. But she likes you. Like a friend."

"Helluva way to show it." I say, pointing to my newest black eye.

"That's just one of her swings. You haven't seen the real Chloe yet. If you ever see the real Chloe, you'll find that she's really sweet and caring."

"Yeah, I've seen that side."

"I doubt it. There's a difference between her bubbly, completely optimistic side and the real Chloe. Most people only see her two polar opposite faces. There's her bubbly, chipper, everything's right in the world, "glass is completely full" personality. Then there's her dark, angry, kind of depressed, almost evil face. Those are the two faces that most people see. But when it's just me and her, alone, with no one else around to feed her empathic abilities, she's able to tell the difference between my emotions and hers, and she's her old self again. She's the real Chloe with me. And the real Chloe is more towards the bubbly face than the dark face, but she's not, like, Stepford happy, either."

"Well. If I had to choose between the dark and bubbly faces, I'd choose the bubbly. And yet, somehow, I always end up with the dark face that wants to beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Oh. Speaking of blood... can I ask you a personal question?"

"I'd prefer you didn't. I don't like to talk about myself."

"Just one?"

I sigh in defeat, though obviously, I didn't put up much of a fight. "Fine. Just _one_, though, and it depends on what the question is."

Aubrey nods. "Okay. Why don't you drink human blood?"

"Okay, not that question." I say. "I don't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because... It's just... I just don't."

"Please?"

I scoff. "Really? The mighty Aubrey Posen saying _please_? Someone call Ripley's."

"Very funny, Beca." Aubrey says in frustration. "Come on, why is it so hard to talk about not drinking human blood."

"I just... I have some issues, okay?"

"But what kind of issues?"

"Personal issues."

"Look, I'm not coming down on you for not drinking human blood, I just want to know why."

"I get that. But I can't... I just... I can't talk about it."

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

"Bad. Very bad."

"Well, whatever it is, trust me, I've heard worse."

"I don't doubt it... But it's still bad."

"Just tell me already!" She put just a hint of persuasion behind her voice, looking me in the eyes. It isn't enough to actually _force_ me to tell her, but it gets her point across. She's not going to drop it.

"Fine!" I scream at her, and she recoils. "When I drink human blood, I turn into a monster!"

"Beca, we all get that sense of euphoria after feeding, it's nothing to be ashamed of." She says, but I shake my head.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking literally. When I drink human blood, it's like an addiction. A frenzy begins, and I literally _can't_ stop. I can't stop at drinking just enough to sustain myself, I have to drain the human dry, then find another human immediately. It's like no matter how much blood I drink, I can't get enough, it'll never be enough. The only way I can stop is if someone stronger than me is able to restrain me long enough for the euphoria to fade, which, for me, lasts ten times longer than for most vampires, or if I kill every human around me. And I don't just drink, either. When I'm done draining them dry, I rip their throats out with my fangs. I literally become a monster." Tears are starting to well up in my eyes as I remember the last time I drank human blood. I look over at Aubrey and see her standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wait, so you're... You're... A Ripper?"

"A what?"

"A Ripper. It's a word used to describe a vampire or vampiress that's addicted to human blood. Whenever they taste human blood, it's like you said, they can't stop drinking it. They drink and kill until there's no humans left around them to kill. Then, they move on to another area, and they start over again. If they ever go long enough without feeding to lose the euphoria, then they just go out and drink again so they can get it back."

"Oh... Yeah... I guess I am a Ripper, then..." I wipe the tears from my eyes and shudder. "I mean, except for that last part... I try to avoid human blood."

"What... what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"The... The way it feels after... when you're in the middle of that... that state of mind..."

I realize she's asking how it feels when I'm killing, and I can't stop killing. "It's... It's amazing." I say sadly. "It's like the best feeling ever. I mean, I don't really have much experience other than masturbation, but the best way I can describe it is it's like the best orgasm you've ever had, only better. It's like... nothing can compare to how amazing it feels... while you're in that state. You can't stop killing. Mainly because you don't _want_ to stop. But even if you did, your body craves more, and you literally can't stop yourself. It's like you lose control of your own body, and no matter how hard you fight it, you just keep killing, never even slowing down. Not that it matters, because you just don't want to stop, so you don't even try to fight it. You just sit back and enjoy the whole thing. The only way I can describe it is perfect bliss.

"But... at least for me... once that euphoria is gone, because I've run out of humans to kill, or I lose the taste of it in my mouth... I feel sick. Not because I ate too much, though there's that, too. It's because I can feel their deaths. Every single one of them. During that state, when I'm the Ripper, I can feel their lives, and how it gives _me_ life in turn. But once that's gone, all that's left is the death. And it doesn't just go away."

"Oh..." She says, still in shock.

"Yeah. Oh. Most vampires envy me because of the way I could just kill and kill and kill, and think I'm either insane or stupid for not taking full advantage of this "gift" I have for slaughter."

"Well, it's just... I never had you figured for a... a Ripper..."

"Please don't call me that." I ask her.

"Oh... sorry... And, um... I don't envy you... I, um... I don't really like to kill, either... My clan... we're all about peace and whatnot. We never kill unless we absolutely have to. It's why we're all so good at hypnosis. We've learned to be able to erase memories efficiently, so no one ever witnesses us feeding and remembers. We don't kill humans if we can help it. We don't even usually kill the animals we hunt. We only feed enough to sustain ourselves, and maybe occasionally for pleasure, but very rarely do any of us ever actually _kill_ a human, whether on accident or intentionally. So you see, I don't envy you your "gift". Because I don't see it as a gift. It's a curse."

"Huh." I scoff. "Wish I'd been bitten by a member of _your_ clan, then. My clan looks down on me, despite the fact that I'm technically royalty."

Aubrey seems to be lost in thought for a while, and I just stare at her, wondering what she's thinking.

"What is it?" I ask, finally breaking the silence.

"It's nothing..."

"What?" I ask again.

Aubrey hesitates before she speaks. "Um... how much do you know about... vampiric customs?"

"Oh, um... why?"

"Just... answer the question, please... I'll explain in a minute."

"Um... I don't know much. I never really paid attention. I mean... I know the basics. I know that, to turn a human into a vampire, you need to drain them completely after feeding them some of your blood. I know that... if you're bitten by a vampire, whether you're already a vampire or not, you're seen as that vampire's property, whether as a lover or a daughter. That's why I'm next in line for my clan's throne. I know all the ways we can die."

"I'm... Well... Do you... did you mean it when you said... you wish you'd been bitten by my clan?"

"Yeah, I guess... I but it doesn't really matter. I wasn't."

"Well... did... did you know it's possible to be adopted by another clan?" She asks nervously.

I'm immediately taken aback. Then, I'm taken aback by the fact that I know the phrase "taken aback".

"What... What are you saying?"

She looks away from me, blushing. "Um... It's true... Um... you could become a member of... of my clan... if you wanted..."

"What? How?" The thought that I might be able to get away from all the criticism from my own clan actually kind of excites me.

"Um... I... I could... If you wanted, of course... _I_ could... adopt you... if I were to... bite... you."

I blush furiously when I realize what she's talking about. _She... She wants to... She wants to _mark_ me?!_

"Oh... So, then... you'd be..."

"Yes... I'd be... marking you. You'd be mine."

"But... wouldn't that make us..."

"Well... it just depends, really."

"On what?"

"Well, for starters... whether or not you agree to it... And second... how you... feel about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I mark you... then we could become... lovers... or sisters... But the point is... I'd basically be your new sire. Though, since I'm female... I'd technically be your dame, which is the feminine version of the word "sire". But... like I said... It's all up to you... I'll understand if you don't want to."

"What... what would it mean?"

"Like I said... It would depend on you..."

"How so?"

She hesitates again before she answers. "Beca... what do you think of me. I mean... how do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you see me? What... what do you want with me?"

"Aubrey, you're the one who wants to mark _me_, not the other way around."

She looks disappointed, but I finally think I understand what she's asking.

"Oh... Well... I mean... I guess I just... haven't given it much thought." That's a lie. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her ever since we almost had sex in my coffin that night.

"Well...?"

"Um... I guess... I guess that I... I like you. I mean... I think about you all the time. And you're actually pretty hot, so..."

"Then... I guess... if you agree... then we'd be... lovers... And since I'd be the one biting you, you'd be a member of my clan..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Both of us fall silent again as we process what we're talking about. Am I really considering letting her _mark_ me? Especially since I have never even actually had sex before?!

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since that night. She drives me crazy in Bellas rehearsals, and I do it right back. But even just the thought of her turns me on so much that I have to lock myself in my coffin for hours to satisfy myself. And... she just seems to get me. She understands me in a way no one ever has. She has the same passion for music as I do. She doesn't push me towards drinking human blood like everyone else seems to. In fact, she always seems to be encouraging me to just be myself, like she's happy just knowing me. And... I can't believe I'm thinking this, because I never believed it was even possible for a vampire, but... I think... I actually think I'm in love with her._

So, I do something I know is completely insane, and that is going to change absolutely _everything_ in my life. Or my undeath, rather.

"Okay." I say, and Aubrey's head jerks up to meet my eyes.

"What?"

"Okay. Do it."

"Really? You... you want me to... mark you?"

I take a deep breath, figuratively speaking, of course. Then, I agree again.

"Yes."

We stare into each other's eyes again, neither of us breathing. Then again, we're vampires, so we don't really need to breathe.

Aubrey nods finally, and we each take a step closer together. She puts her hands on my shoulders then turns me so my back is to her. She slowly brushes my hair away from my neck, exposing the spot where my sire bit me in order to turn me.

I shiver when her fingers graze across my neck softly, and my eyes squeeze shut. I can feel her lips on my neck a few moments later, and then just the tips of her fangs touch my skin, not yet pushing into my neck.

"Aubrey!" We hear someone screech, and we jerk around to see the intruder.

**Okay, my awesome aca-fans, here's the next chapter! Btw, I'd like to thank _Ali Davis_ for beta-ing this chapter and pointing out the spelling mistakes. So, thanks! I'm sorry for pissing you off with this ending, but come on, I'm not going to make things _that_ easy for Beca and Aubrey!**

**So, thus the conflict begins!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Aubrey!" We hear someone screech, and we jerk around to see the intruder.

I half-expected it to be Chloe. She always seems to just show up whenever Aubrey and I are alone together. I wonder why that is?

Anyway, this time, it's _not_ Chloe. If anything, she looks like a slightly older _Aubrey_.

"Um... Aubrey?" I ask, looking towards the woman.

"Oh..." Aubrey seems as stunned as I am, though obviously for a different reason. Aubrey's probably thinking _what is she doing here?!_, whereas my thoughts are geared more towards _wait, there are two of them?!_.

"Bree?" I ask again, pulling away from her.

"H... Hi... mom." Aubrey stammers, and I jerk back around to look at the woman. _Mom?! Holy shit, this is Aubrey's mom?!_

Aubrey's mom glares at us.

"Really, Aubrey? Were you _truly_ about to _mark_ some _hussy_ from the Northern Clan?"

I look at Aubrey's mom in shock. How did she know where I was from?

"Mom, I can expl-"

"Do not speak, Aubrey!" The older vampiress shouts, and her voice radiates power. It makes me want to drop down to my knees and bow before this woman. "You disgrace your family, and your clan! Your _infatuation_ with this _slut_ will not be tolerated!"

"Mom!" Aubrey shouts, but the woman holds her hand up.

"Silence! I do not wish to hear another word!"

"Wait, listen-" I begin, but a single glare from Aubrey's mom silences me. I mean literally. I tried to keep talking, because I don't take that kind of shit from _anybody_. But my voice wouldn't work. I look back at Aubrey for an explanation.

"She can... She has the ability to literally render people speechless. It's what makes her especially dangerous to sorcerers, banshees, sirens, or other creatures that rely on vocal abilities. If they can't speak, or use their voice, then they're vulnerable."

I nod in understanding, though I'm shocked that a vampire could possess that kind of power.

"You soil your name by consorting with the likes of _her_?!" Aubrey's mom shrieks in disgust.

"Mom, would you please just-"

"Aubrey! I do not want to hear another word from you!"

"Mom just shut up for once!" Aubrey screams, and her mom recoils in surprise.

"Why you insolent little-!"

"Mom! Let me speak already! I can explain!"

Aubrey's mom hesitates for a minute before finally gesturing for Aubrey to go on.

"Thank you." Aubrey snaps. "Now... It's true that _Beca_ is a member of the Northern Clan, but it's not by choice or birth. She was bitten into our world. She had vampirism forced upon her by King Michael of the Northern Clan."

"It matters not how she came to be a North Georgian vampire. They are, the lot of them, filthy murderers."

"That's what I'm trying to say! She's not a killer! She doesn't even _like_ to drink human blood!"

That startled Aubrey's mom. "Truly? She feeds only on animals, then?"

Aubrey nods, and then looks at me. "You can speak now. Tell her."

I nod. "Um... Mrs... Aubrey's mom... It's true. I don't like to drink human blood. It... It does things to me... It drives me crazy. I've only drank from humans a handful of times, and every time I do, it drives me crazy. Um... I told Aubrey about it... and she called me a... a Ripper."

Aubrey's mom gasps, and then glares at Aubrey.

"A Ripper, no less!"

"No! Listen, I _hate_ drinking human blood! I don't like what it does to me, so I avoid drinking human blood as much as I possibly can! I only drink from humans if it's absolutely necessary! And as a result, I am ridiculed by my so-called _family_, my entire clan. Aubrey told me that things are different in your clan... that I wouldn't be ridiculed just because I don't like to drink human blood... and then she... she offered to mark me, because it would mean I could..."

Aubrey's mom nods in understanding. "You wished to become a member of our clan, then?"

I nod. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm... I'm tired of how my clan treats me. They make sure nothing happens to me because they're afraid of my sire, but otherwise, they either ignore me, or they treat me like trash. Aubrey told me it could be different in your clan, so... I'm sorry, I just thought..."

Aubrey's mom holds a hand up to stop me, and then she turns to Aubrey, who shifts nervously, like she already knows what's coming. Now, if only I knew.

"Mom, that's not really necessary..." She says, but her mom shakes her head.

"You know the rules, Aubrey. You must be tested."

"Tested?" I ask, looking back and forth between Aubrey and her mom. "What does she mean tested?"

"Mom, please..." Aubrey begs her mom. Neither of them acknowledges my question.

"Rules are rules, Aubrey! Will you consent to the test?"

"No!"

"Then I cannot allow the _Mitchell_ girl to be taken in by our clan." Aubrey's mom turns to me and extends her hand. All at once, I feel tightness in my chest, and I fall to the floor.

"Mom! Stop it!" Aubrey screams.

The tightness turns to pain, and I feel like my heart is literally being crushed. I open my mouth to scream, but the glint in Aubrey's mom's eyes appears again, and my voice no longer works. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. I try to crawl away, try to escape, but my body can only shake uncontrollably in seizures.

"Mom! Please! Stop!" Aubrey screams even louder, and then drops to the ground, tears rolling down her eyes.

The pain soars to new heights, and I suddenly feel like my throat is being ripped out. I can feel the life draining from me. I'm dying.

"I'll do it!" Aubrey screams finally, and the pain fades as suddenly as it began.

I claw at my chest, and I know that I just ripped my shirt open, but the fading of the pain has left my chest tingly and itchy, it's so unbearable.

"Very well, then, Aubrey. This winter, when you return home for the holiday, you shall be tested. If you pass the test, then Rebeca Mitchell will be allowed to become a member of our clan. If you attempt to mark her before then, she will be put to death." I recoil, staring at Aubrey's mom. Something tells me that by "put to death", she means I'll be put through what just happened to me all over again, but this time, it won't stop just because Aubrey says "Pretty please".

Aubrey nods, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her mom nods again, then turns and walks out of the room, leaving me and Aubrey alone together.

"What the hell was that?" I ask my voice hoarse.

"That's... That's another one of... of my mom's special powers... It makes you feel the pain of all of your past victims at once. It only does any real damage to those who've killed lots of times." Aubrey looks shaken, and I look down at my hands. My skin is red.

"You were... you were about to start burning..." Aubrey cries. "If the flames had started, it would have been too late to save you..."

"But you did... You stopped it... Could've done it a bit sooner, but better late than never."

"I've never seen it happen so fast before..." Aubrey says softly, looking at me apprehensively.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means... It means you've killed more people than I thought."

I hang my head. That's what's gotten her so shaken up. "Two thousand, four hundred and seventy-three." I say, and she looks at me in confusion.

"What?"

"That's how many human lives I've taken. I've only drank human blood eight times, and in those eight times, I've taken 2,473 human lives."

"But that's... that's more than three hundred lives every time!" Aubrey exclaims.

"Actually... Most of those lives were only in the first three times."

"What?!"

I nod, wiping my tears away, then wincing in pain. My skin feels raw, like the top layer actually _did_ burn off. I feel like a giant blister. "In the first three times, I took 2,354 human lives. After that, I convinced my friend Anna to supervise me whenever I drank human blood, and make sure I didn't drink much. I still managed to kill about twenty humans each time after that, before she and Kendrick, my other friend, were able to subdue me."

Aubrey looks at me in horror.

"Yeah. I get it. It disgusts me, too. I understand if you don't want to-"

"No. Don't say it, Beca. Don't you dare try to push me away. That's not going to happen. So you've killed a bunch of people in your past. I don't care. Yeah, it's more than I thought... like, way more... But I already knew that you'd killed a lot of humans. The number doesn't really matter. Not to me."

"What if I told you I used to actually _enjoy_ the killing? That I used to look forward to going out there and killing men and women?"

"I'd ask you what made you change your mind."

I didn't expect that answer, so I'm stunned in surprise at first. Then, I sigh, and my eyes clench shut as I remember _exactly_ what made me change my mind about the killing.

"I... It was the third time I went out to a populated area for a big kill. I... I tricked my way into some family's house. I was under the guise of being a traveler, just passing through. They invited me in for supper, and I slaughtered them. The frenzy began after the first taste of the first victim's blood. The father. I was really sadistic. I liked to truly _terrify_ and torture my victims. I always went for the parents before I went for the children, because the fear made the children's blood taste richer. After I finished with the father, I moved on to the mother, then the kids.

"And I moved from house to house like that. After the third house I killed, someone caught on, and raised the alarm. Everyone cornered me as I left the fourth house, and they filled me with bullets. Their fear when I wouldn't die made their blood taste even sweeter. None of them were fast enough to stab me with anything, but it wouldn't have mattered, anyway. None of their weapons were made of wood. They all had bats, knives, guns... things like that. Things that hurt like hell, but none of them did any real damage. Some of them got the hint and ran away. They escaped, but no one believed them when they said a vampire had killed everyone in the town. They got locked up in loony bins.

"Anyways, after the frenzy faded, as usual, I kind of just looked out over the carnage and smiled. I started piling up the bodies to burn, because, of course, I'm not supposed to leave any evidence, so I started doing that. Well... Then, I came across a little girl..."

"No..." Aubrey says softly.

"Yeah. Just a little girl... about... say, nine or ten years old. I didn't really get a good look at her before I sunk my fangs into her throat and drained her dry, then ripped her throat out. After the euphoria from that kill faded, I noticed... she looked a lot like my younger sister. Then... I looked around the place... and realized I recognized everything. The house, I mean. It was all different, but the walls were shaped the same. I mean, they were all positioned the same. I walked down a very familiar hallway at the back of the house, and walked in the bedroom on the left. And it was just like I'd left it."

"Oh my god!" Aubrey gasps, even more horrified than before. I nod, and my own tears come back with a vengeance. I bury my face in my hands and start sobbing hysterically.

"I killed my own fucking family! My mom! My dad! My little fucking sister!" I scream. "I killed them... I drained them of their blood, and then I ripped their throats out. That was three years after I became a vampire. They still had my room the same way I left it that night. The night I was turned. Then... as if that wasn't bad enough... I had flashbacks... to _during_ the frenzy... When I was killing them. I... I remember my mom looking me in the eye... and... and... and saying... "It's okay, Beca. It's okay." Like I was still her daughter, the girl she'd given birth to, and not some fucking _monster_! She was actually _relieved_ to see me, despite the fact that she just _watched_ me rip my own father's throat out!"

I feel Aubrey's arms wrap around me and hug me tightly.

"Do you... Do you want to talk about something else?" She asks me softly. I can tell this topic is making her very uncomfortable, but even so, she's genuinely asking for my sake.

I nod, grateful for the change in topic. "What... What kind of test was your mom talking about?"

Aubrey sighs. "It... It's a three-part test that any member of my clan has to take if they want to adopt another vampire into the clan. The first part is simple. It's basically just answering a bunch of questions. But there's this special vampire that has been around for well over a thousand years. He has the ability to read the truth. He can tell if someone's lying, and tell what the truth is. He's called Truth-seeker. That's the only name any of us know to call him. So, my father will ask me a lot of questions, and the Truth-seeker will tell him if I lie."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not, really, but if my father and the council aren't satisfied with my answers, then I won't even be allowed to take the next test. I would just fail, and you wouldn't be allowed into the clan. Then there's the second test. The second test is much more... physical."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the second test is to test my resolve. I'll have to endure at least three days and nights of torture."

"But that's barbaric!"

"Yeah, I know. But really, most of my clan's customs aren't all that bad. But when it comes to things like adopting another vampire, or turning a human into a vampire, we take our customs very seriously."

"What... what's the third test?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. I've never heard anything about it before. Anyone who's ever taken it, and survived, has been driven mad. Either that, or they've been sworn to secrecy."

"But..."

"I know. And it'll be okay. I'll be fine."

I nod.

"Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah?"

"How... How do you feel about me?"

I flinch out of her embrace and turn to look at her.

"What... What do you...? What do you mean?"

"I mean... How do you really feel about me? I mean, I know you said you like me, but... is that all it is? Like... is it just... just lust, or... What is it?"

"Bree... We haven't... We haven't even really talked about where we wanted to go with this or anything."

"Well we need to!" Aubrey snaps. I recoil, and she looks guilty. "I'm sorry... it's just... I'm all tensed up now because of my mom, and... I'm sorry. But we do need to talk about this. I mean, for god's sake! Once this test is over, I'm going to be _marking_ you. That means... That means you'll belong to me... forever. If we don't even know what we want our relationship to be, then the marking will be worthless."

I hang my head again. "I know, alright? I know. But... I just don't know... What I want."

"Well... I know what I want."

"What?"

Aubrey looks back up and stares into my eyes. "You. I want you. It's not just lust, Beca. I really want you. I want all of you in every way. I have ever since I saw you at the Activities Fair at the start of the year. I... I've been told that I'm very passionate, and that... maybe I come on a little strong... But... I just... Now's not exactly the time for dropping subtle hints or anything. We desperately need to talk about this and figure out what we want, and devote ourselves to that relationship with each other. Because once I mark you, there's no going back or changing our relationship."

"I know. I get it. But... what are you saying? Are you... you're saying... you're saying you're in love with me, aren't you?"

Aubrey looks back down and nods nervously.

"I am. It happened the moment I first saw you. And Chloe knows. I haven't had sex with her since before I met you that night at the Activities Fair, and she's definitely noticed. She's insane, but she's not stupid. She pieced it all together on her own, and confronted me about it once she figured it out. I couldn't lie to her. She can always tell when I'm lying. So... that might be why she's been getting worse lately. She... She really loves me. But... I love _you_. I want you."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes or no. Do you feel the same?"

"I... uh... um... I-I-I... I g-g-guess... yes?"

"Is that a question, or an answer?"

"Well, for god's sake, Bree! You just told me you're in love with me! That doesn't happen every day! I mean, yeah a few guys back when I was human said it, and a few vampires back at my clan. But... never any girls... And... Especially not ones that I have any feelings for at all! So...excuse me for freaking out!"

"I know... I'm sorry..."

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. "Yeah. Me too... Look, I like you... and... I actually look forward to getting out of the 'Mitchell' clan, and into the 'Posen's' or whatever... and you are the main part of that... I look forward to spending time with you, and I think about you all the time... But... You know... until recently, I never even believed vampires _could_ love. Yeah, I believe it now, but... I don't know, okay? I just... I need to think." I say as I stand up. I mutter another apology before I walk away.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke had somewhere to go tonight, so I'm in the booth, finishing out the show for tonight, when Jesse walks up to me with a bouquet of flowers.

"Jesse, I already told you, I'm gay." I sigh.

"I know. These were left at the front desk for you." Jesse explains, handing me the flowers. "There's a card." He points out, and then waits. I look at him, and it's clear he's expecting me to read it out loud. I sigh, then take the card out of the envelope.

"To Rebeca, the girl who makes death look good- SA." I read, then scrunch up my nose. "Wow, that is the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." Jesse agrees, grinning. "And I'd know. I am the king of bad pick-up lines. 'SA', huh? Doesn't that mean-"

"Secret admirer." I confirm, nodding. "Well, hey, the line may be terrible, but the thought was sweet. What are they, anyway?"

"I'm no expert, but I believe they're called 'flowers'." Jesse jokes, and I glare at him, trying not to smile. That actually was kind of funny, but there's no way in hell I'm letting him know that. "Nah, I'm just kidding." Jesse says, chuckling to himself. "I think those are deathrise. Supposedly, despite their name, they're supposed to represent eternity. Thus, eternal love and devotion, or something as simple as eternal life. It just depends on what's written on the card." He jokes. "A fitting gift for an immortal."

I nod and put the flowers in a vase of water. They're actually really pretty. The flowers are mainly black, but with flakes of red throughout the petals, which are flayed out like tulips or something, and the stems were actually more of a deep purple, almost black. I like them. And I especially like how the water takes on the color of the stem as well, once I put them in the vase.

"Well, I'm off now. Gotta get back to my dorm before sunrise." I say, tossing Jesse the keys to the station.

"Alright, see you tomorrow night." Jesse calls as I walk out the front door.

...

Walking back to my dorm, I hear a low growl. I look around, anxious, but I don't see anything. I look up into the sky for a full moon, to see if maybe a werewolf had gotten loose, but the full moon isn't until next week, so definitely not a werewolf.

I look around again and sigh, then continue walking.

Not even five steps later, I hear the growling again, slightly louder. I look around again, more on alert now.

"Hello?" I call out, but no one answers. _This can't be good_. I think to myself. I look around for a quick way to escape, then take off along the side of the buildings. It's not long before I hear the sound of something running, chasing me.

I whip my head around and growl when I see... something running after me, quickly catching up. There's no way I can get away in time. Not unless...

I look to my side, then put my foot flat against the side of the building I'm next to, then my other, and I take off running up the wall. I've actually become pretty good at doing that recently. Huh, who knew you could actually _learn_ things here? When I'm halfway up the wall, I stop, turn around and look down. The beast that was chasing me is looking right up at me, snarling. It doesn't look like it can climb, and it doesn't even try, so I think I'm safe, at first. Then, it starts growing.

The creature looks like a two-headed lion, only one of its heads isn't a lion head, it's a ram head. Yeah, yeah. Funny. "Ram head". But no, I mean an actual flesh-and-blood ram's head, and it's moving around, like it's actually alive. Its two hind legs are cloven, probably to go with the goat head, but its forelegs are pure muscled lion's paws. Its tail is... no, _was_ a five-foot serpent with fangs that were practically dripping venom. But now that the creature grew, the serpent is closer to twenty feet long.

The creature is _easily_ four times its original size, which was _easily_ four times my size. When it stands on all fours, it's now looking down at me, even though I'm crouching on the side of a wall halfway up the side of a building. I gasp, then turn around to keep running, barely avoiding getting ripped to shreds with one powerful swipe of the beast's paw as it slashes through the wall behind me. I reach the top of the building and jump into the air, landing on the roof, then I keep running. It may not be able to climb because of its hind legs, but there's no guarantee that it can't jump to the top of the building with its four powerful legs.

Which it does. Before I make it halfway across the roof, I hear a loud _crash_ as the monster lands not five feet behind me. It crouches down on its front legs, like it's about to pounce, so I stop and turn around, getting ready to dodge.

That was a big mistake. Instead of pouncing, the creature's tail whips out and strikes me, sinking its fangs into my torso, impaling me all the way through. I scream in agony as the serpent injects its venom into me.

The snake releases me after a minute, and I stumble around, trying to regain myself, but my blood pouring out of me through the two gaping holes in my chest and gut leaves me slightly disoriented. That, coupled with the venom, is making moving at all next to impossible.

I collapse on the rooftop as the beast starts circling me, waiting for me to die so it can eat me.

I lay there, writhing, certain for the second time in the same number of months that I'm about to die. My vision is fogging up, and what little I can still see is shimmering like the air above a fire.

There are suddenly three of the creatures, and more are shimmering into existence. I know it's probably just a hallucination because of blood loss and snake venom, but that doesn't make it any less terrifying. The only good thing is that, with as much blood as I'm losing, I'm probably also losing the venom, too. It's a small comfort because I know it also means I'll bleed to death long before the venom kills me, but at least blood loss isn't as painful as snake venom.

Then, the creatures are slammed aside all at once as someone... slams them aside...

I can only catch blurry, shimmery glances of the figure coming to my rescue before I finally... black... out...

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, and... Well, I think I opened my eyes, anyway. Everything is dark. Pitch black. Like, so dark that even my vampiric sight can't see a thing. I try to sit up, and I discover exactly <em>why<em> everything is so dark. I'm in my coffin. Or... I'm in _someone's_ coffin. This coffin does _not_ smell like mine. It smells like... no way. No fucking way.

I push the lid open, and sure enough, Aubrey is laying on the floor right next to her coffin. She was covered up with a blanket to protect her from the sunlight during the day, but a small wisp of blonde hair stuck out from under the blanket. I look around the room, seeing bright sunny colors all over the place. Seriously, even her _coffin_ is a more cheerful shade of white. I mean, seriously, I never even knew there were different shades of white. But here they are! All over the room, accompanied by different yellows, pinks, blues and lighter greens in the shapes of flowers. Seriously, it's like a fucking fairy threw up all over the walls.

_Okay, who in the hell decorated this room? This was so not Aubrey's doing._ I think to myself, and then I see the other coffin in the room. My curiosity gets the better of me, so I get out of Aubrey's coffin, careful not to step on the sleeping blonde, then finally realize that I'm wearing pajama pants that are not mine, but I'm topless. White bandages cover my torso, and I can see and smell the blood that had soaked through them in two places: one in the center of my chest, between my breasts, and the other in the middle of my abdomen. Then, last night comes rushing back to me.

The beast was _big_. Like _Godzilla_ big. And strong. And absolutely terrifying.

_How the hell did I survive?_ I ask myself even as the memory of my blurry, shimmery rescuer came back. _Then who the hell...?_

Then, I turn back to look at Aubrey.

_Of course..._ I think with a smile.

Then the other coffin opens slowly, and I spin around to look at who was in it.

_Of course..._ I think, and my smile fades as I look at Chloe's head of red hair.

"Oh. You're up." Chloe says monotonously.

"Yeah." I say, mimicking her monotone.

"Good. Then you can get dressed and get out." Chloe says, jumping out of the coffin.

I don't like Chloe very much at all, but when she jumps out of her coffin, absolutely nude, I can't help but check her out. She's absolutely stunning. And now, I feel a little insecure about _my_ body.

"Uh... huh? What?" I ask. I didn't really hear the last part of... whatever it was she said.

"Get out." Chloe says again, pointing towards the door.

"Oh... right... sorry."

The sound of Aubrey moaning in her sleep draws our attention.

"On second thought..." Chloe starts, then looks at me with a gleam in her eyes. I'm betting bubbly, chipper Chloe is back. This is getting more and more confusing. "Wait up. I'm coming with you."

I swallow, nervous. "Um... sure... yeah... why not?" I say.

"Don't worry, Bitchy Chloe is gone for now." Chloe says with a smile.

"What?"

"Bitchy Chloe. She's gone for now. She shouldn't be back for a while."

"Oh... Really?" I ask, unsure.

"Yup."

"Oh... okay."

Chloe sighs. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I say and do when I'm in that frame of mind. I really can't control it. It's like something just takes over or something. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing, and I guess, technically, I can control it, but I can't control it. My whole personality changes. Beating you up, saying those things... those aren't things I'd say or do. So, like I said, I'm fully aware of what I'm saying and doing, but I just... I just don't care. I don't care if it hurts or pisses people off, I'm just... a bitch."

I keep looking at Chloe, looking for any sign of regret.

"You know, you don't sound too broken up about it." I say matter-of-factly.

"Well... See, that's the thing... I'm rarely ever myself, I mean the _real_ Chloe. Most of the time, I can only feel one emotion at a time, no matter what's going on around me. Right now, I'm feeling chipper, so nothing can really upset me right now."

"Really?"

"Yup. And my mood swings usually last a good while, too, so you're not really in any immediate danger." Chloe finishes with a wink. "By the way..." She says, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You have a really amazing body."

I blush as she pulls away and giggles.

"I don't get why you're so self-conscious about your body, Beca. For one, you're _hot!_ And two, you're a vampire. It's, like, instinct or something for us to want to flaunt it all."

"Truth is, I'm not really all that self-conscious about my body. Just around you and Aubrey."

"Really?"

"Yeah." My eyes widen as I realize what she's probably thinking. "Oh, don't read too much into it, okay? I mean, yeah, you're hot and everything, but... I just don't feel that way about you."

"Oh, it's okay. I get it. I mean, it's not like I'm pining over you, either. Oh, no offense."

"None taken... I guess." I say in confusion. I'm really not used to this Chloe. It's... unnerving.

"So, are we gonna go?" She asks, pointing toward the door.

I look back towards the door and shrug, heading to leave when I remember that Chloe is still nude, and I'm still semi-nude.

"Oh, uh..." I clear my throat, looking down at our state of undress.

"Oh, right." Chloe smirks, then turns back around to head to her dresser. She pulls out a red tank top and a pair of really short black shorts. Seriously, if they had been any shorter, they'd have just been a pair of denim panties. She slips on a pair of knee-high black leather boots and puts a red collar around her neck.

"Well? Are you going to get dressed?" She asks.

"I, um... I don't have any clothes here."

"Oh, don't be silly. You can borrow some of mine."

"Um... don't take this the wrong way, but... your clothes are all too big for me."

"What?" She's still chipper, 'cause of the whole mood swing thing, but I can tell that she automatically thought I was calling her fat. Which she most certainly is not.

"Like I said, don't take it the wrong way. It's just that I'm, like, half your size. I'm short, and I'm a fucking toothpick. I mean, when I'm allowed to go shopping for clothes, I pretty much have to shop in the pre-teens department."

Chloe snickers. "Do you make short jokes about yourself often?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. Just don't think that's an invitation for you or anyone else to do it." I smirk to let her know I'm kidding around.

But Chloe just ignores the warning, anyway, and jumps right into teasing me. "Well, here, I used to have this doll that I liked to dress up. You can borrow some of her clothes if you want."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Seriously? Already?"

"What? It was a big doll. More like a mannequin, anyway." She pulls out a tote of her doll's clothes, and my face lushes when I realize that the clothes actually should fit me.

...

It took ten full minutes of me scowling for her to stop laughing. Finally, deciding I needed to get dressed, regardless of who the clothes belonged to first, I walked over to the tote and just pulled some stuff out that looked like it remotely matched.

And then my humiliation worsened when I realized the clothes were still a size or two big on me. And Chloe erupted into laughter all over again, finally waking Aubrey up.

"Whaddahellzgoinon?" Aubrey slurred sleepily.

"Beca... She... and the clothes... doll... big...!" Chloe managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Whaddareyadoinere?" Aubrey asked me, still slurring, though this time was because of a yawn. "What are you doing here?" She asked again after she stopped yawning, to make sure I understood.

I look at Aubrey in confusion. "I assumed _you_ brought me here after you rescued me."

And Aubrey's eyes are suddenly wide open.

"Rescued you? What do you mean, 'rescued you'?! Why did you need rescuing?!"

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Beca, Aubrey didn't save you last night, I did."

My jaw hits the floor.

"Wait, _you_ saved me?"

Chloe nods. "Duh. I was in the area, I heard someone calling for help, so I ran up and found you being attacked."

"Attacked?!" Aubrey screeches, suddenly on her feet, still dressed in the same clothes from last night.

"Yeah. By a Chimaera." Chloe explains.

"WHAT?! Beca was attacked by a chimaera?!"

"So that's what that thing was, huh?" I ask.

"Yep. So, I tackled it, and I fought it off."

"Wait, you fought it off? How the hell did you do that? It must have been, like, twenty feet tall!"

"Oh, stop exaggerating. It was only ten feet tall. Chimaeras are fairly easy to fight. If you can get between the lion and goat's heads, neither of them can see you, so all you have to worry about then is the tail. I just hypnotized it to think I wasn't there." Chloe shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"What the hell happened?!" Aubrey asked, now noticing the bandages around my torso.

"The tail bit her." Chloe replied. "She got a lot of its venom, but it was pretty easy for the nurse to whip up a poultice to put on the bites. By the way, Beca, that's what those red spots are. The poultice, not blood. You seem to heal pretty quickly, even for a vampire. Your blood clotted before I even got you to the nurse. Wouldn't be surprised if those bites were only scars by now."

I nod. I always knew that I healed faster than other vampires. I just never really paid much mind to it. I don't hesitate a second longer to take the bandages off, and sure enough, all that's left of me being impaled by two gigantic snake fangs are two large scars on my chest and abdomen. But instead of being as big around as my fist, like the fangs themselves were, they're now down to about the size of a pocketknife. By the end of tonight, they probably won't even be there at all.

I look at Aubrey and notice her eyes are ten shades darker than usual. She shakes her head and clears her throat.

"Well, at least you're okay. So, do you wanna tell us what you did to piss off a chimaera?"

"I didn't do _anything_!" I protest. "I mean, all I did was I walked out of the radio station so I could get back to my dorm and go to sleep!"

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other in confusion. "That's not right. Chimaeras are, despite common beliefs, quite docile. They don't normally attack unless provoked."

Chloe's eye grow wide for a second, then she walks over to me. "Hold still." She says, then she leans in, and I freak out, because I think she's about to kiss me. I flinch away, but she grabs me and pulls me closer. I see Aubrey tense up, but relax when all Chloe does is sniff me.

"Dude, what the hell?" I ask. Chloe pulls away and nods.

"It's pheromones." She says to Aubrey, and that must mean something, because Aubrey's eyes go wide.

"Pheromones? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Excuse me." I interrupt. "What the hell are pheromones?"

Aubrey turns to me to explain. "Most creatures like the chimaera are drawn to certain chemicals because of their scent. The scent is so dull, though, that even vampires can't smell it unless they know what they're looking for, and they know to look for it. The chemicals that draws creatures to them are called pheromones. Different pheromones provoke different responses from different creatures."

"Somehow, you got a chimaera's attack pheromone on you. The scent provoked the chimaera to attack you. You weren't looking for pheromones, so you didn't notice anything unusual. You need to get down to the showers and scrub yourself raw to get the pheromones off. I mean it. _Raw_. As in red, tender skin. With your healing speed, you'll be tender for only a couple minutes before your skin grows back, but you'll have the pheromones off of you. Which means no more chimaera attacks, and no hellhounds humping."

"Excuse me?" I ask, befuddled.

Chloe and Aubrey smirk. "Like I said, different pheromones affect different creatures in different ways. In other words, what affects one creature one way, affects a different creature in a completely different way. The same pheromone that causes chimaeras to attack is a powerful aphrodisiac to hellhounds." Aubrey explains. "So, it's not likely that you accidentally came into contact with that pheromone, only a few plants produce that chemical. So, either someone wanted that chimaera to attack you, or they wanted you to try out bestiality."

"Not funny." I growl.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized I never put a thanks at the end of last chapter, so this one counts for both this chapter and last chapter. Thank you to Ali Davis for beta-reading this chapter. I tend to type these chapters so fast that I pay more attention to making the story flow than I do to spelling and grammar, so I'm sure by the time it gets to you, you've got your work cut out for you, so thank you for taking the time to fix it all! Also, I am proud to report that as of now, this story now has more than 50 followers! Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I hope I don't disappoint you!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aubrey, Chloe and I all had one class together today. Vampiric Studies. We're supposed to learn the basic abilities a vampire has, and how to control them to the best of our ability. Then, we're going to be learning some of the more advanced stuff. Things like transformation, hypnotism, and the rarer abilities that only a few vampires learn to possess.

Today's lesson is on transformation. Ever since my failed attempt to shift a while back, I haven't exactly been eager to try it again. Maybe I'll have better luck with supervision?

"Alright, now just use the basics I've taught you today, and shift. Stick to the basic bat shape for now, there'll be time to try for different shapes tomorrow." Prof. Wolfram says. "When I call your name, come to the front of the room and shift. Chloe Beale!"

Chloe all but _skipped_ to the front of the room, then closed her eyes in concentration. After what seemed like a full minute of waiting, she started to shift. She grew shorter and shorter while her arms connected to her legs with flaps of skin. Her nose flattened and her ears grew larger. Her red hair traveled down her back and covered her entire body. Her breasts all but shrunk into her chest. This all happened over a period of thirty seconds. When she finally settled, she had successfully shifted into the shape of a giant red bat. The only thing besides hair color that resembled Chloe was her eyes. Those stayed the same light shade of cerulean.

She let out an awful screech and everyone clapped.

"Very nice, Miss Beale. Alright, next, William Drew!"

Prof. Wolfram ran down the list. Some of the others were successful, some of them failed, and others... _kind of_ succeeded.

Finally...

"Rebeca Mitchell!" Prof. Wolfram calls, and I stand up. I'm nervous. I admit that. It would be different if I was standing in a mixed crowd or whatever, with werewolves, banshees, goblins, gorgons, etc. But this is a room of nothing but vampires. Most of them are the children of very influential vampires, which means most of them are Unborn. Which means that they all have their own special skills.

But me? I have yet to find _anything_ that I'm good at. Besides killing, that is. I'm good at killing, but go figure, that's the one thing I don't want to be good at. I'd easily trade my gift for killing for something like Chloe's hypnotism, or Aubrey's shadow manipulation. But no, I get the gift for _killing_.

I'm at the front of the room now, and I swallow nervously. I'm about to make a total fool of myself.

But I promised my sire that I'd try my best, so I'm not going to do this half-assed.

I close my eyes and concentrate. This will only be my second attempt at shape-shifting, while probably everyone else has been practicing since they were born, or Unborn.

This is going to go well.

I don't know what I was expecting. Was I expecting what happens in books? Where the heroine says she absolutely sucks at something after miserably ailing the first time, then the next time she does it, she's learned from her mistake, and she gets it perfect? Maybe not _expecting_, but I was hoping for it, at least.

Everyone in the room, except maybe the Professor and Aubrey, is laughing at me. I know I don't have a reflection anymore, but if I could see myself in the mirror, I'm sure I'd look stupid. And what's worse, I still don't know how to change back.

So, I look at the Professor, begging her with my eyes to help me. And she does, but not in the way I expected. She knocks me out.

...

I wake up in my chair, still in the class. I'm sitting by Aubrey now, though.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Beca, you were only out for a couple minutes." Aubrey explains. "She only hit you hard enough to make you black out. If you lose consciousness during a transformation, or while you're shifted, then you automatically revert back to your regular form. Unfortunately, though..." She looks me over, and I look down.

_Fuck_... I think. Or did I say that out loud? Oh well, I don't really care. "Where the hell are my clothes?" I ask.

"Well... you're still a beginner with transformations, so you haven't really learned how to incorporate your clothes into your transformation yet. That means that when you shift, your clothes either tear apart if you shift into something too big for them, or they fall off of you if you change into something too small."

"Then where are my clothes? I turned into a bat, didn't I? Bats aren't big enough to destroy my clothes, even as small as I am."

"Well... you did turn into a bat... in theory." Aubrey explains.

"What do you mean "in theory"?"

"Well... I mean, it had... bat-like _characteristics_... It had the general wing shape... and the big bat ears... And the fangs... but..."

"But what?"

"But... the overall body shape was more like a pig's, including the curly little tail, your eyes were more like a fly's eyes, your back feet were hooved like a horse, and you had feathers instead of hair..."

I sink down low in my chair.

"Great, so I'm now officially the laughing stock of transformations." I groan.

"Just wait." Aubrey says. "I'm next."

"Great, so you're going to make them all forget about my humiliation by showing them how awesome you are?" I ask sarcastically.

"Not exactly..." Aubrey said, grimacing.

"Aubrey Posen!" Prof. Wolfram calls. Aubrey swallows harshly as she stands up and slowly walks to the front of the room.

"What's her problem?" I ask Chloe, who was sitting on the other side of Aubrey.

"She sucks at shape-shifting. Seriously. She's been trying to get a simple bat shape down for almost a century." Chloe responds monotonously. I mean seriously monotone. Not even exaggerating a _little_. Her voice doesn't fluctuate at all.

"You okay?" I ask.

Chloe shrugs. "It's just one of my mood swings." She says, continuing her monotone. "This is my perpetual boredom swing."

I snicker at that. "Yeah, this class does kind of suck, huh?"

Cloe looks at me. "I'm serious. Not kidding. Seriously, no matter what I do right now, I'm going to be perpetually bored until this swing goes away."

My smile fades. "Dude, I thought you were joking!" I whisper. Then, the Professor signals Aubrey to begin, and she closes her eyes in concentration.

And over the next forty-five seconds, I go from thinking she's just sucking on purpose to make me look better, to almost laughing at how comical her fake suckiness is, to disbelief because _seriously_, no one can suck _that_ bad on purpose, then finally to pitying her at the end result.

Remember how Aubrey said that my shift was a bat "in theory"? I can't even say that honestly about Aubrey. The only thing it had in common with a bat was it had wings. It's ears weren't big and pointy, they were like, literally _nonexistent_. It had not a single hair on its body. It's "fangs" were more like a buck-toothed beaver's teeth. Its tail was more like what a rabbit's tail would look like if it had been shaved, and her torso shape resembled one of those cartoon superheroes with super strength. You know, comically large up top with super buff arms, which weren't even supposed to _be_ there, and comically small waist and legs.

All in all, she looked like an animal Stan Lee would have come up with if he was drunk and high at the same time.

But at least, when the Professor signalled her to shift back, Aubrey was able to do so without having to be knocked out. And she got to keep her clothes.

Aubrey sits back down with everyone in the room but Professor Wolfram, me and Chloe laughing at her.

"How bad was it?" Aubrey asked sheepishly. Chloe turned to her and replied in the same monotone she's been using with me.

"Not as bad as usual. It's gotten a lot better." She says, and I look at both of them. Aubrey beams like she'd just won the lottery. I decide not to burst her bubble, which I'm only able to refrain from doing because now it's got me wondering.

_If _that_ was the _improved_ version... how bad is it usually?_ I wonder, making sure I don't say that out loud.

...

After Vampiric Studies, I'm free for the rest of the night, so I head down to the library to just check around the shelves, see what kind of selection they've got. I've grown tired of Twilight, so I need some different reading material. Most people don't take me for an avid reader, but next to music, reading is my second passion.

Mostly, all there is, is reference materials, but there is a small section in the dusty corner of the library for entertainment. I prefer mostly fantasy, sci-fi, or graphic novels, but there are a few plain fiction novels there that I've enjoyed in the past. Books like To Kill A Mockingbird or Romeo and Juliet. I'm not really in the mood for that kind of stuff, though, so I just keep looking.

Eventually, I settle on two of my favorite books: Eragon, which is, in my opinion, the best book in the Inheritance Cycle, and Dhampir, the first book in the Noble Dead Saga. It's amazing how accurate Barb and J.C. Hendee are in their description of vampires. It's almost like they actually _know_ the truth about us. The way they have it so that the more powerful vampires each have their own special skills or abilities, just something they're _better_ at than other vampires, it's much better than the "vampires" in Twilight. And they don't give them ridiculous special abilities like seeing the future or protecting others from other vampiric abilities.

Anyway, aside from those two books, I also pick up a book I've heard about, but never really got a chance to read. I've heard it's pretty good, but that's about _all_ I've heard about it, so it'll be interesting to see what Fifty Shades of Grey is all about.

I take the three books up to the front desk to check them out, and the librarian's face when she sees Fifty Shades of Grey in the selection confirms my theory that this is going to be _interesting_. I'm not sure whether that's good or bad yet, though.

...

Back in my room, I plop down into my casket, set two of the books aside, and get started re-reading Dhampir. Kimmy Jin is going to be gone all night, so I'm free to read uninterrupted. I set my book down for a minute as I strip off my clothes, just because it's more comfortable, plus I'm alone, so it's not like I'm bothering anyone, then I pick the book back up and start reading.

I get to the point where Ratboy attacks Leesil, Magiere, and Chap just before they get to the town of Miiska, when suddenly; Fifty Shades of Grey calls out to me. Not literally, of course, but I'm definitely curious about it, so I slip a bookmark in between the pages of Dhampir, close the book, set it aside, then grab Fifty Shades of Grey from my desk and start reading.

...

Okay, so at first, I was kind of bored with it. So you've got two roommates, one of them is sick, so the other one has to go and do an interview with some rich tycoon type of person. I see where this is going, right? Wrong. I figured that this would be just like every rom-com out there, whether in movies, on TV, or as a book. Girl meets rich guy way out of her league, or vice versa, but the rich guy/girl that the main character meets turns out to be an asshole or a bitch. Then, throughout the story, and interactions with the main character, the rich bitch/bastard finds her/himself changing and becoming kinder, and more likeable, and finally pulls off a big romantic gesture to win the main character back because he/she realizes they've loved each other the whole time.

Instead, I get an erotic novel. Seriously, seems like every other time I turn the page; Christian Grey is slipping on a condom and tying Anastasia down so she can't touch him. The book may be predictable so far as far as the plot goes, but I find myself unable to stop reading. Most of it seems pretty tame as far as sex goes, but what do I know? I'm still a virgin, so it's all pretty exciting to me.

I get as far as the point where Christian spanks Anastasia while she has those balls inside her, and then I hear a knock on my door. I curse out loud, because I'm _really_ not in the frame of mind for company right now.

Still, I set the book aside, leaving it open so I don't lose my page, then go answer the door.

"Yeah?" I say, and I can hear my voice dripping with just as much arousal as I am.

And, of course, it's Aubrey. She gazes up and down my body and growls hungrily. I know she can smell my arousal, because I can, too. She can't stop herself. She pushes me inside, closing the door behind us and starts tearing her clothes off as she walks towards me.

I all but _jump_ into my casket, then quickly feel her weight pressing down on me. She kisses me as she already starts to grind down on me, hard and quickly building up a fast rhythm.

"Fuck..." I gasp, arching my back into her. But this is going too fast, even as aroused as I am. This is _not_ how I'm going to lose my virginity. It's not going to be some quickie because I read an erotic novel and my girlfriend just happened to show up right then.

_Wait... Did I just call Aubrey my_ girlfriend_?_

I put my hands on her hips and hold her still. She growls at me in frustration, but then looks me in the eye to see that I'm dead serious.

"What's wrong?" She asks, trying to keep the huskiness out of her voice, and failing miserably.

"I... I don't remember if I told you this or not, but... I'm... I'm a virgin." I say, and Aubrey gets this look on her face that says she's thinking.

"I don't remember if you told me, either. I... I can't really think straight right now." She admits.

"Bree... I'm not really picky or anything about how I want it to go, and I wasn't when I was human, either. Really, I only have one requirement, and that's that it's not going to be just some quickie."

Aubrey smiles at me. "Beca, trust me when I say that this was _not_ going to be a quickie." She says hungrily, and I gulp. "That was just foreplay." She says, and she starts to settle back down on me again, but I stop her again.

"We need to talk, Bree." I say, and she suddenly looks worried. "And I guess the only way we're going to be able to do that is if we're fully clothed, so... please?"

Aubrey nods and climbs out of my coffin. I join her standing on the ground and we both quickly get dressed. Unfortunately, Aubrey being here, even fully clothed, and knowing that only a minute ago we were only moments away from having sex isn't really helping much with my arousal. But, I sit back down on my coffin, which now has the lid shut, and Aubrey sits down beside me.

"What's up?" She asks, and by the sound of her voice, I know she's in the same predicament I'm in.

"Um... I just want to say... I'm sorry for running out on you like that a few days ago. I... I just freaked, okay? It was all just happening so fast, you know? And even after only fifty years of staying the same age, I just... I got a bit comfortable with things moving slowly, I guess, because I really have all the time in the world."

"Perks of being an immortal." Aubrey agrees.

I nod. "And then... suddenly... I'm going to college, I'm meeting a whole bunch of people, I'm having to adjust to being around other things besides vampires, I'm almost losing my virginity to a girl I barely know, I'm falling in love with said girl I barely know, I'm finding out that vampires actually can love, and there's a good chance that soon, I'll be able to add "I'm getting _marked_" to that list."

I look over at Aubrey and see her staring at me in shock.

"Yeah... I know... I'm being ridiculous, right?"

"I...you...uh...wha-..." She stammers, and I look at her in confusion. She takes a deep breath before she tries to speak again. "You're... You're falling in love with me?" She asks, and now it's my turn to freeze.

_Oh shit! Did I really say that?!_ I think back over everything I said, and sure enough, I actually remember saying that.

"I... I-I-I..." I can't speak anymore. She needs to react. Now. I don't know what to think, I'm panicking.

Then, she takes mercy on me, and she responds. With her lips. On mine. Gently. She cups my face and leans in, placing a soft kiss on my lips, smiling. I can feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, so I pull back to look her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

She nods. "I'm more than okay, Beca. I... I love you, too." She says, and I can't stop the stupid grin that spreads across my face, so I turn my head to look at the ground. I look back to her, but my smile fades when I see her face. She looks worried about something.

"What's wrong, Bree?"

She takes a deep breath. "It's... It's just... We have to keep this a secret, Beca. Neither of our clans can find out about this."

"What?" I ask. That stung. "Why?"

She looks at me in alarm when she hears the hurt in my voice. "Oh no, Beca! It's not what you think! It's not you, trust me! I am _not_ ashamed of you!"

"Then... what is it?" I ask in confusion.

She hesitates again before answering. "Do... Earlier today... In Vampiric Studies... Do you remember what Prof. Wolfram called me?"

"Yeah... she called you by your name..."

"And what did she say my last name was?"

If anything, I'm even more confused. What does her last name have to do with anything?

"Um... I don't know... Potter, or something?" It's not that I don't pay attention to Aubrey. That's not why I don't know her last name. Really, I've only heard it once, because it never came up in our conversations, and I don't really pay attention in classes beyond what I need to know to do the assignments, so I didn't really hear what Prof. Wolfram said Aubrey's last name was.

Aubrey shakes her head. "Posen." She said. "My last name is Posen."

I shrug. "So?" Then, I realize what she's getting at. "Oh..."

Aubrey nods. "I know I've never mentioned it before, and I'm sorry about that. But my clan is the Posen Clan, in South Georgia. We... don't really get along with..."

"Mitchells." I finish for her, and she nods.

"If my father finds out you're a Mitchell, even one with the name forced on you because you were bitten... he'll... he'll kill you. The only way we can be together is to keep it a secret until after I mark you. Once that happens, then you're under the protection of my clan, and even clan rivalries won't allow members of my clan to harm you because you're a Mitchell. Because you won't be a Mitchell anymore, you'll be a Posen."

I let all that sink in. "Then... maybe we should... keep our distance for now..." I suggest, though it hurts that I have to say this. "Just until it's done... So we don't slip up, you know?"

She hangs her head and sighs. "Yeah... It's probably for the best..."

We sit in silence for a while before either of us even moved. Finally, Aubrey turns to look at me.

"It'll be here sooner than we know it." She promises. "Halloween is tomorrow, and after that... only eight weeks to go until Winter Break. Then another five weeks for break, and we can be together..."

"Forever..." I say softly.

Aubrey looks worried. "Does... Does forever bother you?" She asks, her voice breaking.

I turn to look at her. "That's the thing... It _doesn't_. And _that's_ what bothers me. Not that it'll be thirteen weeks before we can be together, because we're immortal. Thirteen weeks are going to fly by, and in the future, we'll probably even think that maybe we rushed into things. That doesn't bother me. And it doesn't bother me that once the thirteen weeks are up, we'll be together forever, either. No... What bothers me is the simple fact that it _doesn't_ bother me."

"It... It bothers you that you're not bothered?"

I nod. "Exactly. Bree, I've been on my own pretty much since I was born, seventy-one years ago. Yeah, I had a cool family and everything, but even back then, I always shut everyone out. It's just who I am. And that only grew stronger once I became a vampire. It... It scares me how easily you've worked your way into my heart. It scares me how willing to open up to you I am. And it scares me that the idea of forever doesn't scare me. My sire told me that this experience... the whole college thing... would change me in ways I didn't expect, but... I don't know, I just didn't expect it to change me _this_ much. And... even just telling you this... admitting to you that I'm scared... even this scares me that I _can_ talk to you about it."

"I... I scare you?"

"No!" I exclaim, jumping up. "Well... yes, but no. I'm kind of scared because of how powerful you are and everything... but you yourself don't scare me. No... I'm scared of myself. I'm especially scared that this is all just a phase, and that soon, I'll close up again, even to you, and you won't want me anymore."

Aubrey stands up and wraps me in a tight embrace. "Beca, I'll _always_ want you. Even if you do close up again. I've seen who you are, and I'm in love with that. I'm in love with _you_."

I smile and return the hug. "I love you, too, Aubrey." I whisper. "I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you."

"You won't." She promises.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's another pretty short chapter compared to the others, but for some reason, the words just aren't flowing as easily as they usually do right now. It was difficult to write this chapter, because the words just would not come out. Originally, I had planned to touch up a bit on the chimaera attack again, start an investigation into it or something, but I just never got around to it, I guess. Writer's Block really sucks! I promise, though, in the next chapter, I WILL be touching on the chimaera attack, for those of you who are curious about why Beca keeps getting attacked.<strong>

**As usual, a BIG thanks to Ali Davis, who keeps taking time out of her own writing to make mine better! Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(AN: I know I JUST updated this story within the past few days, and I should be trying to update one of my others right now instead, but I had this really great idea for this story, and I just HAVE to get it out there NOW. Well, actually, I need to get it out YESTERDAY! A small hint: We'll see Aubrey being a big time BADASS!)**

Aubrey and I distance ourselves from each other, putting on the act that we can't stand each other. I actually really admire her acting skills, and whenever we're alone, and can actually be ourselves, I tell her just that. We make jokes that maybe eventually, she'll become an actress.

We especially distance ourselves around Chloe. She's loyal to Aubrey and more than likely wouldn't tell anyone about us if Aubrey asked her not to, but you never know. With Chloe being so desperately in love with Aubrey, her bitchy side might come out at the wrong time, and suddenly, the entire Posen Clan is on our asses, then my clan finds out, and we've got another Clan War going on.

This is actually strangely reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet. I wonder which of us is which? I like to think that I'm the man in this relationship, 'cause I'm just a badass like that, but let's face it, Aubrey's been with more girls than me. And even if the only girl Aubrey's ever been with is Chloe, that's still more girls than I've been with, unless I count myself, which I don't.

So, am I the Romeo to her Juliet, or the Juliet to her Romeo? God, I hope I'm not Juliet.

But then, now that I think about it, Romeo and Juliet both ended up committing suicide because they thought the other was dead. Granted, in Juliet's case, Romeo actually _was_ dead when she killed herself, but I'd prefer to avoid the whole killing ourselves scenario entirely, no matter who goes first.

And now I realize I've gone so far away from the story that there's no way I can make a smooth transition back into it, so I'm just going to get back to the point.

So, Aubrey and I are being distant from each other, yada yada yada.

"Okay, girls, tonight is a very important night for the A Cappella groups on campus. Tonight... is the Riff-Off." Aubrey says with a grin, and everyone that isn't me or Aubrey squeals with excitement.

Jesse mentioned the Riff-Off earlier tonight, and I asked him what it was, but he wouldn't tell me, saying I'd just have to find out from my Captains.

So, I ask. "What the hell's a Riff-Off?"

Everyone turns to look at me. I just glare back at them to show how serious I am.

"You really don't know what a Riff-Off is?" Chloe asked.

"Why would I ask what it is if I know what it is?" I ask. Chloe glares at me, but Aubrey just rolls her eyes and tries not to smile. She won't even admit it to me when we're alone, but I know she loves it when I'm sarcastic. She finds it endearing, I guess.

Stacie, the... succubus, I think that's what she is, explains it to me.

"Basically, all four A Cappella groups here at Barden get together at the old abandoned pool house and sing a bunch of songs in a competition to earn the right to carry this special good luck token or something to the ICCA's."

"Oh... okay." I say.

"The thing is, you can only cut the other teams off by matching a lyric in the song you're singing with one in the song that they're singing, plus, your song has to match the category."

"Anyway, everyone is meeting up at the pool in just an hour or so, so practice is going to be short tonight. We'll just stick to cardio tonight." Aubrey says.

"About that, why do we have to do cardio again?" I ask. "Three of us are vampires, which means our hearts aren't even beating anymore; Lilly's a banshee, so she literally doesn't even _have_ a heart. So... what's with the exercises that're supposed to get your heart pumping?"

Aubrey glares at me, and I think this one is actually real, not just an act. _Oh shit. I'm in the dog house now._

"Because, _Beca_, there are members of this _team_ that _do_ have beating hearts, and I firmly believe in teamwork, which means that, although some of us don't really _need_ cardio, if one of us does it, we _all_ do it."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, okay. Sorry." I say, and everyone turns to look at me. I never back down when Aubrey and I argue, even though up until now, it's always been faked, just to divert everyone's attention from what's really going on between us. I realize now that backing down _now_ is out of character. I made a mistake. I just hope that it's not too big, and that no one'll suspect anything.

Aubrey seems to realize what I'm thinking, because she looks worried, too.

I look at her expectantly, and she gets the message.

_Please, get their attention away from that! Do something!_

"Alright, so we'll spend the next thirty minutes doing cardio, then we'll take a quick lunch break, then do some more cardio until about an hour and a half before the Riff-Off, so that you all can shower and get ready." Aubrey says, drawing attention away from my mistake.

Everyone groans, but they get up and follow Aubrey's lead as we start running around the rehearsal space.

...

Just like Aubrey said, we did thirty minutes of cardio, during which Aubrey, Chloe, Lilly, and I didn't even break a sweat, considering we don't breathe, and our hearts don't beat, but everyone else was near passing out. Then, we rested for about fifteen minutes to let everyone catch their breath, and then did another hour of cardio before Aubrey decided to call it, and everyone went their separate ways to get ready for this Riff-Off thing.

An hour later, about thirty minutes before the Riff-Off, we're all meeting up at the rehearsal space again.

"Okay, Bellas, everyone will be gathering at the pool soon. I think we should have a practice round so that those of you who _don't_ know how it works can see how it goes." Aubrey said with a glance towards me. I find myself wondering if she's still mad about earlier or if she's just putting on a mask like usual.

"We'll be using one of the categories we used in last year's Riff Off." Chloe said. "The category we'll be basing this practice session on is "Songs Ruined by Glee". Aubrey nodded in agreement. Some of the girls, myself included, smirked at that, but other looked confused. Apparently, they didn't watch Glee.

"We'll be splitting into two teams for now. Chloe and I will be serving as team captains, of course. I'll take Lilly, Stacie, Ashley and Beca, everyone else stand by Chloe." Aubrey commanded. I smirked slightly. Aubrey's not mad at me anymore.

"Remember, the category is "Songs Ruined by Glee"." Chloe said.

Ashley walked to the center of the room and started singing.

"Just a small town girl..." Everyone on Aubrey's team started doing the backup vocals. "Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere. Just a city boy... born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

"A singer in a smoky room..." Stacie joined in with Ashley. "The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on-"

Cynthia Rose walked up and cut us off.

"On the highway to Hell..." She sings. Fat Amy grins and joins in, gesturing Team Chloe to the center of the room. "Highway to hell... I'm on the highway to hell. No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down. Like-"

"Like I'm Livin' a teenage dream..." Aubrey surprises us by jumping in and singing a song that's actually from this century. "The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't-"

Jessica cuts us off. "Don't go breaking my heart."

"I couldn't if I tried." Denise sings back.

"Honey if I get restless..."

"Baby you're not that kind... Don't go breaking my heart...

"You take the weight off me."

"Honey when you knock on my door..."

"I gave you my key."

Now the rest of Chloe's team joins in. "Whoo hoo! Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it), when I was down, I-"

Stacie cuts them off next.

"I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it."" The rest of us join in, providing the music while Stacie continues singing. "Every step I'm takin', every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shakin'. But I, I gotta keep tryin'. Gotta keep my head held high. There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side... It's the climb."

Chloe cuts us off now, but doesn't sing anything.

"So that's how it works. One team sings a song that matches the category, and then another team cuts them off with another song that matches the category using one of the same lyrics in the previous song. It's pretty simple, really." Chloe explains.

Aubrey nods. "Now, we need to get to the pool if we wanna make the Riff Off." Everyone gathers their things and follows the two seniors out of the rehearsal space.

...

We make it there just as the other teams and audience members are getting there.

The two guys that ran the auditions are there, too, and I'm guessing that they're running the Riff Off, too.

"Welcome to the RIFF OFF!" The big guy... um... Justin? I think that's his name. Anyway, he shouts out very enthusiastically. "Who's ready to get vocal?! The winners get the greatest prize of all: the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Centre."

"Okay, girls, this is it." Aubrey says with a grin.

"Let's see our first category." Justin shouts and he claps his hand. Lights appear in the air, and they create a big wheel with symbols and stuff all over it. I'm guessing the symbols spell out categories in some language I don't recognize? When the wheel stops spinning, Justin looks at the category it's resting on and turns back to us all as the lights disappear. "Ladies of the 80's!"

Aubrey's eyes go wide as she rushes to the center of the pool, but the lead guy in the Treblemakers beats her to it with some of his guys as backup.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey, hey, hey Mickey!" Aubrey stomps back to us, scowling. Ladies of the 80's? Damn, Aubrey would've owned that category. "Oh Mickey, you're so fine-"

"You're so fine... and you're mine." One of the girls in the BU Harmonics cuts off the Treblemakers with, go figure, Madonna. "I'll be yours 'til the end of time. 'Cause you make me feel... Yeah you make me feel... so shiny and new... Like a virgin... Touched for the very first time... Like-"

Aubrey grins as she cuts off the Harmonics. "Like the one in me, that's OK. Let's see how you do it." And the rest of us join in here. "Put up your dukes, let's get down to it! Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot, fire away-!"

"Away... ay..." We all look to see one of the High Notes cut us off. "It must have been love, but it's over now! But it's over right now..." Everyone starts laughing as she screws up the lyrics.

"The side effects of medical marijuana, folks!" Justin shouts, and everyone claps twice. "You are CUT OFF!" Everyone shouts the last two words. "The next category is... "Songs About Sex"."

"So we just pick any song that works and go with it?" I ask.

"Yup." Aubrey responds.

Donald, from the Treblemakers starts for the center of the pool, but Cynthia Rose starts singing before she even leaves the group, and Stacie follows her up when she hears the song.

"Na na na come on. Na na na na na come on, come on, come on." Stacie starts grinding her ass up against Cynthia Rose's core, and Cynthia returns the action, still singing. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me. Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex-"

"Sex baby..." Donald cuts them off, then the Trebles join in. "Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex. Alright. Let's talk about sex. A little bit, a little bit. Let's talk about sex baby-"

Stacie cuts them off. "Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you." And Amy joins in there... "Like you want me to. And-" Only to be cut off by Jesse.

"And I guess it's just the woman in you... that brings out the man in me... I know I can't help myself... You're all in the world to me... It feels like the first time... It feels like the very first time..." An idea pops into my head, so I run up and wait for the right lyric... "It-"

There it is. "It's goin' down, fade to Blackstreet. The homies got RB, collab' creations, bump like acne, no doubt. I put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch, a dog couldn't catch me, straight up. Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves, attracting honeys like a magnet, giving them eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy, the original rump shakers." I pause and look around. I'm the only one singing. I look back to the Bellas like "What the hell, don't leave me hanging!"

"Keep going!" Jesse says. Then, I realize, they're all just impressed that I can rap like that.

"Shorty get down, good Lord. Baby got 'em open all over town." Finally, Fat Amy joins in. Strictly bitch, you don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound. Getting paid is a forte. Each and every day, true player way. I can't get her outta my mind (well), I think about the girl all the time. I like the way you work it... No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby. I like the way you work it... No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby." I can't help but grin as everyone, not just the Bellas, but everyone in and around the pool, even some of the Treblemakers, join in, not cutting us of, but actually singing _with_ us.

"Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo!"

"I like the way you work it... No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby. (Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo!) I like the way you work it... No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby. We out." I say, and everyone starts clapping and cheering. I feel awesome now, but Justin just has to burst my bubble.

"Tough blow, ladies. The word you needed to match was "it", and you sang "it's". You are... CUT OFF!" Everyone seems upset, but I guess rules are rules.

"What?!" Aubrey's pissed. We definitely should have won that, even though she wasn't singing along, I guess she just didn't know the words. "I never heard that rule!"

She calls all of us back, not bothering to hide her anger.

"Before we go to bed today, I want everyone to make a list of everything we did wrong." Aubrey growls at us.

"Guys, what we just did was great, right?" I ask, and everyone but Aubrey grins and nods.

"Calm your pits, Beca." She growls, and I flinch. Great, she's mad again. "We still lost."

I'm not going to make the same mistake I made earlier, though, so I don't back down. "Yeah, but it was spontaneous! It was awesome! We were actually listening to-"

"Okay everybody, hands in!" Aubrey interrupts me. Just then, however, a loud explosion rocks the pool house. Most of everybody has cleared out by now, leaving only the Bellas, a couple Trebles, Benji, and the High Notes, who are still laying down, doing nothing but pointing out unicorns or something in the night sky.

Another explosion sounds, and the door to the pool house flies across the room. Numerous vampires walk into the room. Everyone but the High Notes looks at them in confusion. An older man walks in behind the vampires, and I can hear his heartbeat. I'm guessing he's the one behind the explosions.

Sure enough, he summons a fireball and throws it right at me.

Somehow, the fireball is deflected, and I look back to see Benji with his hands raised like a shield. He saved me.

_Why'd that guy single me out?!_ I wonder. Everyone bursts into action. Benji and the sorcerer start flinging spells back and forth at each other, and I'm amazed at how strong Benji actually is. I mean, at least, it seems like he's strong... But for all I know, the sorcerer he's battling could be a weak one, which would explain why neither of them are really breaking a sweat right now.

A vampire leaps at me, and I barely react in time to dodge his sword.

_Come on! That's not fair!_ I think, but I have to stop that, because he whirls around again and nearly decapitates me. I duck under the blade again and flip backwards, kicking the sword from his hand and catching it. I swing it around and cut his head from his shoulders. His body crumbles to a pile of dust instantly, and I turn to cross blades with another one.

While I'm holding this guy off, I manage to take a quick look around the pool house. The High Notes are all dead now, but then, they never really stood a chance. Jesse, although it's not a full moon, and he can't shift at will, is managing to hold his own against another vampire. It helps that he's pretty strong on his own. Benji and the sorcerer are still throwing up shields as they fling fireballs and bolts of lightning at each other. Two vampires have Chloe by the arms, though, and are trying to rip her apart, and Aubrey's preoccupied with one of her own.

I see Lilly off to the side, looking transparent. She's erupted into full banshee mode, and she's charging up. Ever since my encounter with her scream a while back, I read up on banshees. They can use their scream whenever they want, but it's weak, and it takes a lot longer to do any damage with it. However, when they become transparent, nothing can touch them, and it allows them to kind of charge their scream. It does a lot more damage that way, too.

Amy isn't really doing anything special; she's just basically boxing with a few of the vampires. Stacie keeps affecting her attackers with her lust spell, though it's taking a toll on her. If we don't fight the vampires off soon, she'll black out, and she'll be vulnerable. Jessica, Denise and Ashley are all huddled in a corner, hiding from the intruders.

I hear a scream and I see that Chloe's shoulders just popped out of their sockets, and she's screaming in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I disengage from my attacker and whirl around with my left leg out, knocking his feet out from under him. I find the door that the sorcerer blew up, and I pick up a broken piece of it. I throw the wooden door fragment at one of the vampires, and it sinks into his heart. He disintegrates instantly, and Chloe head-butts the other vampire in anger. Bitchy Chloe is back, apparently. She throws her arms up over her head and screams as her shoulders pop back into place, and then she reaches down, grabs the makeshift wooden stake and drives it into the second vampire's chest.

My enemy is back on his feet, and he brings his sword around too fast for me to block or dodge it.

It's over for me. I'm going to die...

And then I don't. I open my eyes; not even realizing I'd clenched them shut, and sees the sword a mere inch away from my neck.

I look back at the vampire and see something black sticking out of his chest. He's frozen in fear.

I follow the black thing around and see it drop down to the ground, flattening out into a... shadow? I follow the shadow back to its source and find Aubrey standing there, enraged. Three vampires are around her, also frozen in place with her shadow spearing through their chests. She grunts, then the shadows tear through them, ripping them in half, and all four vampires disintegrate. Everyone around turns to look at Aubrey, suddenly realizing that she's the biggest threat right now, and all of the vampires charge her. Everyone else is frozen in shock as Aubrey just stands there. Her shadow starts winding up her legs, her waist, her torso, her chest, down her arms, and finally covering her face and hair so she looked became a living shadow.

She thrust out her arms and shadowy spikes sprang out of her new skin, stabbing through nearly ten different vampires at once, catching some in the head, some in the chest, some in the arms or legs, and a few of them have spikes sticking all through them. The spikes retreated and the vampires she'd just attacked collapsed into piles of dust as their friends continued the attack.

Then, Lilly finally let her scream loose. Everyone but Aubrey and Lilly hit the ground, writhing in pain as her banshee's scream destroys their ears. She closes her mouth, and the screaming stops, but my ears are still ringing, and I can't stop the pain. I see everyone else is in the same state, except Aubrey, who doesn't seem affected. I guess her shadow covers her ears enough so she can't hear the scream. The shadow melts away back to the ground and starts winding around the pool, making circles around all of the enemy vampires. As everyone starts climbing to their feet, the shadows spike up off the ground, impaling every single enemy vampire from every direction at once, dusting them all. Only the sorcerer is still standing. He starts backing towards the door, but Aubrey jerks her head around and sees him. She growls at him, and he turns around and runs away. I chase after him, wanting to know exactly why he singled me out to begin with, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Aubrey collapse to the ground, so I let him go and rush to her side along with Chloe and everyone else.

"Bree?! Are you alright?" I ask.

"She's fine." Chloe says. "She just over exerted herself."

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"The shadow thing!"

"It was her shadow." Chloe said simply. "You see... Aubrey's family... the royal family of the Posen Clan, is one of the purest lines in the world. In fact... they can trace their lineage all the way back to Count Vladislaus Dracul himself. Every once in a while, someone down her family line, who's a direct descendant of Dracula, inherits the ability to manipulate his or her own shadow."

"Yeah, I knew she could do _that_, but I thought that just meant she'd always win shadow puppet contests or something! Those were _not_ shadow puppets!"

"Actually... That's exactly what they were. She can do anything she wants to with her shadow, as long as she's got the energy to do it. She can even turn it into a weapon. Like you just saw."

"What was up with the black suit thing?" Cynthia Rose asks. I realize I didn't see her at all during the battle. It was like she just disappeared.

"That was her shadow armor. She can make her shadow wrap itself around her like a suit of armor. Nothing can get inside the shadow armor, but everything passes through it."

"What?"

"It's true. She literally becomes a three dimensional shadow. Non corporeal, just like a ghost, or some kind of spirit like that. But at the same time, she can still manipulate the shadow just like if she was corporeal. It's her greatest ability. She can only do it for so long because it takes a _lot_ of energy, but for short periods of time, with that shadow armor, she becomes invincible. But at the same time, she also loses all sense of judgment. She'll kill anything she sees as a threat, no matter who they are. It's her only weakness." Everyone is silent for a while. Finally, Chloe stands up. "Beca, would you help me get her back to our room?" She asks me, and I nod.

We pick Aubrey up and start making our way back to their dorm room.

...

"I can take it from here." Chloe says as she opens their door.

"No, I don't want to leave. I have to see she's okay."

"Trust me, she's fine."

"I have to see it." I insist. "I'm going to stay with her. She's... She's my friend, and I have to see she's fine."

Chloe looks at me. "You love her." She says sadly.

"What? No, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Beca. Remember, I'm an empath. I've known the whole time. I could feel your love for her, and her love for you from a mile away. Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything. Even Bitchy Chloe doesn't want to hurt Aubrey like that. If her dad finds out that you're a Mitchell, he'll kill you, and we'll have another Clan War going on between our clans. But Aubrey's more important to me than any war. I couldn't care less if the Mitchells and Posen's started killing each other in. I'd even join in and help exterminate your clan. No offense, of course."

"Of course." I nod, not a bit sarcastic. "Don't worry. Chances are I'd probably take the side of the Posen's, if only because you guys don't kill humans. Yeah, you guys would probably end up killing me anyway, but... That's just me."

Chloe looks surprised. "Anyway... If her dad finds out who you are, he'll kill you, and that would destroy Aubrey. I'm not going to tell him. I'll do everything in my power to keep him from finding out, but it's going to come out eventually. You do know that, right?"

I nod. "Well... we only have to last another couple months or so."

"Why?"

I take a deep breath. For some reason, I feel like I can trust Chloe with this. She really does care about Aubrey, even if she hates me for taking her away from her. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Aubrey.

"Aubrey's gonna... She's gonna make me a Posen." I admit, and Chloe gasps.

"She's... She's gonna... She's gonna mark you?!"

I nod. Tears spring to Chloe's eyes, and she lets out a sob. I feel really bad for her. I almost wish that Aubrey _did_ love Chloe back.

"It's not fair!" She screams, and I'm glad we're inside with the door closed instead of standing out in the hallway anymore. "I've loved her, and I've been with her for more than a _century_! But you! You've known her for less than five months, and she wants to mark you?! It's not fair!" She collapses to the ground, sobbing, burying her face in her hands. "I've done _everything_ for her! I've saved her life countless times! I've told her I loved her damn near every day for a hundred and ten years! Every Valentine's Day, I do the whole bouquet and box of chocolates thing for her, plus I sit down and watch her favorite movie with her. I don't even _like_ Valentine's Day! But I always do it, because _she_ does! I do everything she asks of me, and she chooses the first girl she sees that isn't me! It's not fair!"

I stand there, watching Chloe fall apart. And the thing is, something tells me that this isn't Chloe's sad or angry swing. This is pure Chloe. This is the real Chloe.

"Chloe Beale." She says, spitting out the last name like it's dirt.

"What?" I ask.

"Beale. Not Posen. My name is Beale. I turned my back on my fucking clan for her. My own fucking clan! I was gonna be the next clan queen! Just like Aubrey will be her next clan queen. Just like you would've been if you didn't have your heart set on letting Aubrey turn you into a Posen! I left the Beale Clan because they don't like the Posens. They're not rivals or anything like the Mitchells, but if it came down to a Clan War and the Beales had to choose a side, they'd side with the Mitchells! But I turned my back on them, on all of them, on my _family_ for her!" Finally, she takes a deep breath, struggling to calm down. "I guess you and I are just alike, Beca." She says.

I nod, sitting down beside her as we both stare at Aubrey.

"You know... she told me about you." Chloe says after a minute.

"What?"

"Ripper. She told me you're a Ripper."

I start to panic, but Chloe shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it, Beca. I'm only bringing it up because I understand. I'm a Ripper, too. I haven't tasted human blood in eighty-five years because if I do, I'll go insane with the blood lust, and with my swings, I'm already insane enough as it is. I can barely keep the insanity I have under control, and you see how well that works out most of the time. If I were to taste human blood, I'd lose myself completely. So, like you, I don't even risk it. See? We're alike in more ways than one."

I nod. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"Yup. The only differences really are our last names, special powers, and the fact that you became a vampire by being bitten, while I was born a vampire."

"Both of us Rippers." I say.

"Both of us _reformed_ Rippers. Refusing to drink human blood." She points out, and I chuckle.

"Both of us love music."

Chloe nods. "Both of us have overbearing families."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, that's a big one." I smirk. "Both of us are hot as hell."

She smiles at that. "That we are." She agrees. Then, her smile fades. "And both of us are unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Aubrey."

I turn to glare at Chloe. "Okay, you did _not_ just quote Twilight."

She smiles. "What?"

"Dude, just when I was thinking maybe you were actually kind of cool..." I shake my head.

"What?! I only read the book for the romance! Obviously, those things in the book aren't vampires, I mean, come on! They fucking _sparkle_ in the sunlight! But still, it is pretty romantic. Though, the second book kinda killed it with Edward leaving her high and dry like that."

I laugh. "Yeah, that was a pretty dick move. So, unlike me, you do like Twilight, but like me, you agree that the book wasn't about vampires, it was about fairies?"

She nods. "I never thought to compare them to fairies, but now that you mention it, it totes makes more sense."

We share a laugh that lasts about five minutes, which is weird, because it's really not that funny. But it's just the irony of the situation right now, I guess. Up until now, Chloe and I absolutely, or should I say "unconditionally and irrevocably" _hated_ each other because we're both in love with Aubrey. But now, the thing that was keeping us apart was actually driving us closer together. It's weird, but... somehow, I feel like Chloe and I are becoming... friends. Maybe.

Aubrey shifts in her sleep, and I sigh in relief at the first sign of life... I mean undeath... out of her.

"See? She's going to be fine. She's just tired, is all." Chloe says. I nod, unable to stop smiling. "You really do love her."

"Yeah." I agree.

"It wasn't a question. It was an observation." Chloe points out.

"It wasn't an answer. It was an agreement." I reply, and Chloe nods.

"Help me get her into her coffin. Sun's going to be coming up in less than an hour. And those curtains don't block out nearly enough sunlight." I nod, and we quickly get Aubrey undressed and laying down in her casket. "Um... I'll get a blanket or something to cover myself up with. You can have my coffin today."

I shake my head. "Nah... Like you said, Aubrey's going to be fine. I've seen what I needed to see. I'll just... head back to my dorm. Call me when she gets up?"

Chloe nods. "Promise."

I quickly hug her, then turn to walk out the door, closing it behind me.

...

"HELP!" I hear a male voice scream for help just as I reach Baker Hall. I turn to look for the voice, and then I hear the scream again. I follow the cries for help... then end up finding Jesse cornered by a chimaera.

"Jesse!" I shout, and he turns to look at me. "Get in between its heads!"

He looks at me like I'm insane.

"It can't see you if you're in its blind spot! Get between the goat and lion heads!"

He nods, and I run over to distract the serpent's head as he runs towards the chimaera. The tail lashes out at me, and I jump up at the last second, somersaulting through the air to land on the snake's head, then I turn around and punch it in the eyes, blinding it. I jump down to the ground between the two heads and grab Jesse's hand.

"Come on, I blinded the tail!" I say, and we run under the beast, making sure it doesn't see our retreat. It smells us, though, and it turns towards us, then charges. Jesse trips and I jump between him and the beast. I feel its hot breath as the lion head bends down to bite into me and Jesse, so I knock him out of the way as the chimaera's jaws close over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm evil. Cliffhangers suck. But, in my defense... it's my story, and I can do whatever the hell I want, lol! No, seriously though, I just want to see if anybody can guess what's going to happen next. Just for fun. Tell me what you think happens next in the reviews! And, as usual, I wanna give a big thanks to Ali Davis for her aca-awesome beta skills! Thanks big time, Ali!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"Come on, I blinded the tail!" I say, and we run under the beast, making sure it doesn't see our retreat. It smells us, though, and it turns towards us, then charges. Jesse trips, and I jump between him and the beast. I feel its hot breath as the lion head bends down to bite into me and Jesse, so I knock him out of the way as the chimaera's jaws close over me._

I jump up to avoid the teeth, and I just barely manage to escape being chomped in half. I feel hot now. I'm hot, and I'm wet with chimaera saliva. And if that wasn't bad enough, the movement of the tongue underneath me tells me that it's trying to swallow me whole. And it's working.

My vampire sight can see almost perfectly in this darkness, so I can see the opening of the lion's throat not even three feet ahead of me now. Two feet. One foot. My feet slide into the chimaera's throat, and my legs are following quickly. I think fast, and I flip over, then dig my claws into the lion's tongue.

It throws its head back and roars, and I can see the stars as it opens its mouth. I start to claw my way back up its tongue, but then it shakes its head, and I lose my grip for a second. I manage to sink my claws into the tongue again, but now I'm up to my breasts in lion throat, and the esophagus is trying to drag me in as it repeatedly swallows.

"Hell no!" I grunt as I start to fight against the swallows, struggling to drag myself out of the tunnel behind me. "Fuck you, pussy cat! Fuck you!"

I reach out and manage to get my hand around the point of one of the lion's back teeth and I use it for leverage as I focus on freeing one of my legs.

I slowly but surely make progress in freeing my right leg. My knee is now out of the throat, so I pull harder and manage to yank my entire right leg free. The lion roars again, and I can hear Jesse screaming for me outside, pleading for some sign that I'm still undead, and not dead-dead.

I scratch at the Lion's gums and it lets out a horrifying screech that seems to be enough of a signal for Jesse.

"Okay! Got it! I'll go get help!" I can barely hear him shout.

I prop my foot up against the upper jaw and use my entire body to pull my left leg free, then plant it against the lower jawbone to steady myself. I catch my breath before I realize I have no breath to catch, then I scratch at the roof of the lion's mouth again to make it roar. When it opens its mouth again, I jump with every ounce of strength I have left, and I fly out of its mouth, grateful for the wide open space that is the world. I shake to rid myself of as much saliva as I can before I crouch low to make myself smaller, hoping the chimaera wouldn't see me.

It doesn't work. What did I expect? It's got three fucking sets of eyes! At least one eye was bound to spot me. So, instead, I stand up and hope that Aubrey was right about these guys being docile. I don't have any more pheromones on me that I know of, so maybe this thing'll leave me alone.

That doesn't work, either. Apparently, I pissed it off when I wouldn't let it eat me.

It opens its three mouths and, much to my surprise, lets out a gigantic burst of flaming breath. I jump and roll to the side, barely avoiding the fire. I come to a stop, then have to roll to the side again immediately as it lets loose another stream of fire.

Unfortunately, though being swallowed whole by a chimaera won't kill me that I know of, fire is still very deadly to my kind.

I dodge forward, running towards the chimaera, hoping to get in its blind spot, dodging jets of flame in the process. I jump back suddenly as the serpent breathes a stream of fire that hits the ground right where I was just about to run into. I run around it and finally manage to get under it, but it's learning.

The tail swoops under the chimaera and tries to sink its fangs into me, but I backflip and kick its mouth closed, landing in a crouch. I spring forward and wrap my arms around the serpent's mouth to keep it closed. The snake doesn't like that. It comes back out from under the beast, taking me with it into the air, then starts shaking wildly, trying to throw me off, but I manage to hold on.

Finally, it slams down into the ground, and it stuns me enough for me to let go, so I quickly roll again to avoid the flames.

I have to find a way to either escape or beat this thing, because I've gotten lucky enough to avoid the flames so far, but my luck is going to run out, and soon.

And, of course, the moment I think that, my luck _would_ run out.

I hear Aubrey call for me, and I turn to see her, Chloe, and Jesse all running towards me.

And that distraction is enough time for the chimaera to find me and fire all three jets of flames right at me. I turn to look, and I'm like a deer caught in the headlights.

I don't feel a thing as the flames engulf me. I can hear Aubrey scream in horror as she watches the flames surround me, knowing that she'd never see me as anything more than a pile of ashes again. I hear Chloe shout my name, though it's more in anger, probably pissed at me for dying and breaking Aubrey's heart. I don't hear Jesse. I'm betting he's in shock right now, unable to react at all.

They were too late. Or, maybe, if Aubrey hadn't called me, then I would've been able to react in time to save my own life. Then, we all would've fought the chimaera off together.

But then, something happens that I couldn't have foreseen if that moment had lasted a thousand years. The flames die down. At least, the ones from the chimaera's mouths do. I'm still standing in a large circle of fire. The flames are covering my body. I'm surrounded by flames, and I can feel the heat, but it's more like I have a fever than I'm on fire. And I'm not burning up.

I look around myself in shock, and I put my hands to my body just to make sure I'm not seeing things. But I'm not. I'm really not dead! I'm covered in flames, and I'm not burning up! I look over at the others and Chloe and Jesse are staring at me in shock. Aubrey's looking away right now, curled up on the ground, sobbing.

Not looking away from me, Chloe taps Aubrey with her foot, and Aubrey hesitantly looks up at her to see what the hell she wants. The redhead points to me, and Aubrey follows her gaze, and her mouth drops open in shock. Shock turns to relief on their faces. And relief turns to confusion, and maybe a touch of fear, in the case of Chloe and Jesse. Aubrey's face is nothing but relief, and she starts sobbing uncontrollably in relief.

I hear the chimaera roar again, and I turn my attention back to it. I jump and slash at the lion's face with my claws. I grab onto its nose and swing myself up onto its snout, then start slashing wildly at it. It's growing weaker now as it loses blood, plus I'm sure the fire breathing took a lot out of it. I slide down the chimaera's neck and tear at its fur at its throat until I create a bald patch.

I feel the familiar hunger rise in me, and I realize I haven't eaten anything since that half pouch of blood from the nurse after the consecrated shower incident. My fangs grow longer, and I can't help but let a growl escape my throat as I throw my head back, then lurch forward and sink my fangs into its jugular. I start drinking, and the creature falls to the ground, too weak to do anything but whimper. Finally, it lets loose its dying breath.

I drain every last ounce of its blood, then wipe my lips as I slide off its corpse to the ground.

I look down and see the flames still dancing on the ground, so I do what I learned in elementary school back when I was still human. I drop to the ground and start rolling around to smother the flames.

But they won't go out.

I finally notice a tingling on my neck, and the tingling becomes a burning sensation, and I start to panic, thinking that the flames are finally burning me. But instead, the burning dies down after a minute, and I'm able to relax as I realize that I'm not in any danger from the flames.

I look around and see that there's no more danger to me, so I fully relax, which, for some reason, causes the flames to finally go out. I slump to the ground, suddenly exhausted, and that must have snapped the others out of their shock, because they rush to my side.

"Unbelievable..." I hear Chloe whisper.

"What?" Jesse asks.

"Her skin's hot! Even a vampire who was standing near a fire for hours loses the heat of it after a few seconds, but here we are, about five minutes later, and she's still hot! And look at this!" She points to my neck. "Her bite scar is gone!"

Aubrey and Jesse gasp as they look at my neck.

"What?" I mumble. I feel my neck, and sure enough, the bite mark where my sire bit me is gone.

"Beca, are you alright?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine... just... exhausted." I mumble.

"Beca, you were on _fire_! Like, literally! How can you say you're fine?" She asks hysterically.

"I'm just... tired..." I assure her.

She sighs. "How can you be tired? You just drained an entire chimaera dry! Do you have any idea how much blood that is?!"

"Maybe it was the fire..." Jesse suggests. "I mean... what if she _literally_ burned the calories or something?"

"Maybe..." Aubrey admitted.

"Well, first things first, maybe we could, like... get her some clothes or something?" Jesse coughs.

"What?" I ask. My eyes won't open, I'm so tired. Though, now that he mentions it, I do feel a little... bare.

"Apparently, your clothes aren't as fireproof as you are." Chloe jokes.

"Here, Beca... Drink up." I hear Jesse say, kind of. I'm slowly losing consciousness.

"No!" Aubrey says, and she holds my jaw shut so the blood doesn't drip into my mouth.

"What? What's going on?" Jesse asks.

"She's a Ripper, Jesse. If she tastes human blood, it drives her insane, and she can't stop killing. She gets addicted to it with even the slightest taste."

"I'm not human, remember? My blood's tainted by the wolf. I'm a werewolf, not human."

"Oh... Right..." Aubrey says softly, then lets go of me. I lick my lips and taste the blood. It's richer than I'm used to, but not like a human's blood, so I should be fine. My eyes finally open enough to see Jesse offering his wrist to me. His own mouth is dripping blood a little, so I'm assuming he bit into himself to draw blood.

I nod slightly, and he places his wrist to my lips. I open my mouth again and taste the blood. The hunger rises again, and I don't even try to fight it. My jaw aches as my fangs grow out, and I bite into his wrist, starting to drink.

He immediately tries to pull away out of the pain, but my hands come up instinctively to hold him there.

"It's going to hurt, Jesse, but you have to be still, or she may accidentally rip your wrist out. You could die if you move." Aubrey warns him.

He nods frantically and tries not to struggle, though I can see that he's panicking, afraid that I'll drain him dry. He may be a werewolf, but werewolves aren't undead, especially in human form. Right now, anything that would kill a human will kill him. Including substantial blood loss.

I drink and drink until I see his eyelids flutter slightly, then I release him, and he jerks back.

Chloe tears off a piece of her shirt and ties it around his wrist as a tourniquet. "Thanks..." He says, and Chloe nods grudgingly.

I sit up slowly. I'm still tired, but at least I'm not gonna pass out.

"Here." Jesse says, taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

Our eyes all grow wide when we see Jesse shirtless. I mean, yeah, I saw him rip his shirt to shreds, but somehow, his body shifting around and growing hairy just didn't give me a good idea of what he really looked like.

I expected him to be fit and everything, 'cause transforming month after month, I've heard, gives you an extreme full body workout, and so werewolves are kind of naturally fit. But I never expected _this_.

To put it bluntly, Jesse is _ripped_. Both literally and figuratively. Every single muscle is pretty much outlines like a cartoon character, and he has a six pack to end all six packs. It looks like he had everything _drawn_ on him, but it's all real. But he's also scarred. All over the place, he has scars. It looks like he's been put through a meat grinder, then regenerated, but left the scars behind.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask, pointing to his scars.

"Oh... That's... From my first shift." He says. "The first full moon a werewolf changes on, the human scars where the wolf tears the skin off to free itself. The fewer scars you're left with, the faster you changed, and the less it hurt. That sets the standard for every shift to come after that. I have twenty-five scars over my whole body from my first shift. That's not many for a werewolf. That shows that I tend to change pretty fast. It means that I'm pretty much a natural at it. After the first shift, your body knows what it's going through, so it knows how to heal itself after you tear your skin off, so you don't scar again from the shift."

I looked him over. "I thought you said you were bitten in?" I asked. "I don't see any bite marks." He flushed. "Jesse?"

"Look, just take the shirt and cover up so we can get you back to your dorm." He said, avoiding the question.

I look at him in confusion. Why is he getting so defensive? I nod and take his shirt, sliding it over my arms and buttoning it closed again. Aubrey and Chloe help me to my feet, then the four of us head for my dorm.

...

"How are you feeling, Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm... still a little warm, I guess." Aubrey feels my forehead and gasps as she yanks her hand back.

"Geez, you're still hot!" She says. "I mean it, you feel like you're on fire still or something! I think I'm going to blister!"

"Are you okay?" I ask, jumping up to check her. She flinches away when I try to touch her, and I have to fight back tears.

Jesse walks up and touches me.

"Come on, guys, she's not _that_ hot." He says. "I mean, she feels just like a human or something. I swear, you vamps and your icy cold skin. Anything hotter than seventy degrees, and you're running from lava or something. At most, I'd say she's about ninety-five, a hundred degrees."

Our eyes grow wide.

"I... I haven't been that hot in fifty years." I say, and Jesse shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll be back to normal in no time." He said.

"Maybe..." I say, unsure. "Anyway, I'm gonna get changed for bed." Jesse nods and turns away, but Chloe and Aubrey just look at him. "What? I'm not going to bed yet." I say to him.

"Well, I figured that, just thought I'd give you some privacy to change." He says.

"Dude, it's alright." I say. "If you're going to stay, then you're gonna see everything, anyway. I don't wear anything to bed."

"Oh..." Jesse says. "Then... I'll just... I'll see you tomorrow, Beca."

"Wimp." I tease. He flips me off, then walks away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Vampires." He mutters under his breath just before he closes his door.

"Why do you think the bite mark disappeared?" Chloe asks. "I mean, yeah, you just drained an entire chimaera, but according to Aubrey, you've drained thousands of humans, and the bite mark never faded. Bite marks never fade. And human blood is a hundred times more powerful than chimaera's blood. If anything could have erased your bite mark, it should have been the human blood. So why did it happen this time?"

"I don't know." I say as I start to undress.

"Well, what did you do differently this time?" Aubrey asks.

"She was on fire. Maybe that's what did it." Chloe says. I get the feeling she's only half joking.

"No, that can't be it." Aubrey mutters.

"Why not? I mean, fire is supposed to _kill_ our kind, but it didn't even affect her. In fact, it seemed to me that, somehow... the fire wasn't just on her... it was coming from _inside_ her." Aubrey and I look at Chloe incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "That's impossible."

"Well... The Mitchell clan is supposedly directly descended from Count Dracul, just like the Posen's... And some accounts of Count Dracul say that he could turn himself into fire..." Chloe points out.

"No. That's not true. That's just something made up to make him seem more powerful than he actually was." Aubrey says.

"How would you explain it?"

I shrug.

"I don't know..." Aubrey admits. She turns to me. "Maybe it's just some special power you've got. I mean, some vampires in the past have developed immunities to certain methods of destruction. Some develope immunity to sunlight, some of them can grow their head back after decapitation, and some of them can regenerate their heart after being stabbed with a wooden stake. Maybe you just developed an immunity to fire."

"Maybe... Either way, I'm going to have to have a serious talk with King Michael."

"Then let's talk." We all whip around to see my sire standing right there in the room with us.

Aubrey and Chloe hiss at him as they back towards the door.

He raises an eyebrow at them, then turns towards me, ignoring them completely.

"We must speak at once, Rebeca." He insists. I sigh and get out of my casket. I walk over and open the door.

"You should probably leave." I say to Aubrey and Chloe. They nod, then risk another glance back at my sire before they walk away and I close my door behind them.

"Really, Rebeca? Fraternizing with a Posen? Two of them, no less?"

"Actually, Chloe's a Beale."

"Wrong. She serves the Posens. That makes her a Posen. She has turned her back on her clan, and therefore, they have turned their backs on her."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"For precisely that reason, among others. Why on earth would you allow the likes of them to taint your atmosphere?"

I sigh. "Because I didn't know they were Posens until last week. And by then, we were already... close friends."

He waves his hand, brushing that away. "Yes, yes, yes. _Friends_. Rebeca, you are naïve. Those in our position do not have _friends_. We have servants. We have family. We have, when necessary, allies. But no _friends_. Friends are for the weak, Rebeca."

"I'm weak?"

"No, Rebeca, you are _strong_. That is what I am saying. You are strong; therefore, you do not have _friends_. You do not need _friends_. You have servants. You have family. You have allies, when necessary. And most of all, you have those who _want_ your strength. Your power. And they will do _anything_ to get it. Even offer you what you want most. I do not say this because we are superior. I say this as a fact. We do not have friends because it is not possible. This world is made of many different types of people. There are those who are afraid of those with power. There are those who covet the power of those who have it. There are those, like us, who have power, and are content with what we have. I am content to continue as we are, never attempting to rise above what we are, but never allowing myself to fall to below what I am. But then there are those with power who only seek more power. Do you know who you can trust, Rebeca?"

"Yes." I answer simply. Because I do. I know I can trust myself. I know I can trust Aubrey. I know I can trust Jesse. And, as weird as it sounds, I know I can trust Chloe, too. Notice whose name I _didn't_ list?

"Do you? Because at a first glance, it would appear that you think you can trust the Posen girls."

"Look, forget about that, okay? There's something more important that I need to talk to you about." I say suddenly, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Tell me, do I look like a vampire who was just _on fire_ less than an hour ago?"

He freezes. "Pardon?"

"Yeah. Don't suppose I even remotely resemble a pile of ashes, do I? So tell me, why is my skin warm?"

He touches my skin, and we both recoil. I never really noticed how icy cold his skin was before. But now I do.

"Impossible..." He whispers. "It... It's impossible..."

"Do you know something about this?" I ask. "Because I'd really like to know why in the hell I seem to be fireproof, and somehow retain the heat from it, even though I'm a fucking vampire."

"Not fireproof." He says suddenly.

"What?"

"Not fireproof. Fireproof means that fire doesn't affect you at all. If this is what I think this is, then you are not fireproof. It also means that... you and I are about to have a long talk."

"About what?"

He sighs. "About your mother."

"What about my mother?" I growl.

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid I've been lying to you for the past fifty years, Rebeca..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please... Let me explain. Have a seat..." I grab my robe and throw it over myself before I sit down in my desk chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright, I'm sitting. Now spill."

He hesitates, taking a deep breath.

"Alena was... special, Rebeca. She was... not human, as I let you believe. At least, not wholly. She was half human."

"Half human and half what?"

He's silent for a long time before he answers. "Phoenix. She was half phoenix."

I laugh. "You really want me to believe that my mom was half flaming bird?"

"That is a common misconception. No, that representation of the phoenix was created by mortals. Rather, it was created by the ancient mortals, back when they used images to write. They used images of a flaming bird to show that it was immensely powerful, as a bird is powerful. Birds are the very symbol of power. So powerful are our aviary friends that they can even defy the laws of gravity. Thus, the misrepresentation of the phoenix as a bird. Over time, the image merely stuck, and what was meant as a metaphor was taken to mean literal. No, the phoenix was not a bird. Instead, the phoenix was quite humanoid. They looked every bit as human as you and I. Minus the pale flesh, of course. No, as a matter of fact, their flesh was much hotter than human flesh, the exact opposite of our icy cold flesh."

"Please stop saying flesh. It's making me... some weird combination of hungry and sick."

He chuckles. "As I was saying, the phoenix was not a bird. It was merely a race of superior beings that could set themselves on fire at will."

"And my mom was one of them...?"

"No. She was only half phoenix. Half phoenix, half human. You see, Rebeca, phoenixes and vampires were natural enemies. We of the icy skin, and they of the fiery touch. We were constantly killing each other. Finally, we vampires drove the phoenix to the brink of extinction. So, they used one last method of defense to ensure their survival, to continue their lineage. They mated with humans. Their progeny were then half human and half phoenix. Many of them never knew what they really were, so they went on to lead normal lives. Others trained to harness the phoenix powers they inherited from their fiery parentage. The ones that knew bred with other half phoenixes so as to never tarnish their blood. Such was your mother's line. Both of her parents were half phoenix, half human. That, Rebeca, is why fire does not harm you. Not only will it not harm you... it _heals_ you. Because you inherited your mother's phoenix powers."

"What about my father? Was he half phoenix, too?"

"No... Your father was... quite a different monster."

"What? What was he, then?"

"First... You must know that the man you call your father was not actually your father."

I fall into silence, stunned. Suddenly, it all clicks into place.

Why did no one ever question King Michael's choice to make me the next leader of our clan?

Why did he choose me, of all people to make his own daughter?

Why do I remind him of his own biological daughter?

Why does he favor me above everyone else?

Why am I a Ripper?

Because...

"You're my father..." I say out loud, and I see the truth reflected in King Michael's eyes. _My_ eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue ominous music!<strong>

**Okay, I'd like to start off by thanking Ali Davis once again for being such an awesome Beta.**

**Also, I'm going to be generous now and give everyone the same hints I've given her as to who exactly is behind these attacks. The one behind these attacks IS someone that has been introduced already, so I'm not going to be throwing a curveball and creating an entirely new character to play the part of the attacker. And the second clue is that it _is_ a vampire.**

**Now, I'm going to throw you guys a bone here and assure you that the attacker is _not_ Chloe. Frankly, Chloe's one of my favorite characters, and, though I may make her a bitch at times, I'm NOT going to EVER make her a bad guy in any of my stories. I just couldn't do that. So, with this new knowledge, who do _you_ think is behind the attacks? **

**Also, why do you think Jesse was attacked by a chimaera? I meant to answer that question in this chapter, but I just got in the zone while writing, and I completely skipped over that on accident, so I'll answer it next chapter. It'll also explain how Beca got the pheromones on herself in the first place. So, until next time...**

**I love you, awesome nerds!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"First... You must know that the man you call your father was not actually your father."_

_ I fall into silence, stunned. Suddenly, it all clicks into place._

_ Why did no one ever question King Michael's choice to make me the next leader of our clan?_

_ Why did he choose me, of all people to make his own daughter?_

_ Why do I remind him of his own biological daughter?_

_ Why does he favor me above everyone else?_

_ Why am I a Ripper?_

_ Because..._

_ "You're my father..." I say out loud, and I see the truth reflected in King Michael's eyes. My eyes._

He nods slightly.

"But... But... HOW?!" I screech. "I mean... _How?!_ I've never really understood how vampires can have children before, anyway, but how the hell do they have kids with a human?!"

"Vampires and humans are not as different as we'd like to believe. Our anatomy and physiology are almost identical, which allows us to breed. Most vampires consider a human to be beneath them, however, which is why there aren't many Dhampirs, or half-bloods running around. However, there is the occasional... pairing... between humans and vampires... that sparks interest in both parties."

I scoff. "'Sparks interest'?" I say. "Oh, how fucking romantic, _Dad_."

"Rebeca..." he says, warning tone in his voice.

"What?!" I snap. "I just found out that my sire has been _lying_ to me for the past fifty fucking years! And that the people I _thought_ were my parents were lying to me for the twenty-one years before that! Has anyone _ever_ told me the truth before?!" I ask, then the answer to my question comes to me immediately. Yes. I know of at least one person who hasn't lied to me. Aubrey. I don't know how I know, but I do know that she's been completely honest with me. I just know.

"I told you what I thought you needed to know, Rebeca. I had no idea that the powers of the phoenix had been passed down to you, or that they even could manifest in a vampire."

"_Half_-vampire." I correct.

"Full vampire." He says. "You may be half-vampire by blood, but you are full vampire because of the bite."

"Because of your bite." I growl. "What kind of supposed father _bites_ his daughter like that?!"

"The kind who would have been unable to ever see his daughter otherwise." He growls back, and I recoil in surprise.

"What?"

"The Phoenix found out about my union with your mother, and about you. They gave us a choice. Either I could leave you and your mother, return to my duties as king of the Mitchell Clan, and your mother would take you and raise you as a phoenix, or they would kill your mother with you still inside her womb, and then declare war once again against the Mitchell Clan. We've had peace with the Phoenix for centuries, because the costs were becoming too high for both sides. I couldn't risk another war, and I especially couldn't risk anything happening to either of you. So, I gave you up. I left; your mother took you and gave you a new home amongst the Phoenix. The whole time, I watched from afar, but was always forbidden from making contact with you, so watching was all I could do. The day after your twenty-first birthday would have been your First Flaming."

"What the hell's that?"

"The day when you first go up in flames. Your inner fire would have completely consumed you, then you would have risen from the ashes again, anew, as a full-fledged phoenix, and I would have lost you forever. I couldn't let that happen, Rebeca. So... I brought forth your vampire blood instead. By turning you into a vampire, I thought that it would prevent the Flaming. When I turned you, then the deal I made with the Phoenix was declared null and void. The peace was ended, and I had to move the Clan in order to ensure our survival. Since your mother had upheld her end of the deal, she was allowed to live."

"And then I killed her, anyway." I say bitterly. He nods.

"Yes. You found the taste of human blood addictive, just as I do, and the very week we returned to America from Germany, you found her. Your mother. And the man you'd called your father. And their child, a girl, the girl you'd called your sister. And you slaughtered them, as well as the rest of the people in that town."

"But... why didn't they fight back?" I ask softly. "I mean... if they were supposed to be these big, bad vampire killers... why didn't they fight back?"

"You are wrong about that. They _did_ fight back." He says, and I look at him in confusion.

"No. They didn't."

"Yes, Rebeca, they did. You just didn't know what to look for, especially in your blood-addled state of mind. They fought you with fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes. The village... The people... They were not human, as you thought. At least, they weren't fully human. The village was a Phoenix village, Rebeca. They tried to fight the vampire that was killing them with fire. Until now, I thought that your instincts kept you alive then. But now I realize it was because the fire was actually healing you, not killing you. They must have realized this, and started to panic. The Phoenix doesn't use other weapons; they believe that nature provides all things with the weapons they need in order to survive. Therefore, they only use their gifts to defend themselves."

"So... That village... was that... was that the _only_ Phoenix village, or... or are there more, out there?"

He shakes his head. "No, Rebeca. There are no others. In times of war, the Phoenix gathers itself in one location to better protect itself. You... You killed the Phoenix."

I nod. I'd had a feeling about that. "Then... Then I'm the only one left?"

He nods. "Yes, Rebeca. You are the only phoenix left. You carry inside you the entirety of the Phoenix's power. Rebeca, you are the Phoenix."

"What... What else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing of any consequence, Rebeca. Everything that you need to know, I have told you."

"Who decides what I "need to know"? You?"

"Rebeca, everything I know that pertains to you, you now also know."

"Fine. Now, tell me something. What exactly _started_ this feud between your clan and the Posen clan?"

"It was a long, long, long time ago, Rebeca."

"Stop doing that!" I yell. "For god's sake! It's _Beca_! Not _Rebeca_, _Beca_! And stop using my name in every other sentence! Makes me feel like you're talking to a _child_! Granted, I'm only seventy-one years old, which, for our kind, is like, an infant, but still! Just answer my damn question!"

"Alright!" He shouts back. I recoil again. He _never_ yells at me. "The feud started because of something childish! It goes all the way back to two grandsons of Count Dracul himself. They argued with each other over food. Ironically, their names were Cain and Abel. Cain, our ancestor, and the first patriarch of the Mitchell clan, said that the humans were beneath us, mere cattle to be tamed and eaten as we see fit, but Abel refused to drink human blood, saying that they were not so different from us. They argued, and, just as the holy book of the naive and ignorant humans says, Cain struck Abel down. However, Abel's family retaliated, and killed all of Cain's sons. His mate granted him another son of course, but the feud had begun, and has raged ever since. No one cares about the original fight anymore, about why Cain and Abel fought to begin with. The only reason that the feud endures to this day is because we keep killing. Revenge runs ten times deeper in our blood than it does in the blood of Man. We kill them because they kill us, which, in turn, causes them to kill us again. It is a vicious circle. One that every king of both clans swears to end, but then one of the king's loved ones gets killed, and the need for revenge is too great to ignore, so he kills the other king's loved ones in return. No one is willing to forgive the other."

"Then why don't _you_ end it?"

He laughs. "Because I have seen the truth, Rebeca. The truth is that our clans will never have peace between us. The distrust is too deeply ingrained inside all of us. We may have truces every once in a while, and the killing may stop, but then something happens, and the peace ends, and the killing starts again. The Posens killed my father, and his father before him, and his father before him, and in return, my ancestors and I have killed the kings of the Posens for generations. What they have done to us, and what we have done to them, neither of us can ever be forgiven. And this feud will drive one or both of our clans to extinction. That, Rebeca, is the truth. And fight it all you will, but you, too, will see this truth."

We both fall into silence for a long time before he finally turns back towards the window.

"I will see you again, Rebeca, when you return home for the holidays." He says before he swooshes his cloak around and morphs into a large silver bat and flies out the window.

I sit down on my casket and try to process everything I've learned tonight. But it's all too much, so, eventually, I undress and slip into the box, falling asleep as the sun rises.

...

**[Aubrey's POV]**

Chloe and I catch up to Jesse just before he leaves the building.

"Jesse! Wait up!" I call out, and he turns around, his hand on the handle.

"What's up?" He asks.

"I just wanted to know why that chimaera attacked you. Did you do something to aggravate it, or... what was it? What happened?"

"No, it just came out of nowhere. Why?"

Chloe and I share a look.

"Hold still." She says to Jesse and leans in.

"What is she doing?" he asks.

"Hold still." I say again. She sniffs Jesse, who gives me a look of extreme confusion. She turns and nods at me. "How the hell did both Beca and Jesse get Chimaera attack pheromones on them?" I ask no one in particular.

"Pheromones? What do you mean pheromones?" Jesse asks.

"Pheromones are-" Chloe begins, but is cut off by Jesse.

"No, I know what they are. But how did I get them on me?"

"That's what we'd like to find out. We also need to know if anyone else came into contact with them." I say.

...

**[Beca's POV]**

I get to the radio station early the next night. It's a full moon tonight, so I'm in the booth while Jesse and Luke are off howling. I string together a short playlist of songs, incorporating one or two of my mixes into it, and let it play. I sit back and prop my feet up on the desk, smiling. My eyes open slightly and drift over to the Deathrise that my "secret admirer" sent me. They really are pretty. I like them.

_Supposed to represent eternity, huh? Gee... I... wonder... who... could... have... sent... them..._ I think, smiling. The thought causes my mind to drift to Aubrey, and I find myself completely wrapped up in thoughts about her. I think about her golden hair, her extremely light blue eyes that are even brighter than any other pair I've ever seen on a vampire who doesn't drink from humans. My father says that human blood causes a vampire's eyes to turn a deep blood red, and the more they drink, the redder they get. My eyes, like my _father's_, used to be a deep crimson in color. Now they're more of a dull grayish-blue because of me starving myself of any blood at all, only drinking occasionally to keep myself from shriveling up.

Meanwhile, those who don't drink human blood have blue eyes, and Aubrey's are the bluest I've ever seen. I'd be willing to bet that she's never tasted a drop of human blood in her entire undeath.

I get up and walk over to the flowers that were obviously sent by Aubrey. She didn't put her name on the card, but that's probably because we're not supposed to let anyone know we're actually together. Still, leave it to Aubrey to find a way to show me how she feels, despite the fact we're keeping it a secret for now. I look at the card again and smile as I read the terrible pick-up line written on it.

_To Rebeca, the girl who makes death looks good._ I read it again in my head.

"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold..." I turn around to see Aubrey singing along with the first stanza of Imagine Dragons' "Demons". She smiles at me.

"When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood runs stale..." I sing back, smiling in return.

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you..." She sings, and I join in. "But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide."

Our voices blend perfectly, and I'm amazed at how well we sound together. "No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my Kingdome come.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

"At the curtain's call, it's the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave, and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made. Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell-bound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide."

Aubrey backs off and lets me sing the bridge myself.

"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how." She joins back in, and we sing the final chorus together.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."

We fall into silence as the last note dies down, smiling at each other endlessly, before I realize that the radio is silent right now, and that song was the last one on my playlist.

"Oh shit!" I whisper, and dart back into the booth. "Hey, that was "Demons" from Imagine Dragons. If you liked that, then you're gonna love this next one, here is "Titanium, by David Guetta... Brought to you by WBUJ, music for the independent mind." I bring up the track for "Titanium" and let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't think that five minute pause was noticeable." Aubrey jokes as she steps up into the booth.

"No?" I joke back and wrap my arms around her. Our lips lock together, and she returns my embrace as the song starts. "What are you doing here?" I ask when I finally pull away.

"Well, it's a full moon, so Jesse and Luke are gone tonight, plus that guy that used to work the front desk died in that holy water shower epidemic, so I knew you'd be all alone here. I wanted to come keep you company."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" I joke.

"Aca-believe it." She said, her electric blue eyes turning more of a midnight blue as they darken with lust. She tries to pull me closer, but I push away, laughing.

"Keep it in your pants, Posen. I'm at work."

She groans as I sit back down at the desk and pull the headphones around my neck as I prepare for the end of the song, only to realize that it's not halfway over yet.

_"Cut me down... but it's you who'll have further to fall..."_ I hear Sia singing the second verse. I know Aubrey hears it, too, because she walks up behind me, humming along with it. She leans down and wraps her arms around me, just under my breasts.

"Raise your voice... sticks and stones may break my bones... Talking loud, not saying much..." She sings with the song playing as her hands drift down my stomach to rest on each of my thighs.

"Um... Bree?" I ask, clearing my throat.

"Yeah?" She mumbles, now stroking my thighs.

"Um... I'm at work... And... And I thought I said to keep it in my pants... I-I-I mean _your_ pants... Keep it in _your_ pants."

"But I'd much rather keep it in your pants." She fires back, and I curse under my breath. As the chorus starts, and the tension in the music builds, her stroking of my thighs stops, but her right hand moves to my crotch, and she presses down on me through my jeans stroking me harder and harder as the music builds.

I groan, and she takes that as an invitation to slide her hands up and start unbuttoning my jeans. She manages to get the button undone before my hands fly to her wrists and pull them away from me.

"Bree... we can't... not now... not when I'm working... Besides... I'm still a-"

"Shh..." Bree whispers, returning her hands to my jeans. "It's okay... You just have to be quiet."

I moan as I hear her unzipping my jeans, and she folds the edges back to reveal my black panties.

"You look good in black." Aubrey whispers, and I shiver at the feeling of her breath on my neck. She runs her finger down the crotch of my underwear, and moans. "God, Beca... You're so wet..."

"Bree..." I breathe.

"What?"

"Please..." I moan, and she presses harder against me

"Please what?" She asks.

"I... you... please... you need to... you need to..."

"Stop?" She asks, and she pulls away teasingly. I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips when she does.

I curse under my breath. We both know she's won.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away..."_ I hear the song still playing, and she returns her hand to my crotch, rubbing me furiously. I feel my whole body tingling, and I hunch over the desk, moaning as she slips her hand down inside my underwear and she runs her fingers through my folds. I instantly bend the other way, bucking into her touch, and my head falls back against her shoulder as I moan again, louder.

"You've got to be quiet, Beca, the song's almost over." She says, and I whimper. She starts teasing my entrance, lightly poking at it with the tip of her finger, and right now, I want nothing more than to just thrust myself down on her finger, but just as soon as she spoke again, the song was over, and I was back to my job.

I quickly bring up another song, not really caring what it is. "Alright, here's another hot track for you, coming from WBUJ, music for the independent mind." I say quickly, trying to stop from moaning into the mic as she pushes just the tip of her finger inside me, then pulls out, teasing me. I line up some commercials for advertising after the song, which I now know is Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory". How appropriate.

"I love watching you work, Beca..." Aubrey all but moans.

"B-B-B-Bree..." I whisper. "P-p-please... more..."

"More what, Beca? Tell me what you want."

"More..."

"No, tell me what you want. Tell me _exactly_ what you want."

"Fuck me!" I moan as she dips inside me again, then pulls out.

"Say it into the mic. Like you're talking to the listeners. Do it."

"They can't hear, anyway..."

"Exactly. So do it."

I shudder, but I lean forward and pull the mic towards me. I shiver as she dips inside me again, going just a little bit further, but still not all the way in.

"This... This is... Beca Mitchell, from... WBUJ... requesting... Gah!" I gasp as she finally slips one finger inside me, but falls still, waiting for me to continue. "Oh, god! Please, just... just fuck me!" I shout into the microphone, and Aubrey smirks as she starts to slide out of me, then stops and pushes back in.

I fall back and rest my head on her shoulder again as she starts a steady pace, slowly moving her middle finger in and out of me. I start to writhe in frustration. I want more. I need more.

"Bree... Please...!"

"Well... since you asked nicely..." She slides out just enough to add her ring finger, sliding both of them in and out of me a little harder and faster than before, her index finger and little finger pressing into the place where my legs and hips meet, and her thumb rubbing into my clit.

"Faster..." I beg her, and she happily obliges. She thrusts in and out of me for a few minutes, long enough for the song to have ended, and the commercials to be half over, so I know I'm going to have to force myself to calm down soon, or everyone listening to the radio would know exactly what was going on here.

I start trying to calm down, stifling whimpers and moans as I line up another playlist. I finish the playlist just as the last commercial ends, and I'm back on the air.

"Alright, we're gonna go back a ways with this next track." I say, and I'm impressed at how well I'm keeping my tone even, even though Bree is moving faster and harder into me with every thrust, obviously trying to get me to screw up. And it's almost working. "You all know it, so sing along! This is WBUJ..."

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry any more..."_

Aubrey pulls her fingers out of me, and I whimper at the loss, but raise my hips when she goes to pull my pants and underwear down.

"I want to watch my fingers sliding in and out of you." She says huskily, and I can't help but moan.

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high."_

She pulls my pants and panties down to my ankles, and then slowly trails her hands back up my legs, leaving Goosebumps everywhere she touches.

_"Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming; I can hear them say..."_

Her hand ghosts over my dripping pussy, and I thrust into her touch. She cups her hand around my mound, and I start to grind against her hand, desperate for some friction.

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."_

"Yes, that's it, Beca..." Aubrey says, voice dripping with lust, and I grind harder, groaning, begging her to stop teasing me like this.

_"Masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know."_

She rips her hand away from me, and I'm almost in tears with the frustration. I'm relieved, however, when she quickly thrusts three fingers inside me and starts pumping me again at the pace she'd set before I started this song.

_"On a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say..."_

I start thrusting my hips down to meet her fingers, moaning continuously as she pumps me harder and harder, until...

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. No!"_

She pulls out yet again, and I almost scream in frustration. My eyes are clenched shut as I hear her voice coming from somewhere in front of me.

"Open your eyes, Beca." I so, and I gasp when I see her on her knees in front of me, under the desk. The long guitar solo starts as she leans in and kisses me once on my slit. My eyes clench shut again, and she pulls away. "Keep them open, Beca. I want you to watch me."

I open them again and stare into her eyes as she leans in again and kisses my pussy again. And again. And again, each time leaving her lips on me a second longer. Finally, her mouth opens, and her tongue snakes out, licking up my slit one time, and Aubrey's eyes close as she moans.

"God, you taste good." She says.

_"Carry on, you will always remember. Carry on, nothing equals the splendor. Now your life's no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you."_

I meet her now almost black eyes as she takes my clit between her lips and starts sucking on it. I moan and buck into her face, and she pulls away, smiling.

"Bree!" I protest.

"You know what the best part of this situation is, Beca?" She asks, and I look at her in confusion. "Since I'm a vampiress... I don't need to breathe." My eyes grow wide as she dives back in and thrusts her tongue inside me. My mind goes blank, and the only things I can register around me are the sight of Aubrey down between my legs, the feeling of her tongue darting in and out of me, never faltering in its pace, and the sound of the song playing in the headphones next to my ear.

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, don't you cry no more. No more!"_

The song ends, and I can feel my climax approaching quickly.

In all my seventy-one years of existence, I've never had anyone else give me an orgasm before. All orgasms before now were self-inflicted, because I never really took a big enough interest in anyone before. So I wonder what it's going to feel like this time. I've heard it's different when it's caused by someone else, and I'm about to find out. Already, though, I can tell that it's going to be better. Normally, by now, when it's just me, I'd have already come. But not this time. So I know it's going to be huge.

Then, Aubrey stops, and I whimper as I look down at her.

"Beca, the song's over." She says, and I realize she's right, so I quickly cue another song, not paying attention to which song it is, or even the lyrics when it starts playing. As soon as the music starts, she goes back to work, and I'm back to screaming in ecstasy. Then, the words register, and I curse.

"Titanium" again. I remember something Chloe said once, when the three of us were hanging out. I was trying to tolerate her, because it was before she and I reached our understanding. Then, surprisingly, we had a mutual conversation without biting each other's heads off. Go figure, it was about music.

I was talking about my mixes. I told them about one I'd done with The Proclaimers' "500 Miles", La Roux's "Bulletproof" and David Guetta's "Titanium", and at the mention of that song, Chloe brightened up.

_"I love that song!"_

_ "Really? You know David Guetta?" I asked her._

_ "Here we go." Aubrey said, rolling her eyes and mouthing Chloe's words as she said them._

_ "Are you kidding?! That song is my jam! My lady jam." She added with a wink._

_ "That's nice..." I said._

_ "It really builds, if you know what I mean." Chloe said, Aubrey still mouthing the words along with her._

_ "Gross..." I replied._

But now, I know what she was talking about. With Aubrey down between my legs right now, quickly building me to my orgasm, the song building in its intensity also helped build the tension inside me, until, just as the chorus explodes, so do I.

I let out a deafening scream as my orgasm washes over me in waves, coating Aubrey's face, and part of her chest, with my juices. She happily laps it all up as my body spasms with the aftershocks, until I finally relax and sink into the chair.

"Have fun?" Aubrey says as she gently sits down in my lap, "Titanium" still playing next to our ears.

"I can't feel my legs." I mumble sleepily. She moves to get off, but I hold her where she is. "That's not what I meant." I say. "That... That was amazing..."

"Yes, not needing to breathe can come in handy, can't it?" She asks with a wink, and I nod frantically.

"Fuck..." I moan as I still feel the tingling between my legs that reminds me of exactly what just happened.

"I just did." She says, and I nod.

"Yes, you did."

She looks at the computer. "You gonna start another track, or what?" She asked, and I groan as I notice that the song is almost over.

I string together the next fifteen minutes of the show, including the occasional commercial break, and a couple of automated voice messages Luke has set up, and Aubrey gets off and wanders out of the booth.

"Where you going?" I ask her.

"What are these?" She asks, pointing to the Deathrise I thought she sent me.

"Oh... I thought you sent me those. Huh... I guess I really do have a secret admirer." I say, shrugging.

"Beca, why on Earth would I sent such a ridiculous pick-up line like "You make death look good"? And on top of that, send it along with one of the few plants that produce chimaera attack pheromones?!"

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I'd like to thank my aca-awesome beta reader, Ali Davis! Thanks so much! Also, thanks so much to everyone who's read, reviewed andor favorited this story! Thanks to you guys, Straying From Tradition now has 93 favorites and 36 follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far, and don't worry, this story's FAR from over!**

**So, obviously, Beca's so-called "Secret Admirer" is not only NOT Aubrey, but seems to want Beca dead. I'll give you something else to think about: The one behind the holy shower incident and the one behind the pheromones are the same person! (Cue ominous music!) So, anyone wanna weigh in on who they think it is?**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_"What are these?" She asks, pointing to the Deathrise I thought she sent me._

_ "Oh... I thought you sent me those. Huh... I guess I really do have a secret admirer." I say, shrugging._

_ "Beca, why on Earth would I sent such a ridiculous pick-up line like "You make death look good"? And on top of that, send it along with one of the few plants that produce chimaera attack pheromones?!"_

My eyes grow wide as I process what she said.

"Wait a second... those are what got that chimaera to attack me?!" I exclaim.

"I... I guess so." Aubrey says. I finish pulling my pants and panties back up and walk over to the flowers.

"Jesse's the one that brought me those flowers. He said someone left them on the front desk for me, so he brought them to me in the booth. That's why he was attacked." I realize, then I laugh humorlessly. "The note says _"The girl who makes death look good"_. It's not a pick-up line. It's a death threat."

"Who would want to hurt you?" Aubrey asked.

"Pick a name." I say. "I'm next in line for the throne of my clan. My father has no other children, so once he's dead, it's mine. The throne is mine. Kill me, then once King Michael's dead, there's no one else. The clan either chooses a new leader, more than likely someone indirectly related to the King, or someone with the strength to fight his or her way to the top of the clan, or the entire clan descends into chaos and anarchy. That means it's more than likely either a member of your clan, if they're looking for anarchy, or someone within my own clan, to make it easier for someone else to become king. Of course, it might not be related to the clans at all. Maybe this is someone trying to kill me specifically because I pissed them off, or I took something they consider theirs. Maybe I hunted on someone else's lands, or I killed someone I shouldn't have in the past. Point is, I have a never-ending list of enemies. My clan isn't as well liked as yours is, Bree. And I'm liked even less than my clan because I have a gift not many other vampires do. I'm a Ripper."

"So... Someone's trying to kill you..." She says after a few minutes of silence.

"Apparently..."

"Well... what's eternity without a few attempts on your life, right?" She jokes, trying to clear the air. "I say it's boring. Don't you think?"

I nod. "Yeah. I just... I could do without anyone trying to kill me for a while. I've had that pretty much since I was turned. Vampire hunters, vampires I've pissed off, werewolves I've pissed off, demons I've pissed off, sorcerers I've pissed off, vampires after my throne, big beasties looking for their next meal, the list goes on and on."

Aubrey wraps her arms around me, but we jump apart when the door opens, revealing Chloe.

"It's okay, guys." She says sadly. "I already know about you two, okay? I'm not gonna tell anyone."

I nod and pull Aubrey in for a heated kiss. One that Chloe doesn't seem to appreciate.

She clears her throat, and we separate.

"Okay, so, maybe it's less okay than I thought, but... Oh well... I'm just going to have to get used to it." She says sadly.

"Oh, Chlo..." Aubrey says softly, wrapping her arms around Chloe. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be."

Chloe sighs. "You can't help who you love any more than I can, Bree." She wraps her arms around Aubrey, fighting back tears. "Okay, that's enough." She says after a while. "I didn't come here to cry, or to get in between you two."

"Why are you here, anyway?" I ask. "No offense, or anything, I'm just curious."

"Oh, I'm here because I wanted to tell you that some djinn came forward and confessed to consecrating the water main for the showers. He says he doesn't know why he did it, but it was like he was under some kind of spell or something." Chloe says to me.

I growl unintentionally. "So much for a "prank". So someone went to the trouble of setting someone else up to take the fall for killing vampires, and injuring others. Sounds like it was a targeted attack. Three guesses who the victim was supposed to be."

"Beca, the target could have been anyone." Aubrey says. "There are a lot of future clan leaders at this school. Lots of important vampires, werewolves, demons, et cetera. It could have been anyone."

"But I don't hear about anyone else being attacked repeatedly." I retort. "Someone, somewhere, is trying to kill me, Bree. I don't know why, which means I don't know who, either. If I tried to narrow it down any at all, it would take _days_ to go through the list of all my enemies. And at any time, another attempt to kill me could be made."

Aubrey turns to Chloe. "We found out how Jesse and Beca got the pheromones on them."

"How?"

Aubrey nods to the Deathrise, and Chloe rolls her eyes. "Yup. That'll do it. So, what, who are the flowers for?"

"Me. Someone sent them to me, and Jesse picked them up to bring them to me. We both handled the flowers, we both got attacked. Jesse was an accident, though." I reply.

"Well, maybe Jesse knows who sent them. Maybe he ran into the person who sent the flowers or something." Aubrey suggests.

"Nope. I asked him when he first brought them to me. He said he just found them on the front desk, read my name on the card, and brought them to me."

"Damn." Aubrey curses under her breath.

Anger flares up inside me as I think about how Jesse almost got killed because he brought me flowers, and how Aubrey almost got killed because she saved me from the holy shower. I think about how my father has been keeping secrets from me for fifty years, and all the anger builds up inside me.

I look up at Aubrey and Chloe when I hear them gasp and back away from me. I glance down at my hands and realize that my body is on fire again.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, and I try to put the fire out before I remember what my father told me, that fire can't hurt me. "Sorry guys. I... I don't know how to control it."

"Control it?" Aubrey asks. "What do you mean control it?"

"Apparently, I'm something called a phoenix." They both hiss when I say the word. "What?" I ask.

"Phoenix? Beca, a Phoenix is a legendary warrior that hunts and _kills_ vampires with fire!" Chloe says.

"Oh. Yeah, I know. My _father_ told me. Apparently, I'm half vampire, half human/phoenix hybrid thing."

"Wait... half... vampire?" Aubrey asks. My flames grown bigger and brighter as I get angrier.

"Yeah... Apparently, I'm a Mitchell by birth, too. King Michael really is my father. He never told me, but the man I'd called my father my whole life was actually more like a stepdad. Both he and my mother were half phoenix, half human. But King Michael is my biological father. More like a fucking sperm donor if you ask me. He says he bit me to prevent me from becoming a full-fledged Phoenix warrior, because he wanted to be able to see me, because he _loved_ me after all. But I don't believe it. If he really loved me, then why the hell has he been lying to me for the past fifty years?"

"Beca..." Aubrey says softly. Chloe is just hiding under the desk.

Aubrey walks forward as if to touch me, but she flinches back when she feels the heat of my fire.

"No, Bree!" I say, backing away. "You'll catch fire."

She sighs and closes her eyes. Her skin starts to turn black, and at first, I'm afraid that it's too late, and my flames are already consuming her, but then the blackness completely covers her, and I realize she's put on a slightly downgraded version of her shadow armor. I can still see her face and everything, it's just like she's smeared ash all over herself. She reaches out again and puts her hand in my flames. I can feel her touch my cheek, and we both stare in shock at each other. It worked. She's not burning. She strokes my cheek, then pulls me into her tight embrace when it finally sinks in that she's in no danger of burning now.

"I can't believe it worked." She says.

"Don't take that kind of risk again, Bree!" I hiss at her as my panic slips away finally, and I return the embrace. Gradually, I feel my energy drain as my flames die down until, finally, they go out completely, and Aubrey lets her shadow slip back to the ground. She hisses as she jumps back, though, then chuckles as she realizes that my skin is still hot to touch. We both sit down at the desk.

"Is it safe?" Chloe asks.

"Yes, Chlo, it's safe." Aubrey says, and the redhead stands up slowly.

"You really need to find a way to control that." Chloe says, and I nod, but curse under my breath as tears spring to my face again.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Aubrey asks.

"Because the only people who could teach me how to do that are the Phoenix. And the Phoenix are all dead. I killed them. I killed them all, along with my mom and the man I thought was my dad."

Aubrey gasps and slides her chair over to me as she once again embraces me tightly.

"I'm... I'm dangerous, Bree. I killed them. I single-handedly wiped out the Phoenix. My family. And countless others. And now, I have this ability that I can't control that could end up killing everyone I care about. Including you."

"Do I look scared of you?" Bree asks, and I look her in the eyes.

"No." I answer at last. "But you should be. I mean... _I'm_ scared of me. And the fact that you aren't... That scares me even more."

"Beca, I'm not scared of you because I know you'd never hurt me."

"But it could be an accident! Like-!"

"Beca! You're not going to hurt me, okay? I trust you. I don't care if you're a Mitchell by bite or blood, or if fire shoots out of your tits during sex or anything, you're not going to hurt me."

I sigh and relax into her hug, and the tears that had been welling up in my eyes now start streaming down my face.

"I'm so scared, Bree." I whisper.

"I know, Becs. Me too. But I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what my family might do if they find out that you're a Mitchell before you're not a Mitchell anymore. I'm scared of what they might do if they find out that not _only_ are you a Mitchell, but that you're also a phoenix. I am so in love with you that I couldn't go on if you weren't in my life. Not now that I know you."

"I... I love you, too, Bree."

A sniffle across the table reminds us that Chloe's here, too, so Bree and I pull apart for her sake.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." I say when I see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never wanted to take her away from you."

Chloe shakes her head. "She was never mine to keep. It took me forever to realize that, but I do now. Just... make sure you keep her happy, okay? Or I'll find a way to kill you."

I nod, because I know she's serious. Chloe may not kill people anymore, but until recently, she'd pretty much hated my guts, and she's in love with Aubrey. If I hurt Aubrey, Chloe won't hesitate to kill me.

"Chloe..." Aubrey warns.

"No, it's alright, Bree." I say. "Really. I mean, someone's gotta give me the best friend speech, right?" I joke, but I can see that the joke only makes Chloe feel worse, so I apologize for it.

"It's alright... I... I guess that's all I am anymore." Chloe says. "I mean, that's all I ever was, but at least, before, I was the best friend she also... had sex with on occasion. But now I'm not even that."

"Chloe..." Aubrey says again, though this time is more sympathetic.

I don't know what possesses me to say it. Maybe it's the look of despair in Chloe's eyes. Maybe it's the desperate look in Aubrey's. But whatever causes the words to come out, I say it.

"What if... What if you marked _both_ of us?" I ask Aubrey.

Both of them look at me in shock, which I figure must be the look on my face, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I've said that I'm not going to make this a Triple Treble story, but I'm actually seriously considering it. I'll leave the decision up to you guys, though. If you want it to remain purely Mitchsen or if you want to see it become Triple Treble, tell me in a PM or review!<strong>

**Thanks again, as usual, to all my loyal readers, and my beta, Ali Davis, without whom, I would have probably given up on this story by now. I love you awesome nerds!**


	15. Author's Note on Triple Treble Poll

** Okay, so this is basically just an author's note concerning the poll I'm currently taking on the issue of Triple Treble vs. Mitchsen. **

** So, I am leaving the decision totally up to you guys, so whatever happens next between the three of them is up to you. So far, it seems that more people want Triple Treble than Mitchsen, with one or two neutral votes. But let me clear something up really quickly, okay?**

** Aside from the fact that most of my stories have to do with vampires, werewolves, etc, I do prefer to keep the basics of my stories as accurate and realistic as possible. This means that, if I do end up going Triple Treble with it, I am not going to jump in and make it seem like it's been that way all along. I'm not going to make Beca and Aubrey all of a sudden fall hopelessly in love with Chloe, and Chloe return the feelings for both Aubrey and Beca. **

** If Triple Treble is the result of the voting, then I am going to have them go through an adjustment period where they're all getting used to the idea of being together, and it will most likely be awkward between the three of them. Obviously, Beca and Chloe will be competing for Aubrey's attention at first, and it will probably put a strain on Beca's and Chloe's newfound friendship. They will, eventually get past that, but I'm just here to assure you that I am NOT going to make it all "And they all lived happily ever after" so soon. There's still a ton more story to go through, guys.**

** On the other hand, if Mitchsen is the result, then so be it. It'll still be awkward at first between the three of them, because Beca has already made the suggestion, so it's out there. But, I'm going to give the fans what they want, and if that means I continue with Mitchsen and do away with the possible Triple Treble theme, then that's what I'll do.**

** Either way, I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading Straying From Tradition!**

** -Irish American 67**


	16. Triple Treble Tally (so far)

**So far, the tally for the vote is:**

**Mitchsen-9**

**Triple Treble-11**

**Neutral-2**

**I'm closing the voting at midnight Sunday night, so any votes after then won't count. Place your votes before then if you want it to be counted.**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_A sniffle across the table reminds us that Chloe's here, too, so Bree and I pull apart for her sake._

_ "I'm sorry, Chloe." I say when I see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never wanted to take her away from you."_

_ Chloe shakes her head. "She was never mine to keep. It took me forever to realize that, but I do now. Just... make sure you keep her happy, okay? Or I'll find a way to kill you."_

_ I nod, because I know she's serious. Chloe may not kill people anymore, but until recently, she'd pretty much hated my guts, and she's in love with Aubrey. If I hurt Aubrey, Chloe won't hesitate to kill me._

_ "Chloe..." Aubrey warns._

_ "No, it's alright, Bree." I say. "Really. I mean, someone's gotta give me the best friend speech, right?" I joke, but I can see that the joke only makes Chloe feel worse, so I apologies for it._

_ "It's alright... I... I guess that's all I am anymore." Chloe says. "I mean, that's all I ever was, but at least, before, I was the best friend she also... had sex with on occasion. But now I'm not even that."_

_ "Chloe..." Aubrey says again, though this time is more sympathetic._

_ I don't know what possesses me to say it. Maybe it's the look of despair in Chloe's eyes. Maybe it's the desperate look in Aubrey's. But whatever causes the words to come out, I say it._

_ "What if... What if you marked both of us?" I ask Aubrey._

_ Both of them look at me in shock, which I figure must be the look on my face, as well._

...

"Beca... what are you saying?" Aubrey asks.

"Well... I mean... I don't remember anything in the rulebook saying that a vampire could only mark _one_ mate. I mean, I actually don't remember there being a rulebook at all. Guys are out there, marking other guys, women are marking women, hell, women are even marking men. And... well, even in my clan, there are a few vampires who've marked more than one mate, and no one looks down on them. Granted, they were all men who marked more than one woman, not a woman who marked more than one vampiress, but still... You said your clan is much more lenient with the whole "gay" thing, so... it should work."

"But are you serious about this?" Chloe asked. "I mean, yeah, we're friends, but it's no secret that Aubrey's been the subject of more than one of our fights."

"If you could call them fights. More like "you-just-beat-the-crap-out-of-me-because-you-think-I'm-in-love-with-your-best-friend-slash-crush"." I agree.

"I was right, though, wasn't I?"

"True, but not the point." I counter. "My point is, I don't see why we can't all be happy. And, you know what, the more I think about it, the more I think it's a good idea. I mean, you're in love with Aubrey, and you don't want to lose Chloe, and let's face it, that's exactly what's going to happen if you mark me, because I really don't think Chloe could stand to be around you knowing she'd never have you."

Chloe looks down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting, the action confirming what I just said.

"And look, if it's the fact that I'm not hopelessly in love with Chloe that's making you both hesitate, well, Chloe, you and I pretty much _hated_ each other with a fiery passion just a short while ago. And now, look at us. We're in the same room together, not trying to drive a stake through each other's hearts. That's progress, right?" Chloe chuckles at that. "Who knows, I've heard you can learn to love someone. Maybe, given a little time, we could work that out."

"I don't know..." Aubrey says. "I mean... I still don't think-"

"Look," I interrupt her. "I know it's not, like, the ideal situation. I mean, to start out, Chloe and I will probably be jealous of each other taking up your time, and probably competing for your attention. I'm not gonna lie, that's more than likely what's going to happen. But, in time, I really think the three of us could work it out."

"Either that, or it'll drive a wedge into your still shaky friendship with Chloe." Aubrey points out.

"Another possibility. Still, isn't it worth the risk? I mean, what if it does work out? Just think about it. What if it _does_ work out?"

Aubrey sighs. "I guess... I guess, if it did work out... we'd all be happy... and it would be pretty cool."

"Exactly."

"You guys are forgetting one thing, though." Chloe says sadly. "I get that it wouldn't be an issue between me and you, Beca, because it would be Bree marking us, not the other way around. But, Bree, you don't love me. At least, not the way I want you to."

"Aubrey, can you honestly say that, in, what, a _century_ together as best friends, you've never once had any feelings other than friendship for Chloe?" I ask.

"About 125 years, actually." Aubrey corrects, then sighs. "Okay, no, maybe not."

"But not anymore, right?" Chloe asks bitterly.

Aubrey hesitates before answering. "No... Not anymore..."

"But still!" I quickly jump back in. "I mean, feelings like that don't just _go away_. At least, I don't think they do. I don't exactly have a whole lot of experience in this department. But every book I've ever read says they don't, so... Anyway, who says that those feelings can't come back? Just because you're not in love with Chloe now doesn't mean that you won't be tomorrow. Even if it takes two, three weeks, maybe a few months, even, it's possible that you might share her feelings, and soon. Especially with the option available. I mean, at least now you won't be, like, afraid to admit to yourself that you have feelings for her, because you already know that if you wanted, you could have both of us.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm president of the "Chloe Beale fan club", but come on, I'm the one who made the suggestion, right? So if I suggest there's a possibility that I might eventually fall for Chloe, it's even more likely that you will, because you actually have history together. I mean, apparently, you guys were pretty much fucking each other's brains out before I was even born. It's only been in that last couple of months that that's actually stopped, right? So, basically, the only things that would change from that to now is that Aubrey would be more of a pain in your neck, Chloe, and I mean that literally, and the fact that there would be a third person in bed. Technically, _I'm_ the new girl in the relationship, not you, Chloe."

"Beca, it's more than just a bite. It's a _bond_ between the one getting marked and the one doing the marking. You're sharing pieces of yourself with the other person, both literally and figuratively. It's a connection deeper than just a bite to the neck. Humans would say it's a bond of the soul, but we don't exactly _have _souls, but still... It's like... you're sharing your _essence_ with the other person. You don't just go around marking people, because, in doing so, you're leaving yourself vulnerable to them." Aubrey explains.

"Okay, I'm not claiming to be the expert on this, but I do understand it enough to know that it's a big deal. Not to be taken lightly." I counter out of slight irritation. "I'm not saying it like we're just making a spontaneous decision to go out and all of us get matching "BFF" tattoos or anything like that. But, look, if there was any doubt in my mind that it would work, I wouldn't have brought it up. Truth is, I _don't_ want to share you, Bree. And no offense, Chloe, but I especially don't want to share Aubrey with the girl who, just a while back, was pounding me into the fucking ground because I dared to even _look_ at Aubrey. But, Bree, I know how important Chloe is to you, and I'm not going to let you lose her because you chose me. So, I'm saying _don't. Don't_ choose me or Chloe. Make us _both_ yours."

We're all silent for a long time before Aubrey looks up at me.

"Are you sure about this, Beca?"

I sigh. "Like I said... I'm probably not going to like it at first, and neither will Chloe, but, in the long run... I think it'll make all of us happier. I've never really had a future before, other than sitting on some stiff chair telling people what to do. But now that I do... I'd like to make it as good as I possibly can, and that means keeping those that I care about happy, too. And I know that neither one of you will be happy if you drift apart, which is what's going to happen if you choose me. At the same time, I'm sure as hell not going to be happy if I have to step down and let you two be together. Hence, my proposition: we're _all_ together. At first, it'll be more like Chloe and I are with you, but I'm hoping that, eventually, it'll end up being all of us together."

Aubrey nods slightly, then looks at Chloe. "Chlo?"

I turn to look at her, too, and Chloe flushes as she realizes the final choice is up to her.

"Chloe? Are you willing to share Aubrey with me?" I ask.

I see the conflict in her head, every single side of Chloe, all of her swings warring against each other. She wants to say yes, because she knows it's the only way she'll get to be with Aubrey, but she really doesn't want to share her with me. She wants Aubrey all to herself. She wants to be Aubrey's, and she doesn't want to share her with anyone, but especially not with me. Yet another thing that she and I have in common. But I don't want to spend eternity seeing Aubrey miserable because I came along and ruined her relationship with her best friend, the one who'd been beside her since they were born.

Just when it seems that one side of her mind has won, the other side makes a comeback, and the inner war starts again. Aubrey and I wait patiently, taking into account her special circumstances. Aubrey's told me before that Chloe's multiple personalities makes it ten times harder for her to make decisions than everyone else, especially important, life-altering decisions like this.

Finally, she comes to a decision.

"Yes." She says, and Aubrey and I both let out a sigh of relief.

We fall into an awkward silence after that, no one sure what to say or do in this moment.

"So..." Chloe finally says. "This is... really happening?"

"I... I guess so." Aubrey nods. "You know that this means... this means that, come winter holiday, when I take the tests... I'll be earning the right to not only mark you, Beca... but Chloe as well. That means that the trials will be more difficult now. It also means that there's twice as much hinging on these trials."

"I know." I say. "But I believe in you. I know you can do it." I realize the time, and realize that the fifteen minutes I'd queued up is almost over. "Okay, um, I need to get back in there, like, now, so... either make yourselves comfortable or something or I'll need you guys to leave. I can't have any more distractions, okay?" I say with a pointed look at Bree, who smiles sheepishly at me, and Chloe pales when she figures out what I must be talking about.

"Okay, Beca. Have fun." Aubrey said, pulling me in for a quick peck on the lips.

I smile as I walk backwards towards the doorway to the booth. Once I'm in there, I slip the headphones on again and wait for the last song to end. I see Chloe talking to Aubrey through the window for a second before she kisses Aubrey deeply, and I can't help the low growl that escapes my throat. I shake my head, telling myself it's my own fault for bringing this up. Aubrey hesitantly returns the kiss, looking back at me as if to get my permission. I sigh and nod to her, letting her know it's alright. After all, Chloe's her girlfriend now, too.

Chloe doesn't look back at either of us as she walks out of the station. Aubrey walks back here into the booth.

"Beca?" She says, uncertain. Her voice is muffled through the headphones.

I hold up a finger to tell her to hold on as the dying notes of the last song fade. "That was "Home" by Daughtry. Let's keep things going, this is WBUJ bringing you "Calling All Angels"."

_"I need a sign... to let me know you're here..."_ I hear the first line of the song before I slip the headphones off and turn to Aubrey.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to-"

"Bree, it's okay. Really. I mean, I didn't like seeing it, but she's your girlfriend now, too. You're allowed to kiss your girlfriends. Besides, she hasn't been able to touch you or kiss you since I showed up, so I imagine she's going through withdrawals." I joke, and Aubrey laughs a little at that.

"Then... you're really okay with it?"

"Aubrey, it was my idea, remember? I wouldn't have suggested it, but expect you to _not_ kiss her, or even have sex with her. I know that you're going to be kissing her, and more than likely having sex with her again. I knew what I was getting myself into. Jealousy's gonna be a bitch, but I won't play jealousy games if she won't, okay?"

She nods, and I slip the headphones back on.

"Sorry, Bree, but I really do have to get back to work."

"Okay. I've got to go, so I'll see you later."

"Okay. Love you, Bree." I say with a smile to let her know I'm really not mad.

"Love you, too, Becs."

_"I won't give up if you don't give up. I won't give up if you don't give up. I won't give up if you don't give up. I won't give up if you don't give up._

_ "I need a sign... to let me know you're here. 'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear. I want a reason for the way things have to be. I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me._

_ "I'm calling all angels... And I'm calling all you angels... When children have to play inside so they don't disappear... while private eyes solve marriage lies 'cause we don't talk for years. And football teams are kissing queens... and losing sight of having dreams... in a world where what we want is only what we want until it's ours... I'm calling angels... And I'm calling all you angels..."_ The last notes fade away, and I bring up another song.

"Alright, next up is a more recent one by the same group, coming to you from WBUJ: music for the independent mind."

_"One the other side of a street I knew stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's Dejà vú, but I thought "this can't be true" 'cause you moved to west LA, or New York, or Santa Fe, or... wherever to get away from me... Oh, but that one night was more than just right. I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through. Oh, I was overwhelmed and, frankly, scared as hell, because I really fell for you."_

_ "Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y. Just a shy guy looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y-y love. The way you move me, everything is groovy. They don't like it? Sue me. Mmm, the way you do me. Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y."_

_ "Oh the upside of a downward spiral, my love for you went viral. And I loved you every mile you drove away. But now, here you are again. So let's skip the "how you been?" and get down to the "more than friends" at last... Oh, but that one night was still the highlight. I didn't need you until I came to. And I was overwhelmed, and, frankly, scared as hell. Because I really fell for you."_

_ "Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y. Just a shy guy looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y-y love. The way you move me, everything is groovy. They don't like it? Sue me. Mmm, the way you do me. Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y."_

_ "Please believe that, when I leave, there is nothing up my sleeve but love for you and a little time to get my head together, too. On the other side of a street I knew stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's dejà vú, but I thought "this can't be true", 'cause-"_

_"Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y. Just a shy guy looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y-y love. The way you move me, everything is groovy. They don't like it? Sue me. Mmm, the way you do me. Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y."_

"That was "Drive By", also by Train. I've got a few more tracks coming to you, right after this..." I bring up a short commercial break before setting my headphones down and looking over at the pile of flash drives I'd given Luke containing my mixes. I pick out one of the older ones at the bottom of the pile and slide it into the USB drive. I wait for it to come up on the screen, then I click on it, pausing it before it starts to play."

"Alright, we're going with an original submission now, to mix things up a bit. This is "Radioactive in the Dark"..." I click start and sit back, relaxing as the opening notes to Imagine Dragons' "Radioactive" starts.

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow, and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals."_ The music for "Radioactive" continues, and Fall Out Boys' "Light 'Em Up" began playing in the background.

_"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."_

_ "I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa."_

_ "I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, [My songs know what you did in the dark!] enough to make my systems blow. [So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!] Welcome to the new age, to the new age. [So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!] Welcome to the new age, to the new age. [Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.] Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. [Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.] Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive."_

_ "I raise my flags, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose. We'll paint it red to fit right in."_

_ "Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."_

_ "I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa."_

_ "I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, [My songs know what you did in the dark!] enough to make my systems blow. [So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!] Welcome to the new age, to the new age. [So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!] Welcome to the new age, to the new age. [Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.] Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. [Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.] Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive."_

_ "All systems go. The sun hasn't died. [In the dark, dark.] Deep in my bones, straight from inside. [In the dark, dark.]"_

_ "My songs know what you did in the dark! My songs know what you did in the dark!"_

_ "I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, [My songs know what you did in the dark!] enough to make my systems blow. [So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!] Welcome to the new age, to the new age. [So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!] Welcome to the new age, to the new age. [Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.] Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. [Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.] Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive."_

_ "Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."_

"That was an original submission called "Radioactive in the Dark" by DJ BMP. And this is Beca Mitchell, finishing out the night with "Pompeii" by Bastille. WBUJ, signing off."

_"Eh-eh-oh eh-oh..."_

...

I find myself knocking on Chloe and Aubrey's door right after I'm done at the radio station. Funny enough, I'm not here to see Aubrey. I'm here to see Chloe.

However, it's Aubrey who opens the door. "Oh, hi, Beca. Um... Chloe's in right now, so it's probably not a good idea to-"

"Actually, I'm here to see Chloe." I interrupt her, and she recoils like I just stung her. "Oh, sorry. That's not what I meant, Bree. I just thought that Chloe and I should go hang out or something. I mean, we were becoming... something resembling friends, and I just thought... I don't want this tension to come between us, so I figured... yeah, Chloe and I should just go hang out or something. Keep going as friends, and maybe it'll build up to more, you know?"

"Oh... Okay." She seems pacified. "Chloe, Beca's here to see you."

"Wait, what? Really?" Chloe asks from inside, and a moment later, she appears in the doorway. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go hang out or something? Maybe get a bite to drink?"

"Oh... Um... okay?" Chloe says, unsure. She probably thinks this is some kind of trap, like I'm setting her up for a confrontation or something.

"Chloe, I'm serious. This isn't a trap or anything. I just want to preserve the kind-of friendship that we had before I made that suggestion. I'm not saying I regret making that suggestion; I'm still standing by it. I'd just prefer that you and I stay friends instead of going back to pretty much being the bane of each other's existence." I explain sincerely.

Chloe sighs. "Okay. Let me just get my coat."

...

"So, Bree and I listened to the end of the show when we got home." Chloe said as we darted between the shadows. Both of us wore long, black leather coats to protect us from the light of the sun as it rose over the treetops.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That mix you played before Pompeii was really something. Where'd you get that?"

"It was an original submission. I got it from the submissions tray."

"Huh. So, who's "DJ BMP"? Or do you even know?"

I smile. "Actually, that's me. I did the mix."

"Wait, really?" Chloe asks, surprised. I grab her coat and pull her into the shadows, seeing as she'd stopped right on the edge of the sunlight.

"Yeah. That mix was mine."

"Wow, that was really awesome!"

"Yeah? You liked that?"

"Yeah! So, you mix music, huh?"

"Yeah. I just basically find songs that have the same chord progression, then layer them together."

"That's amazing, Beca!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Well, duh! You're really good!"

"Thanks." I smile. Chloe hisses suddenly as the sunlight catches up to her ankles. She steps forward to get out of the sunlight.

Suddenly, I sense another vampire nearby. The presence feels familiar somehow, but not anyone I've had contact with recently. So who-?

"Kendrick?" I ask as my colossal bodyguard steps out of the building next to us, keeping to the shadows, even though his personal special ability is immunity to sunlight.

"Hello, Rebeca."

"Come on, Ken. I've told you a thousand times to call me Beca."

"And you must continue to do so. In any case, this is not a social visit."

"Right. Of course not."

"Um... Beca?" Chloe asks. "You wanna... introduce me?"

"Oh, sorry, Chlo. Chloe, this is Kendrick. He's my bodyguard from back home. Kendrick, this is Chloe-"

"Beale. Yes, I am familiar with the daughter of the Beales who abandoned her family for the Posens."

Chloe glared at him.

"Why are you here, Kendrick?"

"I am here to inform you that your time here must be cut short."

"What? Why?!" I panic.

He looks down at the ground. "Because... King Michael is dead..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand the final vote is tallied at 29 votes for Triple Treble and 25 votes for Mitchsen! So, it was a close one, but Triple Treble is the winner. Sorry to all who were hoping for Mitchsen, and I hope you continue to read the story, despite the results of this poll. I'd hate to lose readers, because I really have faith in this story.<strong>

**So, the mix of Imagine Dragons' "Radioactive" and Fall Out Boys' "Light 'Em Up" is my own mix, though I got the title of it from a YouTube video posted by someone called AirGirlPhantom. Credit for naming the mix goes to AirGirlPhantom.**

**As always, credit for beta goes to Ali Davis. Thanks, Ali!**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Suddenly, I sense another vampire nearby. The presence feels familiar somehow, but not anyone I've had contact with recently. So who-?_

_ "Kendrick?" I ask as my colossal bodyguard steps out of the building next to us, keeping to the shadows, even though his personal special ability is immunity to sunlight._

_ "Hello, Rebeca."_

_ "Come on, Ken. I've told you a thousand times to call me Beca."_

_ "And you must continue to do so. In any case, this is not a social visit."_

_ "Right. Of course not."_

_ "Um... Beca?" Chloe asks. "You wanna... introduce me?"_

_ "Oh, sorry, Chlo. Chloe, this is Kendrick. He's my bodyguard from back home. Kendrick, this is Chloe-"_

_ "Beale. Yes, I am familiar with the daughter of the Beale's who abandoned her family for the Posen's."_

_ Chloe glared at him._

_ "Why are you here, Kendrick?"_

_ "I am here to inform you that your time here must be cut short."_

_ "What? Why?!" I panic._

_ He looks down at the ground. "Because... King Michael is dead..."_

...

My face pales. I just found out that Michael is my actual father, and now he's dead? How...? What the...? Why did...? I turn to Chloe, and her eyes are wide, her face just as pale as mine.

We both turn around and run, moving too fast in between shadows for the sunlight to affect us, back to Chloe's dorm. Aubrey's still there.

"What's going on?" She asks, worried when she sees our faces.

"My... My father is... He's dead..." I say.

Aubrey pauses. "You mean... King Michael is dead?"

I nod, waiting for that to sink in.

"Oh..." She says. "I... I don't know if I should be saying "I'm sorry" or offering my condolences, or-"

"Aubrey!" I shout, making both her and Chloe flinch.

"Wh-what is it?" Aubrey asks softly.

I sigh, and hesitate. "It... it means that I have to... I have to go back now... To take the crown... Rule my clan..."

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" Aubrey whimpers as it all sinks in at once.

"I... I have to go... Kendrick... m-m-my b-body guard... he... he's here to g-get me." I stammer sadly, tears in my eyes.

"What, no!" Aubrey says, throwing her arms around me. "You c-can't!"

I return the hug with equal strength and let my tears fall into her shoulders. "I don't have a ch-choice, Bree. There's no one else, and I'm still a M-M-Mitchell."

"But... But I love you..." Aubrey whispers.

"I know." I whisper back. "I love you, too. And I-... I wish I could stay, but... If I don't go back, they'll come and drag me back. I... I don't want to go... But I have to try and keep up appearances."

Aubrey pulls back and nods. "Right..."

"Um... You two, just... take care of each other. And, Bree... Do that test thing at Winter Break, and send me word when it's done. I'll... I'll try and arrange a peace talk or something with your father, his terms, whatever, and... We'll figure this out, okay?"

Aubrey nods, wiping her eyes. Even Chloe shed a few tears. I pull Aubrey in quickly and kiss her as I feel Kendrick's energy getting closer.

"I just wanted one more, before..." I say, trailing off as he finally appears in the doorway. He looks right at Aubrey, but doesn't react. It makes me wonder if he knows who Aubrey is or not, because if he saw me hanging around with a Posen, he'd get pissed, and probably try to kill her. He waits for me outside of Aubrey and Chloe's dorm, because he hadn't been invited in.

"May I come in, Aubrey Posen?" he asks, and I look at him in surprise. So he does know who she is.

"Um... who are you?" Aubrey asks hesitantly.

"Kendrick. Kendrick Mitchell." He says. "I am Rebeca's b... bodyguard. I will not harm you, because you are obviously under Rebeca's protection, or she would not be standing so close to you right now."

I blush and look down at the ground, but something doesn't feel right. Before I can voice my concerns, however, Aubrey invites him in. I move to stand between tem, thinking he's about to attack her after all, but he walks in calmly and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It is time for us to go, Rebeca. We must return to the Clanhold for the coronation."

"Beca." I correct. "I'll go with you, Kendrick, but only if you stop calling me Rebeca, and just call me Beca."

He hesitates, but nods. "Very well, Re-... Beca... I will try. But come now. We don't want to be late."

I nod, then look back at Aubrey and Chloe, each of us with red-rimmed eyes.

"Bye... Beca..." Chloe whispers. I wave back at her slightly. Sure, it's not like we're both hopelessly in love with each other, but we do have a working friendship when we're not fighting over Aubrey, so, yeah, she's sad to see me go, and I'm sad to leave her.

But the biggest thing is that she knows she's going to have to be the one to comfort Aubrey once I'm gone.

"Take care of her, Chlo." I whisper so only Chloe can hear, and she nods.

I mouth "I love you" to Aubrey before I turn to follow Kendrick out of the dorms.

...

I dart in between the shadows to stay away from the sun, Kendrick keeping pace with me, until we finally get to the woods surrounding the campus, and the thick trees provide adequate protection from the sun. We both slow down and start walking, with Kendrick leading the way to where the carriage that will take me back to the Mitchell Mansion.

We stop before the carriage comes into view, however, and Kendrick turns to me.

"You know your sire would not approve of your relationship to the Posen girl and Beale traitor." He says.

"Father." I correct, and he recoils. "Yeah, he told me. I assume you knew all along, but he told you not to tell me?"

Kendrick nods. "Yes. Anna and I both knew, but were sworn to secrecy. He said he would tell you when the time was right, and that if he were to die before he could, that Anna would be the one to tell you. You two are close."

I nod. "I know that he wouldn't approve of my friendship with Aubrey and Chloe. Funny how I don't give a damn."

"Friendship." He snorted. "Re-... Beca, I have known you your entire undeath. I know that what you feel for them is not friendship. Besides, I can smell the Posen girl all over you. You two are mated."

I blush and look down at the ground. "What does it matter?" I ask bitterly. "I'm never gonna see them again, anyway. And if I do, it'll probably be because either I've been captured by the Posens and I'm about to die, or because they've been captured by the Mitchells, and I'll be expected to order their executions."

Kendrick sighs. He wants to say something. I know he does. But something is stopping him. Finally, he speaks again.

"You're wrong about that, Beca... I... I'm not supposed to tell you this, but... But I consider you my dearest friend, even closer than Anna, and I don't like to see you hurting so... So, I shall tell you, anyway. King Michael is not dead."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"He is in hiding." Kendrick continues. "He feared there was a conspiracy to have him killed, and he was right. But the assassins underestimated him, so he hypnotized them, planted false memories in their minds so they'd think he was dead. But, in order to keep up appearances, I had to come get you so you could take the throne temporarily. However, there is a good chance that whoever tried to kill your father will come after you, as well."

"I know." I admit. "There have been attacks on me already. I mean, the first night I was here, someone consecrated the showers. I almost died. If it weren't for Aubrey..."

"The Posen girl saved you without even knowing you?"

"Yes. Anyway, just a while back, someone sent me some Deathrise, and used the chimaera attack pheromones to get a chimaera to kill me."

Kendrick curses. "Then it is already too late. You are in danger. You'll be in even more danger if I take you back to the Clanhold. Actually, whoever is behind the attacks probably doesn't even intend to let you make it back. The carriage will most likely meet some "unfortunate accident" along the way that will kill you, and me, too, because not only will I be a witness, but I am also close to you."

"But wait, doesn't that mean that Anna's in danger, too?"

"Most likely." Kendrick admits. "But our first concern is you. I must make sure you are safe. Tell me, do you know of your... special abilities?"

"You mean my being a Phoenix? Yeah... that's actually why King Michael told me about him being my biological father. The last chimaera attack, I got hit with its fiery breath, and it ignited my own flames. Why?"

"Because I will need you to burn something for me." He says simply. He walks over to a fallen tree and punches it with all his strength. That's another thing about Kendrick. His strength is three times that of a normal vampire's. It's just one of his special abilities.

The log breaks off into several smaller pieces. He picks up two larger pieces and starts carrying them.

"What are you doing with those?" I ask.

"Don't ask questions, just come with me." He says.

I nod, but it's eating at me. What the hell is going on?!

We finally get to the carriage, and Kendrick sets the logs on the ground.

"Ho, Kendrick!" The driver calls. "What's with the logs?"

"I am sorry about this, but it is for the good of the clan." Kendrick says as he pounces on the driver and rips his head off. I gasp in shock as the driver collapses in a pile of dust, and Kendrick dusts his hands off.

"Burn those two logs." He says, nodding to the logs he'd carried.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"He was going to die today, anyway." Kendrick says. "Whoever is planning on killing you in the carriage would have killed him, and me as well. So, we're all going to die."

"What?!"

"Burn the logs, Beca. It is unlikely that they will look the ashes over long enough to realize that they are not vampiric in nature. We're going to die, Rebeca, and you are going to kill us."

That sinks in, and I nod in understanding. I try to summon my flames, but I still can't get them to work. "I can't." I say.

Kendrick sighs. "Powers like that tend to feed from your emotions. How have you summoned the flames before? What were you feeling when they came?"

"Angry." I admit. "The first time, when the chimaera flamed me, I was pissed that I was going to die. I was pissed that I was going to die in front of Aubrey, and there wasn't shit I could do about it. The second time, I was pissed because of the Deathrise thing. I just found out that it was the Deathrise that got the chimaera to attack me, and that the flowers were actually an attempt on my life. I got pissed about it, and the flames came back again."

"Then get angry. Think about it, Beca. I'm here, taking you away from possibly two mates, your father, Anna and I have been lying to you for the past fifty years, someone tried to kill your father, and you as well, and the fact that you are close to Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale probably puts them in danger as well. Beca, you have plenty to be mad about. Why, if your flames run off of your anger, you're not in flames constantly, I do not know."

I growl. He's right. I should be pissed. I should be pissed 24/7! I _just_ finally found love, and that's being ripped away from me right now. I grew up thinking my dad was one person when my real father was the one that's been lying to me for the past fifty years, I have someone trying _very_ hard to kill me, and now everyone that I care about is in danger just because of the fact that I care about them!

My anger surfaces again, and this time, I actually notice that I can feel it growing solid inside me, like it was gaining substance. Then, flames started flickering along my skin, until I was standing in the middle of a roaring bonfire that had Kendrick backing away. I reached out and touched the logs, and my heat is so great that the logs almost instantly turn to ash.

I back away, and try to calm down, but the flames won't die down. I'm too angry.

"Beca, calm down."

"I can't."

"Think of something that calms you. Music, think of music. That's always worked for you before. What's that one song you sing to calm down?"

I nod and start singing. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?", I say...

"When I see your face... There's not a thing that I would change... 'Cause you're amazing... Just the way you are... And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while... 'Cause, girl, you're amazing... Just the way you are...

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day, if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change... If perfect's what you're looking for, then just stay the same... So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say...

"When I see your face... There's not a thing that I would change... 'Cause you're amazing... Just the way you are... And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while... 'Cause, girl, you're amazing... Just the way you are...

"The way you are... The way you are... 'Cause, girl, you're amazing... Just the way you are... When I see your face... There's not a thing that I would change... 'Cause you're amazing... Just the way you are... And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while... 'Cause, girl, you're amazing... Just the way you are..."

The song makes me think of Aubrey, and before I know it, my flames are gone. Of course, my clothes are, too, due to the flames burning them, but the only one around is Kendrick, and I'm a vampiress. I'm really only self-conscious about my body around Aubrey.

Kendrick nods and scoops up the ashes of the logs, and my clothes, and dumps them in the seat in the carriage. he closes the door and slaps one of the horses on the ass, causing the horses to both rear back and take off down the forest path, no doubt to run into some kind of danger and die somewhere down the way, which will make the ruse even more convincing.

Unfortunately, we're no longer alone.

I gasp as I notice no less than forty vampires surrounding us, all of them wielding swords. Neither Kendrick nor I have any weapons.

"Beca... those flames would come in handy now..." He said.

"I... I don't know... I've never flamed up so soon after putting myself out before."

"Give it a try. Without those flames, we're dead. For real, though."

I nod and try to summon the flames again. To my surprise, as well as Kendrick's and the forty vamps all around us, the flames come easily, and I didn't even have to use my anger.

The bad news? The vampires all take that as a signal to attack. All at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Ali Davis for the beta! Sorry it took so long to get this posted, guys. Unfortunately, my friend Ali Davis has been grounded lately, so she hasn't been able to get online as much lately, so we can blame the lateness of this chapter on her mother, lol. Hope you enjoyed this, though. It might be the last chapter for a while, because I'm pretty busy right now. My grandma's not in the best of health right now, so my family is all pitching in to help her out as much as we can. I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I can't make any promises right now.<strong>


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I gasp as I notice no less than forty vampires surrounding us, all of them wielding swords. Neither Kendrick nor I have any weapons._

_"Beca... those flames would come in handy now..." He said._

_"I... I don't know... I've never flamed up so soon after putting myself out before."_

_"Give it a try. Without those flames, we're dead. For real, though."_

_I nod and try to summon the flames again. To my surprise, as well as Kendrick's and the forty vamps all around us, the flames come easily, and I didn't even have to use my anger._

_The bad news? The vampires all take that as a signal to attack. All at once._

_ ..._

Kendrick and I react instantly. One vampire brings his sword around for my head, and I bend over backwards to avoid the blade. When it's past, I straighten up and thrust my claws into his heart. My flames catch him on fire, and he burns to ashes almost instantly. I jump and twist in the air, raking my claws down another vampire's back, catching him on fire as well. A sword cuts into my skin, but it heals instantly, and the blade melts as my flames surge in intensity due to my pain. He drops the sword as the hot metal burns him, and I sink my fangs into his neck. Even my fangs are on fire, so I don't get much blood from him before he burns to cinders. Not that he'd provide me any nourishment, anyway.

I catch a glance of Kendrick whirling around, wielding two swords he'd taken from the enemy vampires, decapitating them left and right. There's about ten, no, eleven, no, twelve piles of dust around him. The vampires are all wary of coming near me while I'm on fire, so I use this to my advantage as I step towards them, and they back up. I dart forward and grab one of them by the throat, my flames lowering in temperature as my pain fades, so his death takes longer than the others' so far. He lasts about two seconds before he's just a pile of ash at my feet, and I repeat the process again and again. Occasionally, I rip someone's head off, but my strength is failing. Maintaining the flames is getting harder, and I'm growing weaker. Finally, though, we have it down to about ten more vampires.

Unfortunately, that's when my flames go out, leaving me standing naked in the forest. I only have enough strength to stay conscious, but that's not enough to help Kendrick fight off the rest of the vampires.

I take a good look at them, sizing up the enemy, when something hits me. Not literally, like someone just threw something at me, I mean like a realization.

The colors of the armor they're all wearing... The silver armor with a blue eagle insignia on the chest plate... I recognize it.

The blue eagle on a silver background is the symbol of the Posen Clan.

"Beca, can you fight?" Kendrick asks.

"No..." I say softly, somehow out of breath, even though I don't breathe.

Kendrick nods, then drops out of his fighting stance, standing up straight. I think he's about to surrender, but then he surprises me by speaking to one of the other vampires.

"She cannot continue, Vraxis." He says, and the one he's speaking to looks me over, then nods. One by one, vampires disintegrate, leaving only the one Kendrick called "Vraxis" still... undead.

"She was more difficult to defeat than expected, Kendrick." Vraxis says, removing his helmet. He's got pale blue eyes, similar to Aubrey's, along with the same long, blonde hair.

"I did not know she had that much control over her pyro abilities. She learns quickly." Kendrick explains.

"What the hell's going on?" I ask.

"I apologize, Beca, for misleading you. But we were never going back to the Clanhold. We will be going with Vraxis here to the Posen Mansion. You are too tired to fight us, so don't try. Just come along quietly."

"You..." I growl at Kendrick. "You're the one... Aren't you? You're after the throne!"

Kendrick nods grimly. "Yes, Beca. It is true. I want the throne. And with you about to die at the hands of the clan Posen, and King Michael out of the way, only Anna is left standing in my way. She is technically fourth in line for the throne, but since your older brother died, she is now third, after you. And I am fourth, after Anna. Once I kill her, and you're dead, King Michael is already presumed dead by the rest of the Clan, and the clan Posen will not rest until he is found, and subsequently killed. I will ascend to the throne, and then I will help my friend Vraxis acquire the crown of the Posen."

My eyes grow wide. "But that... that means..."

"Yes." Vraxis confirms. "That means we'll have to kill my older sister, Aubrey, who I can smell all over you right now." He says in disgust. "Once Kendrick has the Mitchell throne, he'll help me get my father's throne, and we'll work together to bring the rest of the world to its knees at our feet. The Mitchell and the Posen united as one super-clan, unstoppable."

I start to back away, but Kendrick appears behind me instantly.

"Where do you think you are going, Beca?" He asks. "It is daylight outside. Even if you did get away from us, you would not get far before burning to ashes, accomplishing our goal for us."

"Then why not just throw me in the sunlight in the first place?" I growl. "Get it over with? No, I think you need me for something. You can't let me die yet, because you need me for something, Right? So what is it?"

Kendrick sighs. "You are too smart for your own good, Rebeca. Yes, we need you. See, the Posen Clan is helping me to ascend to the throne, not knowing that I plan to kill their current king and his immediate heiress. And part of my deal with the king of the Posen Clan is that I hand you over to them alive, so they can study you, and perhaps gain knowledge of your powers. There have been attempts to create a phoenix/vampire hybrid before, to create super-soldiers, but all experiments have failed. So, you can imagine that the Posen Clan is very interested in learning how you came to be, and how they can create more of you. They will dissect you, taking care not to let you die, and then they will share what they learn with the Mitchell Clan before finally putting you to death. Then, I will kill Anna, and I will be king of the Mitchell Clan. Once I have the throne, I will make certain that Vraxis gets his throne, and, well, you know the rest."

"You bastard..." I growl again.

"Come on, Rebeca. Let's go." Kendrick ushers me over to the stagecoach, where he takes the reigns while Vraxis gets inside to watch me.

And just like that, I'm on my way to the Posen Mansion to be dissected, then killed. And I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to Aubrey and Chloe.

...

**[Aubrey's POV]**

It's been three days and nights since Beca's bodyguard came and whisked her away to the Mitchell Clan's clanhold. Three days and nights without Beca around. I miss her. The Bellas miss her. Jesse misses her. Hell, even Benji misses her. But the real surprise is that even _Chloe_ misses her.

It's more than an "I miss the way Beca made you smile, Aubrey" kind of missing Beca. Chloe doesn't just miss the way everyone was happy around Beca. She actually misses _Beca_.

"Chloe, for serious, what's wrong?" I ask. "You're acting like someone just kicked your puppy. I miss Beca, too, but there's no way you just up and fell in love with her right away. I mean, sure, I did, but you _hated_ her. You two were only just starting to become friends when she left."

Chloe sighs. "I just miss her, okay, Aubrey? No, I'm not already in love with her or anything, I just... She's my friend, and we haven't even heard anything from her since she left. And we're going to be going home the week after next for Winter Break, and that's a three-day travel, so even if she sends word, we won't be able to get it, and it just sucks because even on top of me missing her, you're missing her, the Bellas are missing her, everyone just misses her, and I'm picking all of that up, and it's all getting me so fucking confused that I just-"

"Chloe, just... take a deep breath, okay?" I say in concern. "Beca's fine. She's going back to her own clan to be queen. Once I pass the trials back home, I'll send word to Beca, she'll come to us, and we can all be together then. Everything will work out just fine."

"Aubrey... I have a bad feeling." Chloe says suddenly. "I just... I feel like something's off. And it has something to do with Beca."

I tense up. Chloe's hunches are usually right. I think it's like an extension of her empath powers, she can usually tell when someone's in danger. "What do you mean, Chlo? Is she hurt? Is she in danger?"

"I don't know... Something just doesn't feel right. It... It doesn't feel like... I don't know... It's... I don't feel like Beca's in any immediate danger, but... I do know that something big is happening out there. I don't know if it's good or bad for us, but whatever it is, it's big, and it's all centered around her."

I sigh, slumping down on the bench seat beside her.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey. I wish I knew more. I know you love her."

"I love you, too, Chlo." I say, looking up at her.

Chloe smiles. "I know. I can feel it. I love you, too. But you love Beca more."

"No, that's not-!" I start to protest, but she shakes her head.

"It's okay. I know you love her more than you love me. I can feel it. But it's okay. I'm just glad you love me at all. I've spent over a century waiting for you to fall in love with me the way I fell for you, and I know that you finally have. That makes me too happy to be upset that you love her more."

"Chloe... I don't love her more." I say, cupping her cheek. "I just realized I love her sooner." I lean in and kiss her sweetly. She smiles as she kisses me back.

She doesn't want to push me, so I'm the one that deepens the kiss, gently pushing her down on the bench and hovering over her, my lips never leaving hers.

I rest my weight on her body, and she instinctively spreads her legs for me to settle in between them, which I do.

It's different than with Beca. I wouldn't say either of them are more exciting, or that it's old with Chloe. It's just more familiar with the redhead under me. I know her, and she knows me. We both know what the other likes, doesn't like, or has just never tried before.

I know that Chloe likes doing it in public, especially since we can get away with it, being vampiresses. Chloe knows that I like to be on top. Call me controlling all you want, because it's true. Occasionally, I'll allow her to top me; I'll allow Chloe to be in control, because she does need _some_ control now and then.

In the past, I've completely _dominated_ her on numerous occasions. Okay, so maybe that's what I did _most_ of the time. But, once in a while, maybe once a year or so, I let her dominate me.

But neither of those is going to happen this time. No, I want our first time as something more than friends and fuck-buddies to be more than just a fuck, more than just sex, more than just kink and domination. I want it to be more sensual, and I can tell Chloe wants that, too.

I kiss her along her jaw line as my fingers slide down her neck softly, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. She closes her eyes and sighs happily. My lips move to her throat and soft kisses turn to gentle bites as I move down. My hand cups her breast gently through her shirt, and I start massaging her, feeling her nipple harden through her shirt.

I move over to suck on her pulse as I unbutton her shirt and pull it apart slowly, revealing her black lace bra. I groan at the sight of black offsetting her unnaturally pale, even for a vampiress, skin. I've always liked her in black. I cup her breast again and start massaging it again.

She moans at the feeling and arches, pressing her breast into my palm eagerly. I scrape my teeth along her neck, leaving her tingling, and she tilts her head on instinct, exposing her neck, begging me to bite her, to mark her, to officially make her mine forever. I pull my fangs out, just barely poking her neck with the tips, a silent promise that I will do just that soon enough, before I retract my fangs again and return to sucking on her pulse. She whimpers when I deny my bite, but nods in understanding.

I slip my hand under her back and tug lightly on her to get her to arch again, allowing me to slip her shirt off and undo the clasp of her bra. I drop the shirt on the ground and slide her bra off her arms, exposing her perky chest. I groan as I feel my arousal building inside me.

I want to throw my head back and go completely feral with her, sinking my fangs into every inch of her pale flesh, drinking her blood, make her mine in every sense of the word. But, I restrain myself, and instead simply pepper kisses down her neck and chest before taking one of her nipples in my mouth and tease it with my tongue. Chloe whimpers again and threads her fingers through my hair, pressing my head into her chest.

My hand slips down to her shorts and I undo her button and zipper as I nip gently at her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her. I turn the gasp to a moan when my hand slips into her shorts and rub her clit through her panties.

She pushes back on me and has me raise my arms so she can slide my shirt off over my head, and my bra is quickly discarded, too. Soon, we're both down to nothing but our panties, and she pulls me on top of her so our pussies meet through our drenched panties.

I let out a low moan and start to grind down on her. We can feel everyone around watching us, but we don't care. She wraps her legs around my waist and squeezes, holding me to her, making me grind harder into her.

It's not enough. I loosen her hold on me and pull away suddenly, leaving her whimpering again, but she smiles when she feels me slide her panties off her legs, leaving her completely naked beneath me. I discard my own underwear and lay back down on her, where her legs immediately wrap around me again, and her arms wrap around my back, pulling me flush against her. I put my hands on the bench and clench it for support as I start grinding against her again, leaving us both moaning out loud as our clits mash together, rubbing hard against each other.

"I love you, Aubrey." She whispers before pulling me into a passionate kiss. She raises her hips, pressing harder into me as we grind, and I can feel the heat rising inside me as my inner muscles tense up. I'm ready to explode all over her; I just need one final push.

And it comes as Chloe pulls back just a little and slams her core back onto mine hard, and we both scream into each other's mouths as we come with pretty much the entire campus watching us.

**[Beca's POV]**

I wake up in a bed. An actual bed, not a coffin. I open my eyes and look around. I'm not tied up and gagged, I'm not in a cage, my room actually feels... comfortable. Like it was made for living in, not to hold a prisoner like me. I look around in confusion as I slide off the bed. I'm wearing a nightgown now, which irritates me because I don't like to wear anything to bed. Still, compared to everything else, such as the _not_ being cut into ribbons by my girlfriend's family so they can study me, I think wearing a nightgown is a small sacrifice to make.

The door to my room opens, and I growl in anger as Kendrick walks in.

I'd slept through most of the ride to the Posen Mansion, which is great because it was sure to be a long three days otherwise.

"Hello, Rebeca." Kendrick says nervously. I roar as I leap at him, back to my full strength due to my rest. He barely manages to sidestep, and I hit the wall behind him. "Stop, Rebeca, I'm sorry!" He shouts, and that catches me off guard.

"What?!" I hiss.

He sighs in relief. "I am sorry for deceiving you, Rebeca. I understand that you have no reason to trust me now because of it, but I assure you that what I am about to tell you is the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It is true that Vraxis and I have brought you to the Posen Mansion, but not as a prisoner or a test subject. You are here as a refugee."

"Again, I ask, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I could not tell you the truth out there, in the forest, because there may have been spies. Who will now report to their Mistress that you have been killed by the Posen Clan as a test subject, which means they will no longer attempt to kill you. Thereby allowing us to place you under the _protection_ of the Posen Clan."

"Protection?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

He sighs. "Perhaps... your father will be able to explain it so you understand."

"What?"

"Hello, Rebeca." I turn towards the door and see King Michael himself standing in the doorway, along with two other vampires wearing robes bearing the sign of the Posen Clan.

"D-d-dad?" I ask

"Yes, Rebeca. It's me." He says, then clears his throat. "Allow me to introduce you to King and Queen Posen, of the Posen Clan." He gestures to the two vampires beside him, and I flinch when I see Aubrey's mom.

"We are already acquainted." She says with a sneer at me. "At Barden. I was visiting my own daughter when I met _her_."

Okay, I'd thought we left on... you know, not absolutely wanting to kill each other, terms. But apparently, I was wrong.

"I was under the impression that you were _bitten_ into our world." She says, again sneering.

"Actually, that's true." My dad says. "She was only _half_ vampire when she was born, and she didn't know about anything supernatural until I bit her on her twenty-first birthday. But she is still my biological daughter."

She waves it off. "It matters not."

"Vera..." King Posen says with a warning tone. "Despite our differences with the Mitchell Clan, King Michael and his daughter are still our guests."

"Um, what's this all about, anyway?" I ask.

"Rebeca..." King Michael says. "I have recently discovered that recent events are _not_ average assassination attempts. At first, I highly suspected the Posen Clan was behind it, but I have learned differently. I have asked for amnesty for the three of us here, residing with the Posen Clan, and in the interest of peace between our Clans, he has graciously agreed."

"At a price." King Posen interjects, and King Michael flinches.

"Yes... at a price... He has agreed to help us kill the assassin, and granted us refuge here whilst we continue our exile from the Clan, but... I must give him something in return."

"What?" I ask nervously. "What do you have to give him?"

He looks at me with pained eyes. "You." He says. "I must give you to the Posen Clan."

I recoil. "Wait... you mean..."

"It would not be with you as our prisoner." King Posen assures me. "Nor would you be our test subject. It is simply a precautionary measure we are taking to make sure that the Mitchell Clan does not use your unique abilities against us."

"So, what, I'd... be locked in a room or something?"

"No, of course not." He says. "Actually... you would be treated just as any other guest would. And... if you wished, though we would not force it upon you, you may even become a member of our clan yourself."

I gasp, and King Michael flinches.

I clench my eyes shut and sit down on the bed. "Would... Would I be allowed to choose who did it?"

"Excuse me?" King Posen asks, and he and King Michael both look at me in surprise and confusion.

"Would I be allowed to choose who marks me? Who makes me a Posen?"

"Why do you ask?" Aubrey's dad asks.

"She is infatuated with our daughter." Queen Vera spits, glaring at me.

I look down at the ground as my dad and Aubrey's look at me with even more surprise.

"Rebeca, is it true?" My dad whispers. I nod.

"I love her." I say.

"And Aubrey was about to recklessly _mark_ her! Luckily, I stopped them before she could." Queen Vera hisses into King Posen's ear, like she thought it would make him kill me.

"And you kept it a secret from me?" He growls at her.

"I knew how you would react, and I did not wish to risk a war with the Mitchell Clan." She explains.

He growls.

"And on top of that, she is also a _Ripper_!" She adds, and King Posen turns towards me quickly.

I whimper and start backing away. King Michael steps in between the Posen King and Queen and me.

"Dmitri, she doesn't drink human blood. She refuses to." He says. "It is _because_ she's a Ripper that she refuses to drink human blood. She hasn't even had a _taste_ of human blood in thirty-five years. After the first three times, she only drank in moderation when necessary to survive. Otherwise, she drinks only animal blood."

"But if she ever does taste human blood again, the Ripper will come to surface!" Dmitri, I guess that's Aubrey's dad's name, growls. "She will be put to death as a ward of the Posen Clan. You have already given her to us."

"What... what if I can learn to control the Ripper? What if I can get it under control?" I ask quickly.

King Dmitri sighs and turns to Queen Vera. "You say our daughter is infatuated with her?"

"Yes. Sickening, isn't it?" She asks triumphantly.

He sighs again and turned to me. "If only because my daughter has love for you, I will spare your life, Rebeca Mitchell."

"But...?" I ask.

"But you _will_ learn to control your Ripper."

I nod.

"What? That's it?" Queen Vera hisses. "You're not even going to forbid her to see Aubrey?!"

"No, I am not. I will not deny our daughter her happiness, Vera. We will spare her until Aubrey comes home for Break. _She_ will be the one to determine Rebeca's fate."

"The test?" I ask.

"No. The tests will not be necessary." He says. "You are a ward of the Posen Clan, which means you are no longer of the Mitchell Clan. The trials are only for those of another clan. Upon Aubrey's return to us for Winter Break, she will decide for herself what Rebeca's fate will be."


End file.
